Sugar Cookies
by Emmamama88
Summary: Opposites attract, and sometimes crash into each other, literally. Come along and experience a little 'Christmas magic' with our favorite couple. Originally a holiday One-shot...now extended. All-human, cause that's all I write.
1. Christmas  The Beginning

**Disclaimer- Stephenie still owns the usual suspects.  
>I own my original characters and original story.<strong>

_**This is a story that came to me in the grocery store. Yes, my life it that frickin' dull.  
>*fluff warning*<strong>_

_**Many thanks to jbeaucage for her wonderful beta work on this. Thanks so much my dear!**_

_**Merry Christmas a little early. **Enjoy**_

_*************************************S*C************ **********************_

_***Christmas***_

Mrs. Cope chuckled as she watched Bella Swan, _yes she'd gone back to using her maiden name_; make her way methodically down each aisle, while ticking off the items on her list as she went.

Shelly Cope and her husband Robert opened the small grocery store nearly forty years before, and they'd both known Bella's parents as children and later attended their wedding. They'd watched Bella grow from a sweet and loving child to a beautiful young woman. Unfortunately, after Robert's death, Shelly alone was there to witness Bella's transition to young wife and mother.

Bella had made the mistake that many small town girls had made before her; she married the first boy who took an interest.

The marriage had been short and stormy, and Bella had barely escaped with her sanity. She said she didn't regret it though. It made her realize what she wanted out of life, and it gave her a beautiful daughter.

As Bella stopped to peruse the variety of canned cat food flavors, another shopping cart came careening around the corner and slammed directly into hers. Edward Cullen cursed loudly while detaching his cart from Bella's.

Edward was a newcomer to Winter Harbor, and rumor had it that he'd been through a nasty divorce and custody battle. He'd made the decision to move away from the big city in order to raise his son in a quiet, safe, and peaceful community.

"I am so sorry," Edward exclaimed. "I was in a hurry and wasn't watching where I was going.."

"That's alright, no harm done…" Bella replied, before freezing in place as she took in the sight of the man standing before her. Edward also grew silent as he stopped to stare at the beautiful creature blushing and stuttering behind her cart.

Edward shook his head slightly; which seemed to help clear his mind. "Please accept my apologies. I don't normally go around mowing down beautiful women with a grocery cart," he laughed nervously.

Bella smiled through her blush. "It's okay, please stop apologizing. See, not a single egg broken," she said as she gestured to the undamaged carton in the seat of her basket.

Edward smiled, but couldn't seem to stop staring at her.

Bella, feeling a little uncomfortable, turned and grabbed the first two cans of cat food from the shelf, and tossed them into the basket.

"You have a cat?" Edward asked.

"A-huh," Bella nodded and smiled, starting to push the cart as she reluctantly walked away from Edward.

Edward grabbed a large bag of dry food. "Dog," he said with a smile as he put the bag in his cart.

Bella smiled and continued to the end of the aisle, as did Edward in the opposite direction.

They met again an aisle over where Edward reached for the popcorn and Bella grabbed a bag of corn chips. When Edward chose a bottle of Coke and, predictably, Bella put a 2-liter Pepsi in her cart, they both shook their heads and chuckled in amusement.

They met up again in the baking goods aisle where Bella needed several items. Edward grabbed a pre-made sugar cookie mix. Noticing the sidelong glance Bella sent his way, he felt the need to explain himself. "I have to make something for the first grade Christmas party tomorrow."

"You have a child?"

Was Shelly Cope the only one who caught the disappointment in Bella's tone? Being an intuitive woman, Shelly could easily guess the unspoken part of Bella's question…. '_and a wife…'_.

Edward nodded. "I have a son."

Bella gave him a small smile and gestured toward herself, "daughter, in kindergarten."

"Of course," Edward returned her smile and rolled his eyes, but then seemed to sober up as he thought about what she'd said. Was Shelly the only one who noticed his eyes linger on Bella's left hand and the small smile which crossed his face when he found no ring there?

Shelly continued to track the movements of the couple as she pretended to take inventory, wondering if, somehow, it was destiny that sent Edward Cullen crashing into Bella Swan's cart.

In the frozen food aisle, Bella watched as Edward loaded a couple Kid Cuisines and Hungry Man dinners into the basket. He looked at her and smiled sheepishly. "Divorced, two years now."

Bella smiled genuinely. "Me too, for three," she informed as she grabbed a bag of frozen peas.

For the next little while, Edward shopped alongside the beautiful brunette without ever asking her name. He grabbed a six pack of Heineken, and watched as Bella picked up a bottle of red wine but after noting the price posted on the shelf, hurriedly put it back.

By the time they were standing in the checkout line, he'd finally worked up the courage to ask her name. "I'm Edward, by the way," he said in a quiet voice as he helped her unload her cart.

She smiled gratefully for the help. "I'm Bella."

Edward smiled and nodded, but before he could work out exactly what to say next, Bella had paid, and was carrying her groceries toward the door. "Well, I'd better get going, gotta pick my daughter up at dance class."

Edward smiled. "Yeah, my son will be finished with his karate lesson soon."

"Maybe I'll see you around, Edward," She said, flashing him a bright smile.

"I hope so, Bella."

Shelly Cope sighed in exasperation, glad that she'd made the split second decision to take matters into her own hands. As soon as she was certain that Bella had driven away, Shelly spoke. "Oh no, I forgot to put this in Bella's bag." She faked a worried demeanor as she held up a bottle of vanilla extract. "Oh dear, and the store will be closed before she makes it back from dance class. I'm certain she needs this tonight in order to bake for the children's Christmas party."

Edward's head shot up. "Is there anything I can do to help? I mean, I'd gladly take it to her if you know where she lives."

Shelly quirked an eyebrow at him, deciding to make him work for it.

Edward held his hands up defensively. "Mrs. Cope, I realize that you haven't known me very long, but I swear I'm not some deranged stalker or anything."

Shelly smiled. "Edward, I'm pretty good at reading people, and I don't think you have a sinister plan. Besides, Bella and her little girl live with Bella's father; her _Chief of Police_ father." Shelly smirked. "I'm not worried."

She watched as Edward's eyes widened and then he smiled broadly when Shelly handed him a slip of paper containing Bella's address. She began to ring up his purchases. Edward held up one finger, "I'll be right back; I'd like to add something to the order."

When he returned a minute later carrying the bottle of wine that Bella had considered purchasing, Shelly bit the inside of her cheek to keep from smiling.

After Edward left, Shelly locked the door before tilting her head up and speaking to the ceiling. "Okay Bob, I'm leaving it up to you to put in a good word with the Man upstairs. I know I was a bit dishonest just now, but it was all for a good cause." Shelly chuckled as she headed for the back door and after that, home.

_**** One year later ****_

_Bang, bang, bang_

Shelly was in the back office, filing paperwork when she heard the incessant banging. She stuck her head out and looked toward the front of the store only to find Edward Cullen standing outside, in the snow, with a pleading expression on his face.

Shelly moved quickly to allow him in. "Edward, what in the world?"

"Thank you Mrs. Cope, you're a lifesaver. I only hope and pray that you have pistachio ice cream."

Shelly chuckled. "Bella?"

He nodded.

"I believe we may have some back there Edward, help yourself."

Shelly watched as Edward ran toward the frozen foods. After a moment, he pulled out a carton and carried it to the checkout. "No charge Edward," Shelly told him with a smile.

"Are you sure?" He asked, frowning.

Shelly nodded. "Get home safely and take care of your family."

Edward smiled gratefully. "Thanks Mrs. Cope, have a nice evening."

"You too, son." Shelly closed and locked the door, feeling quite proud of herself for her actions a year earlier.

She'd never seen a couple more perfectly suited for one another, and she hoped that Edward and Bella would have as many happy years together as she'd had with Bob.

_*****S*****_

By the time Edward arrived home, the snow was falling heavily. When he reached the front porch, he made sure to shake the snow from his coat and boots before entering the house.

He'd barely made it through the front door before he was tackled by a small warm body. For a fleeting second, he wondered if the kids had been lying in wait to pounce on him, but then he realized that the warm body belonged to his beautiful wife. Bella had hurled herself at him, wrapping her legs and arms around him, before peppering his face with kisses.

Edward stood still, a mass of confusion, with a half-gallon of pistachio ice cream thawing in his hand.

"Baby," he managed to get out when he peeled his lips from hers for a second, "the ice cream."

"Oh," Bella shrugged before kissing his cheek, "I don't care about the ice cream. I want _you_."

"But Bella, you told me you had a craving for pistachio. I had Mrs. Cope open the store after hours to get this," he said as his left hand began to go numb from the cold.

Bella's eyes filled with tears. "You did that… for me?"

Edward nodded. "I'd do anything for you, angel."

Bella threw her arms around his neck once more. "I am the luckiest woman in the world." Then she started to cry. "Stupid hormones," she muttered.

Edward smiled and kissed her nose. "Where are the kids?"

"In their rooms, sleeping. They had a busy day at school with the Christmas parties and all."

Edward nodded and gave her a quick kiss on the lips, "Baby, if it's okay with you, I'm going to put this in the freezer and then say goodnight to the kids. After that, you and I can spend a nice evening together."

Bella nodded and smiled happily as Edward retreated to the kitchen.

Ten minutes later, ice cream put away and children tucked in, he returned downstairs to the living room to find it empty and dark. He made his way down the hall toward the soft glow emanating from his and Bella's bedroom.

There he found his wife, propped against the headboard with a heaping bowl of pistachio ice cream in her hands. "This is delicious," she mumbled around a mouthful of green goo.

"I thought you didn't want the ice cream."

Bella shrugged. "I changed my mind."

Edward laughed and crawled in beside her, staring adoringly at her face. Green goo or not she was, hands down, the most beautiful woman he'd ever laid eyes on.

Bella swallowed and set her bowl down on the nightstand before turning to face her husband. She scooted closer until they were almost nose to nose.

"Did I ever tell you how glad I am that you ran into my shopping cart?"

Edward smiled. "Did I ever tell you how glad I am that you allowed me into your house instead of letting your Dad shoot me?"

Bella giggled and kissed Edward's lips. "Did I ever thank you for the wine?"

Edward let out a breath as his hand reached under her t-shirt. "Did I ever thank you for helping me bake sugar cookies that night?"

"Mmm." Bella giggled then. "Did I ever say thank you for liking my cat?"

Edward chuckled. "Did I ever thank you for not hating my dog?"

Bella grinned. "Did I ever tell you how much I love that you love my daughter?"

Edward frowned. "_Our _daughter." He watched as Bella's eyes filled with tears. "Did I ever tell you how much I love that you love _our _son?"

Bella smiled as the tears trickled down her cheeks. "Have I ever thanked you for proposing?"

Edward wiped away her tears and kissed her cheeks. "Have I ever thanked you for saying yes?"

Bella, a few stray tears still trailing down her cheeks, grabbed Edward's hand and placed it on her baby bump. "Have I ever thanked you for knocking me up?"

Edward laughed. "Have I ever thanked you for allowing me to? And told you how much I love this new son or daughter even now, before it's born, and especially how much I love its mother? Because I do."

Edward pulled her closer and kissed her sweetly.

Soft kisses and caresses quickly turned urgent and needy as clothing was removed and tossed to the bottom of the bed and lips and tongues explored. When Edward finally guided himself inside Bella's wet heat, all the while never taking his eyes from hers, the sensation alone was almost enough to send them both over the edge. Their connection was, as always, tender, passionate, and vital; two halves forming the perfect whole.

Edward had never been happier in his life than he had since the day he'd met Bella, and each day after had only added to his joy. He told her time and again that he'd never known true love or beauty until he looked into her eyes on their wedding day.

As for Bella, after she'd convinced herself once and for all that fairy tales were complete and utter nonsense, her own personal Prince Charming had waltzed into her life, or rather _crashed,_ setting all her newfound beliefs on their ear. He was the epitome of everything she always wanted and never thought she could possibly have.

One would like to think that Bella and Edward would have discovered these things on their own, _eventually_. But one has to wonder how much time would have been wasted had it not been for the friendly nudge of a local grocer-turned-matchmaker.

I suppose we'll never know, but here's hoping that we all get to experience a little 'Christmas magic' this season.

_*************A/N**************_

_**A/N And there you have it. The beginnings of a sweet little story that came about because I almost ran into some old dude in the soup aisle at my local Kroger. *snort* Somehow my personal experience doesn't sound quite as romantic as B and E's.**_

_**Find me on Facebook as 'Annie Author Vandv', and on the Virgins and Villains Facebook page or under the group 'Emmamama's Stories'. **_


	2. Valentine's Day

_**Did this in a hurry….it is unbeta-ed. Hope you like it!**_

_**************************************S*C*********** **********************_

_**_***Valentine's Day***_**_

"Justin Bieber is stupid," seven year old Anthony Cullen directed the words toward his six year old sister who was seated across the kitchen table from him.

Marie stopped addressing her _Justin Bieber _valentines for a moment in order to look up at him and glare. "He is not," she challenged. "Mommy, Anthony is being mean."

Bella looked at her children and sighed exasperatedly. Technically they weren't _both _her children, Marie was _her _daughter and Anthony was _Edward's _son, but in Bella's mind and heart, Anthony was hers as well.

"Anthony," Bella said in a warning tone. "Why are you being mean to your sister? You've been like this all afternoon. Is there something wrong?"

Anthony looked down at the stack of Valentines he was writing and shrugged. "Justin Bieber's just stupid that's all."

Hermione the cat yawned in boredom at their argument and exited the kitchen in search of a warm place to nap.

Marie had insisted on purchasing _Justin Bieber _valentines. Admittedly, Bella had tried to talk her out of it. She had a hard time understanding how her child's tastes had gone from _Hello Kitty _to _Justin Bieber _in a single year. She chalked it up to peer pressure and sighed; thankful that Anthony still seemed to prefer Valentines of the cartoon variety as evidenced by his choice of _Scooby Doo_.

By the time supper was over, Marie and Anthony were friends again, and their parents shook their heads admitting they would never fully understand the workings of a child's mind. Samwise the dog silently agreed with them.

The next day, after sending the children off on the bus, Valentines safely tucked away in their backpacks, Bella left for work. She enjoyed her winter job at the local library but, unfortunately, it had never been enough to pay the bills. Before meeting Edward, she'd waitressed at the local golf course restaurant during the summer months. It wasn't exactly her dream job, but it paid well.

After Edward proposed last spring, he had coaxed her into quitting the summer job, and coming to work for him during those months.

It didn't take much coaxing.

After his divorce and vicious custody battle, Edward had longed for a peaceful place to raise his son. He remembered the town of Winter Harbor from his visits as a child with his grandparents.

He quit his job, and left New York without hesitation. He purchased a small lakeside resort. It wasn't much, just an office and nine cabins along with a large Cape Cod family home adjacent to the property, but it was something to occupy his days while his son was in school.

The last thing he had been looking for the day he crashed his grocery cart into Bella's was a relationship; but what he found was so much more. Bella turned out to be _everything _that his ex-wife was not.

About a half hour after she arrived at work Bella's boss Rosemary called her to the front. As soon as Bella rounded the corner of the book stacks, she spied the vase of pink roses on the front desk.

_Edward_

Rosemary grinned. "These are for you Bella; I wonder who could have sent them?"

Bella blushed the same shade as the roses as she pulled the card from the arrangement.

The envelope was sealed, Edward had obviously written it himself.

_**To my angel. Can't wait to see you this evening.**_

_**Naked.**_

_**Are you blushing yet?**_

_**Love, Me**_

Bella clutched the note to her chest and giggled. Ever since Edward had discovered her blush, he'd relished every opportunity to cause the lovely pink to appear.

She moved the flowers to the office, and closed the door while pulling out her cell.

"Hello beautiful," the sexy voice of her husband sounded in her ear.

Bella cleared her throat. "Thank you for the flowers," she whispered.

She heard Edward's low chuckle. "You're very welcome, but I must admit to having ulterior motives."

"And what would those be Mr. Cullen?"

"I was hoping to get to third base tonight." Bella could hear the smile in his voice.

"Oh baby, I think you're guaranteed a home run tonight, with or without the flowers."

"Really?"

"Absolutely." She said with a grin.

"Damn, I could have saved myself a hundred bucks." He laughed out loud then, causing Bella to join him.

After the laughter died down, they both grew quiet, but neither wanted to end the call.

"Seriously though, how are you feeling?" Edward breathed into the phone.

"I'm good."

"And baby girl?" Ever since they'd discovered the sex of the baby, Edward had begun to refer to her as 'baby girl'. Hopefully by the time she arrived in approximately three months, she'd have a real name. So far they had yet to come up with one that both they and the children liked.

"She's kicking up a storm," Bella answered while resting a hand on her rather energetic baby bump.

"Maybe we should call her 'Thumper'?" Edward laughed. "I bet that's a name even the kids would approve of."

"Ha, ha, very funny Edward," Bella shook her head. "No, I think we'll go for something a little more traditional."

There was another pause before Bella spoke again. "I miss you."

Edward drew in a deep breath. "Me too angel. I love the kids, but I'm glad your parents are taking them for the night. I'm looking forward to having you all to myself."

Bella nodded, even though she knew Edward couldn't see. "I guess I'd better get back to work. I love you."

"Not as much as I love you." He answered.

"You always say that….it's just not true you know." She whispered. "I love you just as much if not more."

Edward sighed. "I'm sorry angel; I just know that I've _never _loved anyone or anything as much as I do you. You're my _everything. _Even after seven months of marriage, it's hard to wrap my head around it."

Bella giggled. "You're very sappy."

Edward laughed. "Guilty. I'll see you tonight."

"Bye."

Bella chuckled to herself as she thought back to Valentine's Day a year before.

_*****Flashback*** One year earlier*****_

"You two have a good time, we've got this." Renee assured as she shooed Edward and Bella out the front door. Bella's parents had graciously offered to babysit both children while Edward took Bella out to dinner for Valentine's Day.

If they knew what Edward had planned for their little girl, he doubted they'd have been so accommodating. He and Bella had been dating for almost two months and he was hopeful that tonight would be _the _night; the night that they would finally have sex for the first time.

His cock was hopeful too.

It had been _years, _since Edward had had carnal knowledge of any female, the last one being his ex-wife. That relationship, if you can call it that, had ended so badly that it had quite literally put him off ever having sex again.

That was until the day he met Bella. She had awoken his dead heart while, at the same time, stirring to life his neglected cock. After that night, Bella had starred in every sexual fantasy Edward could conjure during his nightly rounds of 'self-love' in the shower.

He sincerely hoped that Bella was on the same page about moving their physical relationship forward. Otherwise, Edward feared that he'd begin to develop callouses on his hand.

He chuckled to himself at the thought.

The beautiful woman beside him cleared her throat, bringing his thoughts back to the task at hand.

_Dinner_

Edward turned to smile at her. She returned the smile as they drove past the city limits, leaving the town of Winter Harbor behind them. "Where are we going?"

"I've got reservations at a restaurant in Bar Harbor."

Bella's body stiffened, but she was able to keep the smile frozen on her face as Edward glanced back at her. Even though they'd only known each other a couple of months, he'd made a study of her face, and knew that she was hiding her worry behind that smile.

"Is that okay?" he asked, concerned.

Bella let out a breath she'd been holding. "Of course. I just haven't been back there in a long time." She looked out the window, "not since my divorce," she added in a whisper.

Edward frowned. Bella had confided few details about her ex-husband, only that he had been verbally abusive and unfaithful, but Edward had never pressed for more, assuming she'd tell him when she was ready. After all, he hadn't given her a lot of information about his marriage to Jackie. Edward felt his stomach turn as the thought of his vile ex-wife crossed his mind.

He glanced at Bella. She was lovely, sweet, and good. How dare he allow even the thought of _Jackie _to cross his mind while this perfect angel was seated beside him?

As much as he was loathe to bring up the subject, Edward felt the need to ask about the connection between Bella's ex and Bar Harbor. "Did you used to go to Bar Harbor with your ex?"

Bella bit her lip. "No, Will got a job in Bar Harbor right after I had Marie. We used to live there. He still does."

"Shit," Edward muttered. "Bella, I'm sorry. I had no idea. Let's go back…"

"No, Edward. It's fine." She drew in a deep breath. "I've unfairly allowed my memories of Bar Harbor to mar the entire town. It's a beautiful place. I think it's time to replace those bad memories don't you?"

Edward placed his hand over hers and gave it a little squeeze. "If you're sure?"

Bella nodded and smiled. "I'm sure."

For the rest of the drive, Bella and Edward spoke of happier things like how much progress he'd made in readying the cabins for the summer season. Edward never mentioned money, but Bella secretly worried that his extravagance where she was concerned would be better spent on his new venture.

What Bella didn't know was that Edward's family was extremely well off. The truth of the matter was that Edward didn't need to work in order to live quite comfortably for the rest of his life.

Edward realized that he'd need to share this information with Bella eventually, but at the moment, it wasn't a priority.

He pulled the car into the packed parking lot of the best restaurant in Bar Harbor. Bella immediately recognized it as one where Will had always refused to take her, citing the expense.

Bella felt a swell of pride as they entered, hand in hand, and she could feel the jealous glances of a few women in their immediate vicinity. She smiled and sighed when she considered the fact that they merely envied her because of Edward's good looks.

_Oh if they only knew how much more there was to Edward Cullen aside from that 'pretty face'._

He was kind, honest, caring and loving; the opposite of Will in every way, and Bella was certain that she'd fallen in love with him.

The realization terrified her.

They had a quiet dinner while sharing whispered conversation. As they ate, Bella and Edward barely noticed the bar adjacent to the dining room filling up; no doubt with people searching for someone to make their Valentine's Day less lonely.

Neither of them noticed the dark haired man of average height and build who glared at them from his stool at the bar, drinking and fast losing his hold on sobriety.

The waiter brought the check and Edward signed as Bella rose to visit the ladies' room. The brooding man took that as his opportunity to have a word with her 'date'.

Edward's thoughts were wrapped up in Bella and the evening ahead, so much so that it took him almost a full minute to notice the figure loitering beside his table. He turned his head taking in the man's demeanor, and frowned. The guy looked drunk.

"May I help you?" Edward asked.

The stranger sneered. "I saw you sitting here with Bella Peterson," he slurred.

Edward tensed; thinking to himself that this couldn't possibly be Bella's ex. The guy looked like a total loser, and Bella deserved so much better.

"Bella _Swan_," Edward corrected. As soon as he saw the flash of anger in the stranger's eyes, he had no doubt that this drunken asshole was indeed Bella's ex-husband Will Peterson.

"What are you to her?" the jackass questioned.

"I fail to see how that is any of your concern." Edward shot back.

"Oh it concerns me alright," he said as he shot daggers at Edward, "it concerns me that while she's out whoring around, _my _daughter's being neglected."

Neither Edward nor Will had noticed Bella's quiet approach. "Oh that's rich Will." Bella spoke up as both the men turned to look at her. Edward stood and stepped around the table until he was beside her. He placed a warm, reassuring hand on the small of her back. Bella looked up, giving him a grateful smile before turning back to Will.

"_Now _you show some interest in Marie. You haven't been to see _your daughter_ in six months," Bella snapped, "and you haven't paid child support in over a year."

"Shut the fuck up you bitch," Will barked.

Edward clenched his fist, itching to teach the guy a lesson, but knowing that he couldn't do it there.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave," the waiter demanded as Will swayed and tried to focus on what he was saying. Bella and Edward stepped around them and headed toward the door.

Outside, Edward stopped and gently grasped Bella's shoulders, turning her to face him as the valet retrieved the car. When he noticed her eyes filling with tears, he pulled her against him, wrapping his arms around her. "Bella, don't listen to a word he said. You are a beautiful woman and a wonderful mother; and he's a drunken asshole."

Bella nodded against his chest but didn't say a word.

"Isn't this touching," the now familiar voice of Will slurred. Edward turned to glare at him, noticing that he was standing entirely too close to Bella. "So what's the deal? You're fucking this guy now? I almost feel sorry for him, 'cause you've got to be the worst piece of ass I've ever had… such a frigid bitch…" Will didn't get another word out before Edward's fist connected with his face. Will staggered back, blood starting to ooze from his nose as he clutched at it and moaned. He staggered again before landing on his ass in the shrubbery by the door.

Bella watched in stunned amazement as Edward, red-faced and seething with anger, stalked over to where Will sat.

"Well would you look at that. I finally found a way to shut you up." Edward barked as he hovered over him.

"A word of advice," Edward continued, "do not open your foul mouth to say anything about the woman I love _ever again_, or I will _end _you."

Having said his piece, Edward turned and helped Bella into the car. A couple of minutes later, they were speeding down the road, headed toward home.

Bella was stunned speechless by what she'd witnessed Edward do to her ex, but even more so by what Edward had said.

His words continued to play on a loop over and over again in her head. '…_the woman I love_'.

_Edward loved her_; or at least that's what he said. She suddenly felt very warm and a little lightheaded as she wondered if he really felt that way, or if he'd spoken those words in the heat of the moment.

Bella turned to look at him as he drove, his expression still held the remnants of the anger he'd felt back at the restaurant. Needing to touch him, she slowly reached over and placed her hand on his knee. His mouth fell open slightly in surprise as he turned his head to look at her.

She gave him a warm smile which, in turn, caused Edward to smile back. She summoned her courage. She had to know. "Did you mean it?"

Edward frowned as he turned his gaze back toward the road. "Mean what?"

"You love me?" Bella managed in a whisper.

"I…" Edward cleared his throat while keeping his eyes on the road. He hadn't realized until that moment that the words he'd uttered were true. What he'd been feeling for Bella these last few weeks wasn't merely infatuation or affection; he was completely and utterly, head over heels in love with Bella Swan. Suddenly, a look of determination came over his face. "Yes Bella, I love you." After a silent moment, he glanced in her direction to find her smiling lovingly at him, a beautiful blush on her cheeks.

"Would you like to know a secret Edward?" She asked in a whisper, summoning every bit of her courage to prepare herself for what she was about to tell him. She had vowed never to allow herself to be vulnerable again.

But… Edward most certainly wasn't Will. She trusted him. Could she trust him with her heart?

"Yes?" he replied, his voice sounding unsure.

And that was her answer. She knew she could trust him with anything; her heart, her love, her future.

Bella closed her eyes. "I love you too." She whispered. "More than I've ever loved anyone."

At her words Edward wrapped his hands tightly around the wheel in order to keep from running the car off of the road. "Really?"

Bella nodded. "Really."

Edward grabbed her hand then and squeezed it. "Bella, you have no idea how fucking happy that makes me."

They both laughed, neither able to wipe the smiles from their faces until they were back in Winter Harbor.

Bella glanced at the clock, noticing it was still early. "Where to now?"

"Um, well… If it's okay with you, I thought we'd have a drink at my place?" He asked, unsure again.

Bella gave him a reassuring smile. "That sounds perfect Edward."

He breathed a sigh of relief and five minutes later pulled into his driveway. Before moving to exit the car, Edward turned to her. "Bella, I can't leave this car until I do something."

He brushed his fingers across her cheek, taking in her confused expression, before proceeding to reach his hand around to the back of her neck and pull her to him. His lips crashed into hers in a desperate kiss; needy, wanting, and a little fearful.

Edward pulled back, but left his forehead resting against hers. "Angel, we need to talk."

Bella sighed, resigned that tonight would be the night she told Edward her story.

Once settled on Edward's sofa in front of a roaring fire, Bella spoke. "Edward, I realize I've told you precious little about my first marriage. I need to rectify that situation now." After taking a sip of wine for courage, she began. "Will and I started dating in high school. He was a senior and I was a junior. For months, I kept it a secret from my parents, knowing they'd never approve. Will had quite a _reputation._ Looking back on it now, I don't know what I saw in him except that I was incredibly flattered that an older boy, _any _boy, would notice me. I was quite the little bookworm in those days." She laughed. "I guess I still am."

"After we separated, I realized that he never respected me as I deserved. When he would pick me up for a date, he'd wait in the car and blow the horn to summon me." She glanced at Edward with a small smile. "I'm pretty sure that my Dad wanted to shoot him for that."

Edward chuckled. Bella took another sip of wine. "He harassed me constantly about having sex. Before me, he'd had his fair share of willing females. I finally couldn't take the pressure any more. I lost my virginity to him during my senior year of high school. It was unpleasant, but I fooled myself into believing that it was something you had to go through if you loved someone."

Edward sighed and shook his head. If he hadn't met Peterson earlier that evening, he may have been surprised, but after his run-in with the fuckwit, he wasn't.

Not in the least.

Bella kept her eyes fixed on the fire, unable to look at Edward as she continued. "Soon after I graduated, I found out I was pregnant. Will begged me to marry him, so against the wishes of my parents and my better judgment, I agreed." Bella took another sip of wine. "I thought I loved him, and believed that getting married was the right decision for my baby."

"Will got the job in Bar Harbor and we moved when Marie was only a couple of months old. That was when things turned really ugly. I suppose while my parents were around, he'd been hiding his true nature."

"Will worked days, so I took a job in the evenings because we couldn't afford child care." Edward noticed that Bella began to wring her hands in her lap. "He began to ridicule me about my figure. I hadn't lost all the weight I'd gained from my pregnancy you see, but Will's attitude only served to make me more depressed about my appearance. I would return home to find him drinking and watching porn with the baby playing in her port a crib directly in front of the television." Bella shook her head, "Instead of apologizing for his behavior, he would freeze the image on the screen and ask me why I couldn't look like that and do the things those women would do. It was humiliating."

Edward moved closer and put his arm around her. "He's a fool Bella. You're beautiful."

Bella looked at him and smiled gratefully. "Thank you. I'm not the size I was before I got pregnant, but how many twenty-four year old women, after giving birth, can fit the clothes they wore in high school?"

"Exactly." Edward nodded, putting the memories of his ex-wife's obsession with returning to her former figure out of his mind.

"To be honest, I kind of like the assets I gained from having a baby." Bella grinned thinking of how she gained an entire cup size and curvier hips.

"I think you're perfect." Edward whispered.

Bella gave him another grateful smile. "Everything came to a head when I found evidence that he was cheating on me. Surprisingly, I didn't get angry over the fact that he had cheated, because by that time I'd already decided I didn't want to be married to him anymore. We'd barely had sex since I'd given birth, and I'd _never _enjoyed it anyway. No, the thing that made me angry was that he had cheated _in _our home, probably with our baby in the same room. The thought of that made me sick."

"Jesus," Edward whispered as he rubbed her back.

Bella stopped wringing her hands and rubbed them together. "So I left him. I took Marie and moved back in with my parents. Our divorce was finalized a year later." She turned toward Edward then. "And I've never once looked back."

Edward smile admiringly at her. "I always knew you were an amazing woman Bella. Please tell me that you weren't too upset by the things he said tonight."

Bella let out a breath and shook her head. "No Edward. I've developed quite a thick skin where Will is concerned. I get _angry_. Angry enough to cry as you saw tonight, but nothing he says or does can ever hurt me again."

"It's a shame that Marie has to see him…"

"He only visits if he thinks he can bother me. For example, he will usually bring his latest hook up with him, thinking that I care." She laughed. "He's delusional."

Edward pulled her tightly against his side. "Bella, you have to believe that that sweet little girl is much better off without him."

Bella nodded. "I do."

Edward smiled. "Good."

He refilled their glasses. "I wish I'd hit him a few more times tonight."

Bella smiled. "No Edward, we don't need you getting arrested."

They settled back into the sofa, wine glasses in hand before Edward spoke again. "I think it's my turn now."

Bella turned to face him, giving him her full attention.

"I actually met Jackie at the wedding of a friend of mine from college. I'd just broken up with my girlfriend of two years, and got a little too drunk that night." He said sheepishly. "In fact, I got a _lot _too drunk. I woke up the next morning with a massive hangover and Jackie in my bed."

"I was in my last year of college and didn't have time for a personal life really. Jackie would show up at my apartment um, from time to time. Our 'relationship' if you want to call it that, consisted mainly of sex." He nervously ran his hand through his hair. "I'm not proud of my behavior, but I was a typical twenty-one year old guy in those days; stupid, selfish and irresponsible."

"I'd been planning to break up with her when she came to me and announced that she was pregnant. That news was sobering enough, but when she demanded money to get rid of it, my heart sank into my feet."

Bella let out a little gasp and covered her mouth with her hand.

Edward took a deep breath. "I couldn't let her do that. The idea of being a father changed me Bella. I begged and pleaded with her not to do away with our child. She eventually acquiesced, stating that her one condition for not getting rid of the 'fetus', was marriage." Edward's sagged after his confession. "I had no choice but to go along with it."

"My parents despised her, and threatened to cut me off without a cent if I didn't have her sign a prenup. That prenup ended up saving me a lot of headaches in the end."

"So your parents are wealthy?"

Edward nodded. "Yeah. I actually worked for my Mom's company before moving here."

Bella's eyes widened fractionally. "She has her own company?"

"She, uh, runs a chain of hotels." Edward grinned. "So I guess the fact that I bought the vacation cottages kind of makes sense." He shrugged apologetically, knowing he'd withheld information. "It's in my blood, so to speak."

"I see." Bella nodded. "Okay, go on with your story Edward."

"Jackie never wanted Anthony, of that I was certain. She didn't really want me; she only wanted what I could provide. After we broke up, my buddy's wife, the same one whose wedding I'd been attending when I met Jackie, told me that she'd learned from another friend that I wasn't the only guy Jackie had been seeing in college, I was just the only guy she fucked for money."

Bella winced at his words. "Oh Edward." She whispered.

"When I thought back over the months before we married, I realized that every time she appeared on my doorstep, she'd have some sob story about needing cash for this or that, and I always provided without a second thought."

"She used me. I learned later that, even after we married, she continued seeing other men. She didn't like the fact that I immediately went back to school in order to earn my Master's. I think she believed we'd be living some jet set lifestyle of continuous parties and vacations."

"We split when Anthony was two, but we'd never really been together in the first place. My parents wanted me to have a DNA test to be sure that he was mine, but I refused. I mean, you have only to look at him to see the strong resemblance, but even if it were to turn out that he wasn't _biologically _my child, he would still be my son." Edward trailed off.

Bella nodded as she choked up at his words. This was proof once again that Edward was one of the most decent souls she'd ever met.

"You are the first woman I've dated since my divorce." He watched Bella's eyes widen in surprise as he spoke. "I didn't think I'd ever find a woman I'd want to be with, and had resigned myself to remaining single."

Bella smiled. "That's kind of sad Edward; I mean you're only twenty-nine…"

He shrugged.

They spent the rest of the night talking, kissing and cuddling, although Edward didn't make it past second base. He didn't press the issue. After hearing Bella's story, he knew he'd need to take things slow.

From that night on, Edward was greeted warmly at the door by Chief Swan whenever he'd arrive to pick Bella up for a date. Charlie had even taken to referring to Edward as 'son' whenever he saw him. It had surprised Edward at first, considering the man had regarded him with nothing but suspicious glares up until that time. As soon as Bella confessed that she'd told her parents about his run-in with Will, Edward understood.

_***************present day*****************_

Bella dropped the kids and their overnight bags off with her parents and hurriedly kissed them goodbye. She smiled when she thought about how much both of her parents adored Edward and Anthony. In the year they'd known them, Edward had become the son they never had, and Anthony was loved and doted on every bit as much as Marie.

Upon arriving home, she slipped into the pink panties and camisole she'd purchased for the occasion, hoping that even with the baby bump, Edward would still find her desirable. She knew there was nothing to worry about. Edward always made her feel like the most beautiful woman on earth.

After hiding the outfit under a large robe, she went to the kitchen to prepare dinner.

She had just put the steaks on to broil when she heard Edward's key in the lock. As she sliced a tomato for the salad, she felt his arms wind around her waist until his hand rested on her baby bump. She set the knife down when his lips placed a warm wet kiss on her neck. "We could still go out for dinner you know."

Bella smiled and turned to look into his eyes. "No, I'd rather stay in. Besides, you'd never get a reservation this late."

Edward nodded. "How about a bath while the steaks are cooking?"

Bella had to admit that the idea was tempting. "Promise not to distract me so that I forget about dinner?"

"Now, would I do that Mrs. Cullen?" Edward asked as if he'd been insulted.

Bella nodded, knowing him all too well. "Yes you would Mr. Cullen."

Edward chuckled. "I'll draw the bath."

Bella sighed and placed the steaks on a low broil, finished chopping the vegetables for the salad and placed the potato dish in the warmer before walking down the hall to their bedroom. Aside from the water running in the bath, the house was eerily quiet, and Bella was hit with a sudden pang of loneliness as she thought of her children.

At that precise moment, her unborn daughter decided to make her presence known by delivering a strong kick just above Bella's navel. Bella laughed lightly and rubbed the spot. "Yes my love, I know you're there." She whispered.

When she arrived at the door to the ensuite, she was treated to a glorious view of her husband wearing only black boxerbriefs as he sprinkled a tiny amount of bubbles into the bath. Bella dropped the robe to the floor, revealing the lingerie underneath and waited in the doorway patiently.

When Edward glanced up, he immediately did a double take. Bella watched as a sexy smirk appeared on his face and his eyes darkened with desire. He stood and shut off the water before crossing the space between them. "You look so sexy angel." He said as he pulled her into his arms.

"You like it?"

"I like it very much," he breathed before attacking her neck and mouth with kisses. The kisses down her throat turned into kisses on her collar bone and chest before Edward knelt down in order to lift the camisole and place a loving kiss on Bella's stomach. "As much as I love them Bella, I'm afraid these panties have to go." He smirked as he unceremoniously yanked them down her legs, nudging her to step out of them. Before she was able to take a breath, Edward's lips, tongue and fingers were touching, exploring, and circling. When Bella moaned loudly Edward, realizing they were about to have sex in the bathroom doorway, stood and lifted his wife into his arms before carrying her to their bed.

Careful not to press too hard against her burgeoning baby bump, Edward made passionate love to Bella, not caring that the bedroom door was wide open. Since there were no children there to hear, they made no effort to remain silent. They lay aside their inhibitions, and Edward delighted in the fact that he could alternately elicit lustful moans or squeals of delight from his beautiful wife before finally, panting and calling out each other's' names, they climaxed together.

As they lay side by side, smiling and trying to catch their breath, Bella suddenly remembered the food. "Edward! The steaks," she exclaimed as she went to sit up.

"No angel, I'll take care of it. You stay right where you are."

A few moments later, as Bella was draining the cold water from the bath, Edward appeared in the doorway. "Um, how would you feel about going out after all?"

Bella scowled. "The steaks burned?"

Edward winced and nodded. "Let's put it this way, I don't think Samwise will even want them."

Bella smiled and shrugged before winding her arms around his waist. "It was worth it," she whispered. "We can eat steak any time."

Edward wiggled his eyebrows at her, returning the smile before swiftly kissing her lips.

"Get dressed. We're going out."

Thirty minutes later found the happy couple driving around Winter Harbor in search of an available restaurant. Not surprisingly, every place was fully booked. By this time, both of them starving, they made their way out of town and up the road to the nearest McDonald's. After all, it was a sure thing.

As they sat eating burgers and laughing over the fact that the one time they didn't have the children with them, they were still relegated to eating at Mickey D's, they heard a familiar voice. "Mommy! Daddy!" Edward and Bella turned in surprise to find their daughter Marie running toward them.

"Baby!" Bella exclaimed with a smile as she pulled her close. She looked up to see Anthony and her parents following closely behind Marie, all smiling happily. "What are you doing here?"

Bella knew that her Mother had been planning to cook dinner for the four of them. "Grandma burned dinner 'cause Anthony punched Kevin!" Marie blurted. Anthony hung his head at her words.

"What?" She and Edward asked at the same time.

"Uh, Renee, why don't you and the kids go get the food," Chief Swan began, "while I explain things."

Renee rounded up the kids and led them around the corner out of sight.

"What's going on Dad?" Bella asked.

Charlie tried and failed to keep the smile from his face. "Well, Anthony and Marie were playing on the back porch when that kid from next door came over. I've never liked him. He's a little creep…" Charlie scowled. "That's beside the point. Anyway, he was making fun of Marie's Valentines, I guess because they have that squirt Justin Bieber on them, and she started crying. Anthony got mad and popped the kid in the nose. Made it bleed." Bella and Edward watched as Charlie's mustache twitched in amusement.

"I think I should have a talk with him…" Edward began to rise from his seat.

"Don't worry about it son, I already handled it. There's no need for you and Bella to pile it on. He understands that he can't go around solving things with his fists." Charlie pursed his lips as he thought. "Although, I have to say that I'm pretty proud of him." He then glanced up at Edward, his eyes shining. "Chip off the old block, huh Edward?" He smiled as he gave Edward's shoulder a light punch.

Bella started to giggle, remembering a very similar night a year before.

As they ate dinner with their children and her parents, Bella studied Anthony. He was so much like Edward, not only in looks, but in everything.

She only hoped that when he grew up, he would be as fine a man as his father, and she vowed right there and then to do everything within her power to ensure that would happen.

_*****************************************A/N******** ****************************  
>AN I love reviews…they are better than candy message hearts and roses….just sayin'.**_

_**Find me on Facebook as Annie Author Vanv and in the FB group Emmamamas Stories**_


	3. St Paddy's Day

_**Disclaimer still applies.**_

_**Many thanks to jbeaucage for her wonderful beta work on this, and helping me out at the last minute. Thanks so much my dear!**_

_**Hope you like it!**_

_**************************************S*C*********** **********************_

_**_***St Patrick's Day***_**_

"I was thinking Charlotte was a pretty name," Edward told his wife as he poured his morning coffee.

Bella thought for a moment from her seat at the kitchen table, but didn't immediately shoot down his choice. "Um, it _is_ pretty," she began after biting her lip. "Refresh my memory. It's not the name of an ex-girlfriend or anything, is it, Edward?" She finally blurted.

Edward choked out a laugh, completely taken by surprise. "Of course not," he began before deciding to tease her. "Or at least, I don't _think _so. I honestly can't remember. There have been so many…"

"Edward! I refuse to choose that name if there's even the slightest possibility that our child will share it with some hoochie from your past," Bella stated indignantly.

Edward laughed again. "Angel, I was teasing. I've never dated anyone name Charlotte. There, are you happy now?" He asked before leaning down and kissing her nose.

Bella shrugged. "How about Katherine as a middle name?"

"Charlotte Katherine," Edward let out a low whistle. "That's quite a serious name for a little baby." He observed.

"Well, we could shorten it. We could call her Lottie."

Edward thought about that. He liked it. "Lottie Kate?"

Bella smiled widely for a moment, and then immediately frowned. "That depends…"

"On what Angel?"

"On whether you ever dated anyone named Kate."

Edward laughed loudly and wrapped his arms around her shoulders from behind before leaning down to kiss her neck. "Kate's safe, as is Katherine."

Bella sagged with relief. "Now we need to run it past the children for final approval."

Edward laughed again. "Good luck with that."

As it turned out, the children _did _approve of the name, especially the shortened version.

_***S*C***_

"Look what I made in school today, Daddy." Bella could hear Marie in the next room excitedly telling Edward about her day.

"Ree, I believe that is probably the most beautiful shamrock I have ever seen. What made you think to color it purple?" Bella could hear the smile in her husband's voice as he spoke.

As she placed the lasagna in the oven, she chuckled quietly over the fact that Edward was the only person in this world that Marie allowed to call her by a nickname. He seemed to have a way with all the women in his life; at least the ones in Winter Harbor.

"Well," Marie began as she placed her finger on her chin, deep in thought, "all the other kids was coloring,"

"_Were _coloring_,_" Edward corrected.

Marie smiled. "All the other kids _were _coloring their shamrocks green. It was kinda boring, so I picked purple for mine. Mrs. Harris wouldn't let me put glitter on it though…" Marie said in obvious disappointment.

"She wouldn't, huh?" Edward asked. "That's okay Marie, some people have _no _imagination," He stated before retreating to the family room and returning with a tube of pink glitter glue.

After depositing Marie at the kitchen table where she happily embellished her shamrock with glitter, Edward turned to his son, who was now rolling around on the floor cackling loudly while Samwise licked his face. It was the same thing every afternoon. The dog loved every member of his little family, but Anthony was clearly his favorite.

"Sam," Edward called, drawing the dog's attention away from his son for a moment. "How was your day, son?" He asked while rubbing Samwise's neck.

Anthony sat up, wiping the dog saliva from his face with a smile. "I had a really good day, Daddy. The leprechaun visited our classroom!" he exclaimed in awe.

"Really?" Edward played along. "Did you see him?"

"No," Anthony started in a whisper, as if he was about to confide the most important secret _ever _to his father. "He came to the classroom while we were in music class."

"Oh," Edward whispered conspiratorially.

"And when we got back, there was candy _money_ on all the desks!" He exclaimed before running over to his backpack and pulling out the proof to show his Daddy.

"Oh wow." Edward said in awe. "You are such a lucky boy Anthony; I never had anything so wonderful happen when I was in school."

Anthony smiled proudly as he handed one of the precious chocolate coins to his Daddy. "Here, you can have one."

"Really?"

Anthony nodded and smiled, so Edward unwrapped the coin with a wink and popped it into his mouth.

The next morning, the entire family rose early. Since Saint Patrick's Day was on a Saturday this year, Edward and Bella had decided to take the children to Old Orchard Beach where they could watch the parade, and spend the rest of the weekend enjoying the sights of the town.

Less than an hour into the more than three hour ride, the children fell fast asleep. Soon, the sound of their rhythmic breathing coupled with the soft music playing through the car speakers caused Bella's eyelids to feel heavy as well.

_It's late at night and we're all alone,  
>Just the music on the radio.<br>No one's comin', no one's gonna telephone.  
>Just me and you and the lights down low.<br>_  
>She smiled as her mind drifted toward sleep. Her husband wasn't perfect, but sometimes he came pretty darned close. Knowing Bella's love for old sixties rock and roll, which she'd inherited from her parents, he'd obviously made this playlist with her in mind.<p>

_And we just flow together when the lights are low,  
>Shadows dancin' all across the wall.<br>Music's playin' so soft and slow  
>The rest of the world's so far away and small, when...<em>

_We're slow dancin', swayin' to the music.  
>Slow dancin', just me and my girl.<br>Slow dancin', swayin' to the music.  
>No one else in the whole wide world…<em>

She rested her hand on his and gave him a gentle squeeze. Edward smiled and moved until their hands were clasped, fingers interlaced, and resting on the console between them. Bella sighed and closed her eyes contentedly as her mind drifted back to a very different weekend a year before…

_*****Flashback*** One year earlier*****_

Bella and Edward were both nervous about the weekend away, but for slightly different reasons.

Edward's attack of nerves resulted from the fact that he'd been dating Bella for three months, and he hoped to return from this mini-vacation having taken the next step in their relationship.

In other words, he _really _hoped that Bella was ready to have sex.

With him.

A lot of sex.

Okay, a moderate amount of sex.

Fuck, at this point he'd settle for _one _sexual encounter.

One amazing, toe-curling, earth-shattering encounter where he and Bella saw stars and easily forgot their own names…

He was brought up short when he realized that his inner voice sounded like a woman.

_Maybe my cousin was right: going this long without sex has resulted in me growing a 'mangina'._

Edward cringed at the thought.

In the end, he decided that his first instincts were correct. Bella had stated that sex with her ex-husband had been _less _than fulfilling. Edward took that to mean that Bella had probably never experienced an orgasm through any efforts of that loser, so Edward felt he owed it to her that their first experience be a memorable one.

He'd planned the entire three day weekend. It was going to be perfect. New York was his hometown after all, and there was nothing better than getting to experience the city during a holiday.

_And there's nothing __**worse **__than New York during a holiday…_

He pushed that thought aside and concentrated on the ways he would make Bella happy. He drew strength in the knowledge that, if he knew anything, it was how to show a girl a good time.

Bella's attack of nerves had begun the moment she'd had to say goodbye to Marie and Anthony at her parents' home. They kicked into high gear as soon as she boarded the early morning plane to New York, but seemed to calm somewhat when Edward held her hand.

No doubt he believed she had a fear of flying.

It was true that flying wasn't her favorite thing, but she'd done it a few times in her life; when her grandfather died, and she'd had to attend his funeral; when her parents had taken her to Disney World as a child and, since her divorce, when her friends had been able to convince her to fly away with them on vacation.

No, Bella's sudden case of anxiety resulted from the realization that she and Edward would be together all weekend, in the same hotel room, alone.

_Sex with Edward…_

She knew it was inevitable, and she was ready; more than ready. But she couldn't help the nagging fear which murmured in her ear, sounding an awful lot like her ex-husband. It seemed to play in a loop in her brain, constantly reminding her that she was no good at this. Those thoughts led to others, or rather a series of visuals of her past sexual experiences. They had all been with Will, obviously, and any of the times in which he'd been tender and sweet had been all but obscured by his later deeds.

When Bella thought back to them now, all she seemed to recall was his sweaty, grunting body poised above her own, just as he was about to come. Afterward, there were no words of love, not even a kiss, before he rolled off and left the bed in order to clean up. Upon his return, he would lie down, always facing away from his wife. She could almost set her watch by the fact that less than two minutes later, he'd be snoring.

She shook all thoughts of Will from her mind and turned to face the man she loved, giving him a small smile just as the plane touched down at LaGuardia airport.

_***S*C***_

"What is this again?" Bella asked as she pointed at one of the items on her plate with a fork.

As soon as they'd arrived and stowed their luggage at the hotel, Edward had taken her to eat at an Irish Pub, and insisted that she order the traditional breakfast. For the first time all day, Bella was relaxed and enjoying herself.

Edward pursed his lips as he thought. "Well, _that _is black pudding and the other is white pudding."

"But what is it exactly? I mean, they don't look like any pudding I've ever seen. They look like sausage patties."

Edward grinned. "I'll tell you later, just try them, they're good."

Bella gave him a wary look, but took a bite anyway. She trusted Edward. She had to admit that whatever it was, it was delicious. She made a mental note to ask the question again later.

Edward, however, hoped she'd forget all about it.

After breakfast, Edward glanced at his watch. He knew they'd need to get a move on if they wanted a good spot from which to view the parade. However, as they exited the pub, a vaguely familiar voice called his name. "Edward, is that you?"

He turned to see a woman seated with a couple of other people. As he took in her face, realization dawned and his eyes grew wide.

"Oh hi, how are you?"

"I'm very well; I think you remember my sister Holly?" The woman said, frowning, and with a noticeably sharp edge to her tone. Edward nodded stiffly at the sister, who in turn scowled at him.

Bella was so confused. Edward's posture had become defensive and his countenance had lost all the humor from just a moment before. In short, he looked visibly upset.

"What's it been, Edward, eight years?" the woman spoke again.

"Guess so," Edward answered in a hoarse whisper.

The woman then turned her harsh gaze to Bella. "I'm Ginny, by the way, and you are?"

"Uh, Bella." Bella answered before turning to Edward for some sort of silent explanation.

Edward wouldn't meet her eyes.

"And you are Edward's wife? love interest? one night stand?" Ginny asked, no longer attempting to mask the hostility in her voice.

"She's my girlfriend." Edward answered through gritted teeth.

"Well, aren't you fortunate to have a _title. _Let me ask you Bella, do you have a sister by any chance?"

Bella automatically shook her head no, before realizing that she didn't want to give this woman the time of day. She was obviously a bitch, and was making Edward feel very uncomfortable.

"We need to leave." Edward suddenly blurted as he grabbed Bella's arm and started walking in the direction of the exit.

"A word of warning, don't be surprised if one day he just stops calling, _Bella_." Ginny called after them. "Oh and Edward, I never got the chance to say this eight years ago so let me do so now: Have a nice life, you _prick_."

Bella and Edward heard the other people seated with Ginny begin to laugh, but they didn't turn to acknowledge them.

Edward hailed a cab and they rode in silence, Bella biting back the questions that now flooded her mind. Obviously that woman Ginny had _history _with Edward. She wanted to know, or did she?

By the time they'd reached their destination, she'd made a deal with herself that any and all questions could wait until later.

_***S*C***_

"Oh Edward, this is wonderful. Thank you so much." Bella said happily as she threw her arms around Edward's neck and kissed him. She was enjoying the parade immensely from their spot on the steps of the Metropolitan Museum of Art. Edward had ensured that watching it there would give them the best view.

He smiled against her lips, happier at that moment than he'd ever been in his life. So far, the day had been everything he'd hoped; apart from the fact that Ginny and her sister had waylaid them in the pub earlier, being with Bella had made him feel whole, content, and grounded.

He wanted to keep her forever.

It was something he'd never felt before.

After the parade, Edward took Bella to his favorite bookshop, where they spent part of the afternoon before riding back to the hotel in order to check-in. Even though it was one of his mother's properties, Edward had decided _not _to use his clout to ensure early check-in. If he had been honest with himself, he would have to admit that he had been postponing the moment when he and Bella would be alone.

"Wow," was all Bella could say after she looked around nervously at what would be their home for the next two nights. "This is nice."

Edward was immediately in tune with her mood. "Angel, I have no expectations tonight," he told her quietly as he reached for her hand, holding it between both of his.

He was lying, but there was no way he'd ever admit it.

Bella let out a breath and nodded. "I think I'll go freshen up."

"Okay, we have dinner reservations, but don't have to leave for another hour."

"Oh." She gave him a small smile. "I'll just have a bath then."

He sat down on the bed, never taking his eyes off of her as she gathered her toiletries and clothing.

He may have let his gaze linger longer than normal on her ass as she turned and walked into the bathroom. He _was _a man after all.

_She has no idea how she affects me. She takes my breath away._

How Edward wished he could have shared that bath with her.

_***S*C***_

Edward's goal for the evening was for Bella to relax. He'd booked reservations at a small Italian restaurant around the corner from the hotel. He knew the owner and would be guaranteed a quiet booth in the back.

They had a nice dinner, and chatted about everything and nothing. When the conversation turned to the events of the day, they spoke of how much the children would have enjoyed the parade. Then they decided to phone them to say goodnight. Even though Bella and Edward realized how much they needed this time together, being the loving parents they were, they didn't find it easy to leave their children.

After the phone call, goodnights having been said, Bella gazed once again at the man before her. She thought about how close they'd gotten and how much she'd come to rely on Edward in her life. She loved him more than any man she'd ever known, but there were obviously some things about him that she still didn't know.

Her thoughts returned to the confrontation in the pub that morning, and she let her mind draw the logical conclusion. Ginny's contemptuous glares were not those of a former acquaintance; they were those of an _ex-lover_.

She took a deep breath followed by a large sip of wine for courage.

"Edward, can I ask you something?"

"Of course Angel," he answered with a warm smile.

"Why was that woman in the pub so angry? I promise not to judge you, but it appeared to me that she was an ex-girlfriend."

Edward grimaced. "No, she was _never _my girlfriend." It crossed his mind that 'girlfriend' was the term by which he now identified Bella, when she was actually so much more…

Bella's forehead creased in confusion.

Edward covered her hand with his. "I suppose now is as good a time as any to share the details of my 'sexual history'," he said in a whisper.

He sighed and leaned back in his chair, but kept his hand on hers.

"Edward, that's not necessary," Bella began.

"Yes, actually it _is_. I will warn you that I'm not particularly proud of my behavior, but it was what it was, and I realize that if I hadn't been somewhat of a jackass all those years ago, Anthony probably wouldn't be here. So, yeah, I can't say I regret _everything_."

He cleared his throat and began, "I won't bore you with further details of my ex-wife; I think we've covered that subject ad nauseam."

Bella bit her lip in concern as she watched him struggle for what to say next.

"Okay, in order to understand what happened this morning, I have to go back a bit. And, if I'm going to do that, I may as well tell you everything."

"Edward, believe me, you _really _don't have to do this. I was merely curious as to why that woman seemed so hostile."

"Bella, it's okay. I've been intending to have this conversation with you for a while; I just kept putting it off." He frowned and looked down to where his hand rested on hers. "Um, my first girlfriend was _Rachel_. We dated for almost a year in high school, and aside from the fact that I lost my virginity to her, that relationship was nothing special. I don't think I'd recognize her if I saw her on the street."

Edward winced a little when he realized how cruel that must have sounded.

He lifted his gaze to meet Bella's eyes, "It was a long time ago," he said in an effort to clarify. "Anyway, I met _Chloe_ through the friend of a friend just before I turned eighteen. We sort of dated, but eventually our relationship became strange. We split up and didn't see each other for quite some time after she met another guy and I met _Maddie_."

Edward then did something totally unexpected. He chuckled. Bella was even more confused. "It's funny," he told her then. "For a long time, I thought Maddie was '_the one'._"

Bella almost smiled at the little air quotes he made with his fingers. "But about five minutes after I met you, I realized how wrong I'd been."

Bella gave him a loving smile.

It was enough to give him the courage to continue. "I dated Maddie for two years, but the relationship was not without problems. She went to a different college, so we didn't get to see each other as much as we wanted. We broke up for a time during the first year because neither of us was mature enough for a long-distance relationship. That should have been the first warning sign, but I was clueless back then."

He shook his head at his own immaturity. "Chloe was single again, so we picked up where we'd left off."

Without him saying the words, Bella understood that his relationship with Chloe was mainly a sexual one.

"As soon as Maddie showed up on my doorstep crying about how much she missed me and wanted to get back together, I never returned another one of Chloe's phone calls. I know it was a dickhead move, but I was a selfish bastard back then."

"We dated for another year. This time, I thought the long-distance thing was working. That was until I visited Maddie for the weekend and she did something unforgiveable."

"What was that?" Bella asked; her curiosity piqued.

"You know how I hate and despise illegal drug use, Bella?"

Bella nodded.

"I've always been that way, and everyone who knows me, knows _that _about me." He blew out a breath. "Well, we were attending a party after one of her school's football games and someone passed her a bong. She took a hit right in front of me, and it was obvious that she'd done it before, many times. It was also obvious that she'd planned that move in order to hurt me."

"Well, she succeeded in her intentions, because I was both hurt and disgusted when I pulled her outside to speak in private."

"When I asked her why she would do that, knowing how I felt, she laughed in my face and proceeded to tell me how she'd began experimenting a couple of months before and that I didn't know what I was missing. She informed that it lowered her inhibitions, and then proceeded to tell me about the other guys and _girls_ she'd fucked while she was high. I was shattered. I ended things right there and then."

Edward neglected to tell Bella that Maddie, while high as a kite, had tried to get Edward to have sex with her that night, and he had pushed her away. In one evening, she'd gone from being someone he thought he was in love with, to somebody who turned his stomach.

"I was pretty low after that. Obviously, I didn't phone Chloe, knowing she probably hated me for the way I'd treated her," Edward said as he scrubbed his hands over his face. "I met Ginny in a bar one evening where I'd gone to drown my sorrows. She was older than me by a few years, very attractive, and savvy to the ways of the world. Being that I was drunk as shit, it didn't take much for her to seduce me."

"We began seeing each other off and on; always at her apartment. Sometimes, not often, I would spend the night. On one such occasion, I awoke to find Ginny's sister, Holly, naked and in bed with me. Ginny had left me sleeping and gone to work, and Holly had decided to take advantage of the opportunity. She confessed that she'd been attracted to me since the day we met. I know I'm a bastard and I wouldn't blame you if you wanted no more to do with me after this, but… I slept with her."

Edward stared down at the table, not able to meet Bella's eyes. "I slept with her, and then I fled. I ignored the many calls I received from Ginny after that, and especially the ones from Holly. I did, however send Ginny one final text message. When she had asked why I was ignoring her calls, I merely texted back that she should 'ask her sister', and left it at that. From the looks of things today, her sister must have told her what happened, but I'm assuming that _**I**_was painted as the seducer in Holly's version."

"Soon after that, I attended the wedding where I met my ex-wife, and the rest, as they say, is history." Edward picked up his wine glass and drained it, setting it back on the table with a thud.

Bella looked at his tortured expression and fell even more in love with him. Edward was a very silly man if he believed that something he'd done _years _before they'd met would turn her away. She was in too deep.

She let out a breath and reached for his face, placing the palm of her hand against his cheek. Edward leaned into her touch, but wouldn't look at her. But then Bella said the only words that would reach him during that moment of self-loathing. "Edward, I love you."

He lifted his gaze then and looked into her eyes. "I love you too Angel," he whispered. "And I'm sorry I'm such a big disappointment."

"Edward, you have no reason to apologize. Do you really think so little of me to believe that I would hold the mistakes of your youth against you? That's not even remotely rational." She huffed. "The _past _is exactly that. The only way that it has any bearing on the here and now, is that hopefully we've learned from our mistakes. I know I have."

Edward gave her a small smile. "I have as well."

Bella nodded and pressed her lips into a thin smile before speaking again. "Alright, now that we've settled that, and I've decided that I don't want dessert, can we get out of here so that my handsome boyfriend can make love to me?"

Edward almost choked on his tongue.

"Wha…?" He began before Bella cut him off.

She quirked an eyebrow and stared him down. "You heard me."

Edward threw some money on the table and grabbed Bella's hand before, flying from the restaurant as if the furies of hell were hot on his heels.

Back at the hotel, he wondered what had happened to the shy, reserved girl he had known, for Bella was suddenly neither of those things. As soon as the door to their room clicked shut, she turned and kissed him with a passion that could have quite easily set the room on fire.

At the very least, it caused both of them to start rapidly 'losing' articles of clothing as they made their way over to the bed. Shoes, a pair of dress pants, a skirt, a button down, a woman's blouse; once their legs bumped against the bed, they stopped their ministrations and stared at each other, clad in only underwear.

"What is going on Bella?" Edward asked, his hands resting on her hips.

Bella took a deep breath. "It was because of your story," she admitted with a small shrug.

Edward looked stunned. "I don't understand. I thought if anything, knowing of my past indiscretions would repulse you."

Bella bit her lip. "See, here's the thing Edward. I love you. I mean, I must _really _love you. Because when you told me all of that, and you looked so, so… _lost._ Instead of being a stupid irrational female and getting jealous or angry, over something which happened long ago, it broke my heart to see you feeling that way. It dawned on me that you've never truly _made love. _None of those women _loved _you; not even Maddie, because if she loved you, she wouldn't have treated you that way."

Edward pondered her words before nodding. "That's true," he stated thoughtfully.

"And I realized that when _we _have sex, it won't be _just _sex. We will each be making love with someone who _truly _loves us back. Suddenly, I wanted it. I wanted it bad… I still do."

Edward pulled her against him. "I do too Angel, so much, but I want to take this slow. I want it to be good for you."

Bella nodded before sitting down on the bed and then lying down fully across it, and pulling Edward down with her. There they lay, facing one another, happy smiles on their faces. Edward touched his fingertips to her cheek. "Oh, and by the way, I love you too," he whispered, making Bella's heart melt.

"If you didn't, I wouldn't be here."

He kissed her gently, his lips moving softly against hers as his hand brushed against the bare skin of her waist. "Do you have any idea how much I want you?" he murmured against her lips. "I've been able to think about little else since the moment we crashed grocery carts."

Bella smiled against his lips. "I'm going to make you feel so good, Bella," he told her as he caressed her skin before slowly reaching under the front of her bra, cupping one of her breasts. Bella moaned into his mouth when his thumb and forefinger gently pinched the nipple.

Suddenly Edward reached around and unhooked the bra, pulling it off of her arms and tossing it away in one swift movement.

"You're even more beautiful than I imagined," he said while gazing at her now exposed chest. He continued to tease her nipples as he kissed his way down to her hips.

She stiffened when he looped his thumbs into the material of her panties and gave them a tug. At her reaction, he halted his movements and stood to remove his boxer briefs and then removed the panties, dropping them to the floor. Bella wanted to peek at him, but she didn't want Edward to catch her.

Eventually, she couldn't resist, and when she took in the sight of him, she realized that every part of him was perfect, just as she'd suspected.

Instead of climbing back on the bed, Edward reached under Bella, grasping the back of each knee while pulling her toward the edge of the bed. He then fell to his knees, spread her legs, and began to kiss the soft skin on the inside of each thigh. Bella moaned loudly when she felt his lips on her sex.

She dragged her fingers through his hair as he hummed against her, teasing with his lips and tongue. The feeling was divine, but Bella wanted more. As if he could read her thoughts, Edward stood until he was hovering over her. "Do you still want this Angel?" he breathed against her lips.

"Yes, so much." Bella was able to pant out before his lips were on hers again. She could feel his erection against her sex, and she lifted her hips in order to rub against him.

Letting him know without words that she was ready.

More than ready.

They both moaned loudly when Edward finally eased into her and began to move. It wasn't so much the fact that it had been years since either had had sex, no, it was more their natural reaction to sharing this moment with one another. Their hearts, minds, and now their bodies knew that Bella and Edward belonged together.

Edward had been determined to hold off his orgasm until Bella had hers, but found that it was close to impossible. He'd never been this keyed up in his life, and making love to Bella was just too good. He reached between them, teasing her. As soon as he felt her muscles constricting around his length he let go with a loud groan, spilling into her, as Bella arched her back calling Edward's name.

It was amazing… toe-curling… earth-shattering…

Oh fuck yes, it most certainly was…

And Bella finally knew, without a doubt, exactly _what _all the fuss was about.

_***S*C***_

As much as it fascinated him to watch Bella sleep, Edward couldn't resist kissing her awake early the next morning. He needed to be close to her again. Knowing what it felt like to finally be inside her had affected him like a drug. She was his own personal drug, the only one he'd ever tolerate, and he desperately needed another hit.

Bella was more than willing to comply. After all, once they returned home, she knew that it would be difficult to have an entire night together. Marie and Anthony would always come ahead of their own selfish pleasure.

"Angel, you are so perfect," he whispered after they came down from their mutual high. "I never want to lose you."

Bella placed her hand on his cheek, "Why are you talking like that? I'm not planning to go anywhere."

He closed his eyes before answering. "I've just never had _anything _that felt as if it would last forever." He turned and kissed her hand. "Until now…"

Bella's breath caught in her throat, so that it took a moment to answer. "I feel exactly the same Edward. I'm yours for as long as you want me."

He grinned. "I'm thinking that _forever _sounds just about right."

_***S*C***_

Bella swallowed back her nerves as the cab pulled up in front of the fanciest restaurant she'd ever seen. They were meeting Edward's parents for brunch. Somehow, his mother had discovered that he was in the city and insisted upon seeing him and meeting Bella. He tried to get out of it for Bella's sake, and she loved him even more for making the effort, but in the end, he caved.

Evidently, Esme Cullen was a force to be reckoned with.

"So Bella dear, what is it that you _do_?"

Bella took a deep breath. "I'm a librarian." That was the simple answer. The more complicated one was that she worked at the library during the winter months as a glorified go-fer, and during the summer months she waited tables at the local golf course restaurant. She didn't think either of those would impress the illustrious Mrs. Cullen, so she kept it simple.

"How quaint," Edward's mother said with a polite smile, before turning toward her son, who was openly glaring at her.

She paid no notice before speaking again. "Edward, I ran into Mrs. Forrester last week at a charity function and she mentioned that Maddie is having an art show in one of the galleries in the Village next month. You should _definitely _attend."

Edward's mouth fell open in surprise as Bella's mind was suddenly in a muddle.

_Maddie? Surely she's not speaking of __**the **__Maddie. Edward's ex-girlfriend?_

"And why would I do that, Mother?" Edward asked.

"Well, her mother mentioned that Maddie often asks about you. A _mature _person would wish their ex no ill will, now wouldn't they?"

"I don't know, Mother, how do you feel about Simon Platt? I don't see you going out of your way to 'wish him well'," Edward retorted, drawing a gasp from his mother.

"Edward, that was uncalled for," his father interrupted.

"I don't understand. It's okay for Mother to disrespect my girlfriend by suggesting I should see my ex, but it's not okay for me to mention _her _ex."

"Edward, suffice it to say that my circumstances were vastly different from yours, and let's leave it at that." Mrs. Cullen said pointedly.

"I'm willing to drop the subject as long as you are," Edward told her.

His mother nodded once.

The conversation became less tense for a while then as Edward's parents inquired after their grandson. It was clear to Bella that they loved Anthony dearly.

"I cannot wait until you come to your senses and move back to the city, son. Your mother and I miss you and Anthony very much."

"I'm not coming back, Dad," Edward answered simply. "Anthony and I are happy where we are."

"You may be happy, but are you living up to your full potential?" Mr. Cullen asked.

"Are you talking about making money Dad? Because I'm here to tell you that money isn't everything." Edward said in a slightly raised voice, drawing glances from patrons at some of the other tables.

"What a simplistic statement." Mr. Cullen said in answer. "And I can guarantee with some surety that only those who _have _money would utter something so trite."

Edward shrugged. "All I know is that Anthony and I have everything we need."

"But Edward, surely the educational system in that _wilderness_ must be inferior to what Anthony's used to."

Bella had tried to remain polite, but she found that she couldn't hold back any longer. "With all due respect, Mrs. Cullen, you don't know what you're talking about."

Esme Cullen's eyes opened wide in surprise as she took in the petite brunette across the table.

"I was born and raised in Winter Harbor, and there was nothing _lacking _in my education. Now, I will admit that giving birth to my daughter at eighteen put a damper on my plans for college, but no more so than being married to a worthless deadbeat did." She now had Esme's full attention.

"Once I was rid of him, I found the confidence to take online courses while working and hope to complete my degree very soon. Where we live is not a _wilderness, _Mrs. Cullen. Yes, we may have to travel a bit farther to enjoy some of the amenities offered in a big city, but that's a small price to pay for living in a place that is as close to heaven as I imagine anywhere on this earth could be."

"My daughter attends kindergarten in the same school as Anthony, and they are two of the brightest children I've ever known, scoring at or above their grade level in every subject. All I can tell you is, if you don't believe me then maybe you should make a trip to Winter Harbor and see for yourself."

Esme narrowed her eyes at Bella before changing the subject. The rest of the meal was uneventful, and Bella breathed a sigh of relief as soon as they climbed into the cab that would take them back to their hotel.

She wasn't sure how she would go about telling Edward that she didn't care for his parents. Although, she suspected that he already knew.

During the ride, Edward's phone chimed with an incoming text. When he read it, he chuckled lightly before turning to Bella. "It's from my mother." Bella winced, not quite sure why _anything _sent by Esme Cullen, after that disaster of a lunch, would amuse Edward.

"It seems that they like you," he stated with a smile.

Bella frowned. If this was his attempt at humor, it wasn't funny. "What makes you say that?"

"Well, I guess my first clue was that it says: _Edward, we like Bella very much. Hold on to that one. She's a keeper._"

Bella looked at him in shock. "I'm so confused. I thought they hated me, especially your Mom."

Edward smiled. "Oh, I'm sure they believed some of the nonsense they were spouting, but if I know my mother, she was also testing you. After Jackie, she's quite protective."

At that moment, Bella appreciated her own parents more than ever before.

_***S*C***_

"Angel, I think you've had a little too much to drink," Edward slurred.

"Forget about that and hand it over Eddie-ward." Bella said with a grin. Edward smiled and pulled the cherry from his whiskey sour, depositing it in the palm of her waiting hand.

He watched in fascination as she ate the cherry and then proceeded to tie the stem in a knot with her tongue. It was like the sixth time she'd done it that evening, and he couldn't seem to get enough.

Of course he'd seen others do the exact same thing in college but somehow, watching Bella was a whole lot sexier.

He hummed in appreciation as he thought of other uses for that talented tongue.

Edward leaned into Bella until his lips were very close to her ear. "Are you ready to go back to the hotel, Angel?"

Bella felt a sudden shiver, certain that it was the result of his warm breath against her neck. "Yes baby, I'm ready," she informed before turning to plant a wet kiss on his lips.

That night, they barely made it to the bed for round one of their love-making.

The next morning, they woke late, hung-over, but still deliriously happy, and more in love than ever before, as they looked forward to going _home._

_Home. _As for Edward, he knew that from that moment on, wherever his Angel might be, would always be _home _to him_._

_*******************************************A/N****** ********************************  
>AN Song Rec: Swaying to the Music by Johnny Rivers. I blame this on the fact that I've been listening to an unhealthy amount of Mayer Hawthorne this week (thanks to hubs).**_

_**Not gonna tell you what black/white pudding is, but I will say that in some places it's called 'blood pudding'. **_

_**All the names of Edward's ex-girlfriends (not the ex-wife) came from one particular source. Most are variations on the original names used. If you guess where I got them, tell me in a review, and consider yourself one smart cookie. I'll give the answer away next chapter.**_

_**Check out my other stories, if you've a mind.**_

_**I love reviews more than green beer…but it's a close call. **_


	4. Easter Sunday

_**Disclaimer still applies.**_

_**Many thanks to jbeaucage for her wonderful beta work on this! Thanks so much my dear!**_

_**Hope you like it!**_

_***Author's note at bottom.**_

_**************************************S*C*********** **********************_

_***Easter Sunday***_

"Oh Edward, don't stop," Bella spoke in a breathy moan, "that feels so good."

Even though the last thing Bella wanted at that moment was for her husband to stop massaging her tired and swollen feet, at the sound of her pleas, he did precisely that.

Her eyes shot open to find him staring at her with _that _look on his face, the one that usually preceded a round of passionate love-making.

She continued to stare at him, confused.

He smirked. "Angel, you are killing me. If you keep up with the moans, I swear I will leave the children to their own devices and carry you off to our bedroom."

Bella, decided to tease him then, "And what _exactly _would you do once we got there?"

Edward bit his lip. "If I tell you, I would then feel the need to _show _you, and we'd never make it to the Easter egg hunt. I, for one, don't want to deal with the two _very _disappointed youngsters we would have on our hands, were that to occur." He leaned forward and kissed her lips.

"Are you certain you don't want me to come?" Bella asked.

"Oh Angel, I always want you to come. Haven't I proven that time and again?" He kissed her lips once more as Bella tried to contain her laughter. "But I think you need to rest today, and elevate your feet. We have a big day ahead tomorrow."

Bella nodded. The next day was Easter Sunday, and with two young children and family coming for dinner, it promised to be nothing short of hectic.

She turned her head toward the stairs, stopping to listen for a moment. When she was satisfied that the children were still happily playing upstairs and not about to intrude on their parents' private moment, she spoke, "I'm roughly the size of a beached whale, and somehow you still make me feel wanted. How do you do that?"

"Angel, you're beautiful; and I love you. I will _always _want you, and you're _not _the size of a beached whale for Christ's sake," he whispered in exasperation as his hand moved until it rested on Bella's protruding belly. "_This _is the biggest fucking turn-on because it says to the rest of the world that you're _mine. _You're carrying _my child. _And the rest of the jerks in this town who thought they had a chance with you can go suck their own dicks because you belong to me."

Bella laughed loudly then. "Charming."

Edward smiled cheekily. "I try," he said before kissing her again. "We'd better get going," he whispered against her lips, before rising from the spot where he'd been kneeling beside her chair.

Edward glanced around the room, before grabbing a small throw pillow and placing it under his wife's feet where they rested on the ottoman. He disappeared into the kitchen, reemerging a moment later with a large ice-cold glass of lemonade which he placed on the table next to Bella.

"Maybe I should call your Mom, I'm sure she'd come sit with you while we're gone?" In the span of a few minutes, Edward's mood had morphed from playful to apprehensive.

"Go Edward, I'll be fine, besides I wouldn't dream of dragging her away from the egg hunt."

He knelt beside her again and kissed her lips once more. "You sure?"

She nodded.

Edward then turned his attention to Bella's stomach. "Lottie, don't give Mommy any trouble while I'm gone." He kissed her stomach and flashed Bella a loving smile before calling up to Anthony and Marie that it was time to leave.

Bella laughed loudly as the children bounded down the stairs, sounding more like a herd of elephants then the two well-mannered youngsters who usually resided under that roof.

They got as far as the front porch before the sound of Edward's voice stopped them in their tracks, and they were suddenly back in the house, hurrying over to where their mother was resting.

"Sorry Mommy, we almost forgot to say goodbye," Anthony told her with a sheepish grin as he hugged her. Bella kissed his cheek while Marie kissed her mother's belly.

"Lottie Kate, be good," Marie scolded as she waggled a small finger at Bella's very large baby bump.

Bella bit back a laugh before kissing her daughter goodbye. One more kiss from her husband, and they were gone. As the door closed behind them, the soulful sounds of Stevie Wonder began to filter through the room.

_Edward_

If Bella had been paying attention, she would have seen her husband fiddling with the Ihome just before his departure.

She settled back in her chair and closed her eyes.

_My Cherie Amour, lovely as a summer's day  
>My Cherie Amour, distant as the Milky Way<br>My Cherie Amour, pretty little one that I adore  
>You're the only girl my heart beats for<br>How I wish that you were mine_

_In a cafe or sometimes on a crowded street_  
><em>I've been near you, but you never notice me<em>  
><em>My Cherie Amour, won't you tell me how could you ignore<em>  
><em>That behind that little smile I wore<em>  
><em>How I wish that you were mine<em>

Soon she became aware of a warm furry body resting against her feet. She opened her eyes to see Hermione curled up on the ottoman watching her.

Before long, not wanting to be left out, Sam came over and sat beside her on the rug before resting his head on her lap.

Bella giggled. "I feel so loved," she said before patting Sam's head.

A short time later, she heard a key turn in the lock and assumed that Edward had forgotten something. Imagine her surprise when it wasn't Edward who came through the door, but her father.

"Hey Dad, what are you doing here?"

Her Dad grinned. "Thought you might need some company," he said as he petted Sam who'd come to greet him.

_That was nice_

"I'm surprised Mom didn't come with you."

"She wanted to, but I told her to stay put, I don't think she'd survive the day if she wasn't able to take five thousand pictures of Marie and Anthony hunting for eggs." He informed with a chuckle.

Bella sighed sadly. "I wish I could be there."

"Bella sometimes, whether you like it or not, you need to put your health first." He said with a serious face. "This isn't your first time at the rodeo, little girl. I thought you would have learned your lesson after Marie."

It was true. She'd worried herself into such a state before giving birth to Marie that her blood pressure had shot up and she'd been forced to go on bed rest for the last month of her pregnancy. It didn't help that Will was less concerned with her health and more concerned with the fact that they couldn't have sex. Bella shuddered at the thought of her ex-husband and wondered why it took so long for her to wise up and leave him.

Whereas Bella's mother was chatty and exuberant, her father was the exact opposite, and precisely what Bella needed at that moment. She lay back, feeling exhausted, and wondered how she'd make it through the next day, much less an entire month before Lottie arrived.

She sighed.

"Can I get you anything Bells?" Her Dad asked from his seat on the sofa.

Bella smiled appreciatively. "No thanks, Dad. I'm good."

"What time do Edward's parents arrive?"

"The flight actually arrives around two, but they are doing a little sightseeing, and told Edward to take his time coming to get them."

Charlie nodded thoughtfully. "Well, the egg hunt shouldn't last much longer."

Since the children were on spring break for the next week, Edward's parents had decided that it would be the perfect opportunity to visit. It would be the first time either of them had seen the Cullens in months. Even though Edward's parents had been nothing but polite and respectful during their last visit, Bella had never quite gotten over the awkwardness of their first meeting, and doubted that she'd ever warm up to them the way Edward had to her parents.

Just as Charlie finished speaking, there was a sharp knock on the door. He signaled for Bella to stay where she was as he stood to answer it. From where she sat, she couldn't see whoever it was standing on her porch, but she heard them clearly enough.

"What can I do for you?" Charlie asked. Bella smiled, realizing that it was obviously someone he didn't know because he was using his cop voice.

_Surely it wasn't someone inquiring about the cottages? _

"I'm looking for Edward Cullen; who the hell are you?" Responded a shrill female voice.

Now most people in Winter Harbor would tell you that making the decision to be disrespectful to Police Chief Charlie Swan wasn't a wise one. Most days of the week, he carried a set of handcuffs and the keys to Winter Harbor's jail in his pocket, and he wasn't timid about using either.

But Charlie happened to be in an exceptionally good mood on this particular day, and decided that since he wasn't in uniform, there was no way for this rude young woman to know that he was an officer of the law, so he decided to give her a chance to redeem herself.

"Well, let's see. Since you're obviously not from around here, and are standing on the porch of a home that isn't yours, I'm thinking that I should be asking _you _that question."

As Bella listened to their exchange, she slowly stood from her chair before making her way across the room. As soon as she reached the banister to the staircase, she stopped. From that vantage point, she was able to see the person her father was conversing with, without interrupting them.

The first thing that struck Bella about the woman was that she was beautiful, in fact she was striking. She looked a few years older than Bella, probably nearing thirty, and had short blonde hair cut in an attractive bob. It made Bella groan internally, because she was feeling anything but attractive these days.

She watched as the woman huffed out a breath and glared at Chief Swan. "I need to speak with Edward Cullen; I was told he lives here."

"Yes, that's correct," Charlie answered. "What exactly do you need with Edward?"

"He's my _husband_, is that reason enough for you?" She sneered.

Charlie was startled by the gasp that came from behind him at the woman's words. He turned and immediately rushed over to assist his daughter who was clinging to the banister as if it was a lifeline. "Bells honey, are you okay?"

She looked at her father, her eyes filled with dread. "Husband?" was the only word she was able to utter in her shock.

"Well, I suppose ex-husband would be more accurate. Now, can I ask who you people are?"

Bella glared at the woman before answering. "Yes, I'm Bella _Cullen_, Edward's _wife_."

Bella happily registered the look of surprise on the woman's face as she continued while gesturing toward her dad, "and _this _is my father, _Police Chief _Charlie Swan."

If it was possible, the woman's eyes grew even wider in surprise at Bella's second statement.

"And I don't know what it is that you want with Edward, but you need to…. Oh God," Bella exclaimed before glancing worriedly at her father and then down to the floor beneath her feet where a puddle was beginning to form.

Charlie looked down, "Oh!" he exclaimed as his daughter clutched his arm.

Edward's ex, after gazing down at the floor to see what had captured their attention, groaned in disgust. "Ew," she blurted out rudely.

Bella's glare returned. "Seeing that my water just broke, and I'll be heading to the hospital directly, I think it best that you leave. Under the circumstances, _my_ husband is going to be rather busy for the rest of the day, and won't be available to speak with you."

"Bells, what can I do, what do you need?" Charlie interrupted.

She turned to her father, ignoring the disgruntled woman still loitering on the porch. "Call Edward and… can you and Mom take the kids?"

"Sure, honey. But, we're coming to the hospital," her Dad informed as he pulled out his cell phone.

Bella nodded. "Okay."

Edward's ex breathed out an exasperated sigh. "Look, just have Edward contact me. I'm staying at the Fairfield Inn in Bar Harbor." She began to leave, and then turned back, sneering. "Oh, and you can also remind him that I'm not a patient person. If I don't hear from him soon, I _will _find him."

"Go!" Bella exclaimed. Whatever this woman's issue, Bella didn't have time to think about it now.

_Of all the days for this bitch to darken our doorstep…_

"Here's Edward, honey, he wants to speak with you."

Bella graced her Dad with a watery smile before taking the phone from his hand. "Hey."

"Angel, we're on our way. How are you feeling? Any contractions?"

"No, nothing. Oh Edward, it's too early. She's not supposed to come for another month." Hit with the full force of what was happening,Bella began to outright sob.

"Bella, calm down. Everything will be fine. Our girl's just a little anxious." Edward chuckled to mask his worry.

"I love you," she sniffled.

"I love you too. I'm almost home."

Less than five minutes later, the house was abuzz with activity as suitcases were packed and bodies piled into cars. Shortly thereafter, Chief Swan and Renee, with the children in their vehicle, pulled onto the road close behind Edward and Bella, and began the more than one hour journey to Bar Harbor hospital.

_***S*C***_

"What's that, Mommy?" Marie asked as she warily eyed the intravenous tube leading from Bella's arm to the IV bag hanging beside the bed.

"That bag has medicine that's helping Mommy and Lottie." Edward answered before Bella had a chance, as he gently lifted Marie onto his lap. There was no denying the fact that both children were visibly upset at seeing their mother in a hospital bed attached to tubes and wires.

Bella was beginning to regret asking to see them.

"Does that hurt Mommy?" Anthony asked with a worried expression as he looked at Bella's arm.

_He looks so much like Edward…_

"What, the tube?" Bella asked.

Anthony nodded.

"Oh no, honey, not a bit." She answered as she put her arm around him and pulled him against the side of the bed.

"Bells, maybe we should take the kids," her dad nodded in the direction of the door.

Bella agreed, knowing that she didn't want the children in the room when things began to get more 'intense'. She kissed them and her father goodbye before Charlie ushered them out. Renee lingered behind a moment longer. "I love you baby," She whispered before kissing her daughter; both of them with tears in their eyes.

"Love you too Mom."

The labor pains has started coming at regular intervals by the time Edward's parents arrived at the hospital. "Bella, is it okay if my parents come back?" Edward asked hesitantly.

Bella was shocked that they wanted to see her, but she could tell that Edward wanted it.

"Of course," she answered in a small voice, knowing she'd made the right decision when she saw the smile that lit up Edward's face as he left to find them.

"Hello Bella," Esme said as she slowly approached the bed, a hopeful smile on her face. "We just wanted to let you know that we're here." She patted Bella's arm reassuringly, while Carlisle beamed at her.

"Thank you." Bella didn't really know what else to say. There was an awkward silence before she spoke again. "Did you see Anthony before he left?"

Esme and Carlisle both smiled brightly. "Yes, we did and Marie as well. She's quite a doll, Bella. I'm sure this little one will be every bit as sweet as her big sister."

Bella's mouth fell open in shock. It was such a wonderful, _maternal_ thing to say, and Bella was grateful for it.

"Thank you." She whispered.

Esme then leaned down to kiss Bella's cheek. "Don't worry my dear, everything will be fine, more than fine." She said before patting Bella's arm again.

Carlisle then took Bella's hand in his and gave it a little squeeze.

Before leaving the room, they both hugged their son, and Bella watched as the mask he'd managed to hide behind that entire day cracked, and for a brief moment the fear and worry he was feeling inside became evident on his handsome face.

It was a truth that he was only comfortable revealing in front of his parents, and Bella understood. He felt the need to be brave and strong in front of his wife, and she loved him even more for it.

When Esme placed her hand on his cheek and spoke soft soothing words, Bella turned away and pretended not to notice.

She would let him have his illusion.

By the time he returned to her side, the mask was back in place.

_***S*C***_

"I forgot how much this hurts," Bella said through gritted teeth before turning toward her husband, who was looking rather pale. "How could I forget that?"

"Uh, I don't know, Angel. More ice chips?" He offered weakly.

Bella stubbornly shook her head. "I'm thirsty." But she knew that it would be a long time until she could quench her thirst. At the moment, she was in a holding pattern until she dilated enough to receive the coveted epidural which would take away her pain.

Suddenly Bella's eyes grew wide in panic. "The Easter baskets! Edward, what will we do about Easter!"

"Relax Bella; your parents have everything in hand. They took the kids back to our house and they'll set everything up."

At Edward's words she did relax, but only for a moment, before her eyes filled with tears. "It's our first Easter as a family, and we won't be spending it together."

"Oh Bella, please don't cry," Edward leaned over and kissed her forehead. "We can celebrate, all of us together, when we take our new daughter home."

Bella smiled and wiped away the tear just as another contraction seized her, and she held tightly to Edward's hand. She waited for it to pass before speaking again. "Distract me," she asked Edward, her voice hoarse.

"How Angel?"

"Tell me a story, a happy memory."

He leaned down to kiss her hand before he spoke. "All my happiest memories are tied up in my life with you, Anthony and Marie." He paused and brushed his lips across her hand again as he thought. "Earlier today I was thinking about last Easter."

Bella smiled as she thought back to that day almost a year before. "Tell me, Edward."

He smiled and brushed a loose tendril of hair back behind Bella's ear. It was now almost midnight, and she looked exhausted.

Edward began in a quiet voice and told the story. He would stop during each contraction, which now seemed to be coming at closer intervals.

"I think I must have known from the moment we met, that I wanted you forever," he told her in a low voice. "I made plans to propose as soon as we returned from New York in March. I even went out that week and purchased the ring."

Bella smiled as she listened.

"I wracked my brain, though, over _how _to do it. I knew I wanted the children involved, and then I was hit with sudden inspiration as it got close to Easter…"

_*****Flashback*** One year earlier*****_

"This is _different, _that's for sure," Bella told Edward as they sat on sand chairs, watching Anthony and Marie run up and down the beach, collecting stones. "But I'm not complaining."

Edward had insisted that, after Easter dinner, they take a thermos of hot chocolate down to the shore. He said it would be _relaxing_. Bella gazed over at him in amusement. Edward looked anything _but _relaxed, in fact he had been nervous all day. Now, wrapped in his hoodie while cradling his mug of cocoa in his hands, he looked nervous and cold.

Every now and then, he would check his phone or look behind where they sat as if watching for someone or something to appear. His behavior was confusing, but Bella was easily distracted as she watched Anthony and Marie play and laugh.

Suddenly Bella felt a small hand touch her arm. She looked up to find one of Marie's classmates smiling at her. "Hi, Marie's Mommy."

Bella chuckled, "Hi, Bea." Bella returned the little girl's smile as Bea handed her a pink plastic Easter egg.

"This is for you," she whispered before running away to join Marie and Anthony.

Bella furrowed her brow as she looked at the egg in her hand.

"Open it," Edward whispered from beside her. When she glanced at him, she was surprised to find his expression tense.

Bella did as he said and inside found a slip of paper with writing on it. "What's this? Instead of a fortune cookie, is it a fortune egg?" She asked in her bemusement.

"Read it," Edward instructed.

Bella took a breath and read the slip of paper, before turning to Edward and giggling over the cheesy note he'd written.

_**B- "You had me at 'hello'" – E**_

Edward grinned at her reaction, but Bella didn't have a chance to say anything more, before she felt another touch on her arm, and another egg being placed into her hand.

This time it was a friend of Anthony's named Dustin, and the egg was purple. She opened it and read the note inside, giggling even louder.

_**B- "You complete me" – E**_

And so it continued as friends of Anthony and Marie would appear and hand Bella eggs, each containing notes to her from her silly, romantic boyfriend. Bella's reactions varied from quiet snickers to loud cackles as she read…

_**B- "You're like my own personal brand of heroin" - E**_

_**B- "Promise me, you'll never let go…" - E**_

_**B- "Me love you loonngg time" - E**_

_**B- "Come with me if you want to live" - E**_

_**B- "I want all of you. Forever. Every day." –E**_

After reading the last one, Bella looked up to find Marie and Anthony standing in front of her, each holding an egg. The other children, along with their parents, stood a short distance away, and watched them with interest. This only added to Bella's confusion, but Edward, Anthony and Marie were all smiles, so she made an attempt to shrug it off.

"Here, Mommy," Marie said with a giggle as she handed Bella an orange egg. Bella opened it with a smile.

_**Isabella, "I never wish to be parted from you from this day on." – E**_

Bella drew in a breath and looked at Edward, resisting the urge to throw herself at him in front of the children and a fair chunk of the entire town of Winter Harbor. She glanced up at Anthony, expecting him to be the next one to hand her an egg, but Edward surprised her by speaking.

"Open mine next, Angel." He said before handing her a large blue plastic egg. This one felt heavier than the others, and when she opened it she was surprised to find a small velvet box inside, along with another slip of paper.

She read the note with a shaking hand.

_**Bella, I love you with all my heart, please do me the honor of becoming my wife – Edward**_

As she read the words and tears began to fill her eyes, she was aware of movement beside her. Edward was out of his chair and dropping to one knee in front of where she sat as he reached over to open the small velvet box, revealing a beautiful diamond ring inside. He removed the ring from the box and took her hand in his, just as Anthony tried to hand her his egg.

Someone, obviously realizing that Bella wouldn't be able to open this last egg unless she were to let go of Edward's hand, spoke then, "Open it for her Anthony." Bella smiled when she recognized the sound of her mother's voice, and turned to glance over her shoulder, only to find both her parents standing there smiling.

Anthony opened his egg, and held the note so Bella could see…

_**Say yes…**_

This time, Bella couldn't hold back as she launched herself at the man she loved. "Say the words out loud, Edward," she whispered in his ear.

He held her tight, and took a breath. "Will you marry me, Angel?"

With her arms around his neck, she finally told him what he wanted so desperately to hear. "Yes, Edward. Oh, yes."

They ignored the hoots and applause sounding from all around them as Edward captured his now _fiancée's_ lips in a searing kiss.

_*********************************end flashback***********************************_

"That was a perfect day," Bella whispered, "thanks for not hiring a flash mob," she said with a giggle before wincing in pain once again.

Edward didn't smile, as he placed a cool washcloth on Bella's head and held her hand through the contraction.

It wasn't long before Bella was finally able to receive her long-awaited epidural, and in the wee hours of Easter morning, Bella and Edward welcomed little Charlotte Katherine Cullen into the world.

Being a month early, she was rather small, weighing in at only six pounds, two ounces, but as her father liked to point out to everyone they knew, _she was perfect_.

Little Lottie was also the perfect mix of both Cullen and Swan, having the brown hair of her mother and sister, and eyes that Bella suspected would eventually be the color of her father's and brother's.

Soon after sunrise, the quiet solitude of the little hospital room was disturbed by two sets of ecstatic grandparents and two young children, who could barely contain their squeals of delight upon meeting their new sister for the first time.

"Can I hold her Daddy?" both children asked repeatedly before Edward finally acquiesced, seating each child in a chair as they took a turn. Bella noticed in quiet amusement that her husband never actually relinquished his hold on the baby while she was in the arms of her brother or sister.

As Marie and Anthony chattered on about their morning, and how generous the Easter bunny had been, Bella studied their innocent faces with a contented smile. When Anthony began to tell Edward's parents all about the Easter egg hunt the day before, Bella gasped, remembering what had transpired while the children had been off hunting for eggs.

"Oh, Edward," she turned to her husband with worried eyes, "in all the confusion, I forgot to tell you," her eyes darted to where Anthony was still in conversation with his grandfather, not looking in her direction, "we had a _visitor _yesterday_._"

Edward frowned and spoke to her in a low whisper. "Don't worry love, I know all about it." He then chuckled before continuing. "As luck would have it, Jackie happened to be staying in the same hotel as my parents last night, which actually turned out to be rather _unlucky _for her."

"Hey Edward and Bella, Charlie and I are going to take the kids down to the cafeteria. We'll see you in a bit," Carlisle informed with a wink as he and Charlie ushered Marie and Anthony from the room.

All of a sudden, Esme and Renee were at Bella's side; Esme bursting to tell her story. "On our way to our hotel room, we ran into that sorry creature, _Jackie, _and I demanded to know why she was here." Esme began. "It would appear that she's engaged. This new man is big on family and wants her to establish a relationship with Anthony." Esme chuckled without humor. "I made sure to remind her that she was referring to the child she never wanted. She countered with the argument that she'd fought in court for custody, which is a laughable defense considering she offered to sign away her rights if Edward was willing to make it worth her while. She walked out of that courtroom a much wealthier woman than when she entered."

Edward had never shared those details with Bella, and her heart broke all over again for the little boy whose own birth mother could place a monetary value on his worth.

"Don't worry," Esme continued, "She won't be bothering you any time soon. The threat of taking her to court seemed to resonate, at least for now. Her parting shot was to accuse Edward of cruelty for keeping Anthony from his mother." Esme gave Bella a kind smile. "I informed her, in no uncertain terms, that Anthony _has _a mother, a fine one who loves him, and who he loves in return."

Bella's mouth fell open in shock as Esme winked at her before turning to face Bella's mother.

"Come on, Renee, let's go find our husbands and grandchildren, and let Bella get some rest." Esme and Renee kissed the baby, Bella and Edward goodbye before sweeping from the room.

It took several minutes for Bella to wipe the look of surprise from her face. "Wow," she whispered.

Edward laughed. "I told you she was on our side. My mother is nothing if not fiercely protective. Unfortunately, sometimes she can seem very abrupt."

It dawned on Edward at that moment that he was finally beginning to understand his parents. He thought back over all the times during his youth, when he had assumed they were merely trying to control him. He realized now that all they had been attempting to do was to keep him from making mistakes.

Protecting him the only way they knew how…

"I think I finally get it," he whispered as he leaned his head against Bella's and gazed down at his new daughter.

"What?" Bella asked with a yawn.

"I would do _anything _to protect you and the children. This family is my whole world."

Bella smiled before yawning again. Edward reached, taking the baby in his arms before kissing Bella's forehead. "Sleep, Angel."

_*******************************************A/N****** ********************************  
>AN Can we say: Awwww. I love all Daddywards!**_

_**Song Rec: Ma Cherie Amour by Stevie Wonder**_

_**Also, please visit my other stories, if you like, and give them some love.**_

_**I love reviews more than chocolate Easter candy…okay that's not true because chocolate trumps almost everything in my life…. But I do love reviews. **_

_**Laters… **_


	5. Memorial Day Weekend

_**Disclaimer still applies.**_

_**Many thanks to jbeaucage for her wonderful beta work on this! Thanks so much my dear!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**************************************S*C*********** **********************_

_***Memorial Day Weekend***_

Bella held Lottie against her shoulder as she peeked out of the living room window. The sky was ominous. It had been sunny all day, so that she had all but discounted the forecast which called for heavy thunderstorms that afternoon.

_Seems the weather channel had been right after all…_

Edward had been gone all day, and even though she knew he was nearby, preparing the cottages for the first guests of the season, she still missed him.

_In more ways than one…_

Provided everything was as it should be, today was the day that her obstetrician would give her the okay to have sex again. Just after lunch, her mother would be arriving to carry Bella and Lottie to her appointment.

_Intimacy._

_Sex._

_Definitely two things she'd missed…_

Although, if she was being totally honest, she missed getting a full night's sleep even more.

The last few weeks had been busy to say the least. As a matter of fact, neither Bella nor Edward could remember a time in either of their lives when things had been quite as hectic. Edward had spent part of his days helping Bella with the baby, and the remainder painting and making repairs where needed on the cottages. They spent their evenings immersed in the care and management of three children, along with a dog and a cat.

It was no wonder that within minutes of their heads hitting their respective pillows each night, both were usually fast asleep.

Bella knew that, even if she'd been able to have sex sooner, she probably wouldn't have had the energy. She sighed wistfully and placed her sleeping baby in the crib.

No matter what, she decided she wouldn't make a big deal about tonight. Instead, she would let things happen naturally.

_***S*C***_

Edward came home earlier than expected, soaked through from the rain, but smiling from ear to ear. "Everything set?" She asked with a smile as he kissed her and leaned down to kiss Lottie's soft brown curls.

He nodded, "Not as much to do this year. Everything's ready for tomorrow."

After a quiet dinner, Marie occupied herself with a coloring book while Edward helped Anthony with his homework. Bella fed Lottie and bedded her down for what she hoped would be the next few hours.

She hadn't forgotten the doctor's 'all clear' and hoped to surprise Edward once the children were in bed.

_***S*C***_

"I want Daddy to do it!" Marie practically shouted the words while Bella tucked her in that night.

"Alright baby, I'll send him in."

"Okay," Marie answered in a softer voice, "I love you Mommy."

"I love you too."

Since Lottie's birth, each of the children had displayed 'needy' moments in which they wanted Mommy or Daddy's full attention. It wasn't that either of them resented the baby, they loved her dearly, but with her addition, they now had to share their parents with yet one more person. It took some getting used to.

"She wants you to read to her tonight." Bella told Edward as she passed him in the hall on the way to Anthony's room.

"Oh," Edward gave Bella an apologetic smile. "Sorry, Angel."

"It's fine Edward, I'll say goodnight to Anthony and then get ready for bed." She brushed her hand along his arm and gave him a meaningful look. "Don't be long."

Edward's eyebrows shot up as he grasped what he hoped she was trying to say and a smile tugged at his lips.

Bella caught the hopeful glint in his eye and laughed lightly before going to kiss their son goodnight.

_***S*C***_

Holding back tears, Bella stared at her reflection in the full length mirror. She had decided to wear the black lingerie ensemble she'd worn on their wedding night, but after trying it on and getting a good look at herself, she noticed the existence of a couple extra bulges and rolls that weren't there a year before.

"Ugh," she groaned in frustration. She'd been trying to get back in pre-pregnancy shape, but didn't realize how difficult that would prove to be. There was no way she would let Edward see her like this.

She grabbed her big flannel robe and slipped it on, hiding the satin and lace underneath, before sitting down on the bed, a teary, emotional mess.

Once the tears had subsided, she washed her face and went to see what was keeping Edward.

As she approached Marie's door, she could hear a hushed conversation from inside the room.

"But, Sonny Thompson says that you can _never _be my real Daddy. That you're Anthony's and Lottie's but not mine." Marie's sad little voice exclaimed.

"Ree, you're as much my daughter as Lottie is, don't listen to that little fu.…, uh, jerk. He doesn't know what he's talking about."

Bella placed her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing at Edward's verbal slip.

"No, he says you have to have the same bloods or somethin'. So you can't be my Daddy. But I _really, really _want you to be my Daddy." Bella's heart broke at Marie's declaration.

_My poor baby…_

"Could we go to the hosapul and you give me some of your blood through one of those tubes like Mommy had, then you could be my Daddy for real?"

Edward sighed loudly. "Baby, that's not necessary. Look, I'm going to tell you a secret that obviously that little shi... , um, I mean, that stupid _kid _Sonny doesn't know."

"A secret?" Marie whispered the question.

"Yes, it's a secret I haven't even told Anthony, so you have to keep it safe."

"I'll lock it up right here Daddy," Marie was grinning and pointing to her heart.

Edward laughed. "That is the _perfect _place, because my secret is all about _love. _When someone loves someone else with all their heart, it makes them family. And all the love I have in my heart for you makes me your Daddy for as long as you want me."

"Really?"

"Uh-huh. But you have to love me back."

"Oh I do Daddy!"

"Cross your heart?"

"A-huh. I love you soooo much."

Edward chuckled. "And I love you. Can you guess how much I love you?"

"How much?" Marie whispered.

"More than there are drops of water in the ocean," Edward answered as he smiled down at their daughter from his seat at the edge of the bed. "More than there are stars in the sky."

"That's a lot!" Marie grinned.

"Yep," He grinned as he tickled her sides with both hands. "More than all the giggles from all the ticklish little girls in the world put together!"

Marie cackled and tried to wiggle away from him as Edward laughed. He stopped tickling, and she stopped laughing but kept her smile.

"More than there are grains of sand on the beach… " Edward leaned down and kissed her forehead, "More than anything."

Marie studied his face. "So, if you're really my Daddy, then I don't have to go see my _other _Daddy no more right?"

Bella's heart clenched in her chest. She could quite literally kill Will for what he'd put her daughter through.

Edward paused before answering, and Bella knew he was counting to ten. He loathed Will with every fiber of his being, and had to reign in the anger before answering. "Ree, we can't stop your other Daddy from seeing you, but Mommy and I _promise _that every time you do, we will be with you every single second." He peppered her face with kisses while making his promise.

Marie seemed to accept that, and smiled before turning on her side and snuggling into her pillow. "One more story, Daddy." She breathed out with a yawn before closing her eyes.

"One more baby, then you have to go to sleep."

_*****Flashback*** One year earlier*****_

The first couple of weeks after Edward proposed were some of the happiest of Bella's life. Even though he was working diligently to have his cottages open for business by late May, he made sure to spend as much time as he could with Bella and the children.

Friday nights had become their unofficial 'date night'; the evening when Bella's parents were more than happy to watch both children; usually until the next day.

Her parents never questioned about her sleepovers at Edward's, for which she was grateful. They seemed to love him almost as much as she and Marie did, and once they were engaged, treated him as if he and Anthony were already members of the family.

It was quite a change from the way they'd treated Will.

They had been against her relationship with him from day one.

Bella was fast realizing just how perceptive her parents actually were…

Bella and Edward began to plan their nuptials almost immediately, both agreeing that they should wait until October to wed, thereby avoiding marrying during Winter Harbor's busy tourist season.

As soon as Edward mentioned the fact that his mother wanted to plan a lavish wedding and reception to be held in New York City, Bella wished with all her heart that she'd pushed for elopement.

However, she would never be the one to burst Edward's bubble. If this was the type of wedding that the man she loved wanted, how could she refuse him?

Bella's happy mood didn't waver until one evening in late April when Edward arrived to take her to dinner, and found her pacing on her parents' front porch, her expression downcast. He immediately sent Anthony inside and went to her.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

Bella let out a breath and looked up into his eyes. "Well, I found out why Will all of a sudden started paying child support again."

Edward frowned, waiting for her to continue.

"He wants unsupervised visits with Marie." Bella's expression turned a little frantic then. "Even before, when he was seeing her regularly I, or one of my parents was always there. I don't know anything about his life now. Suppose he brings his latest hook-up around my baby?"

Edward grasped Bella's shoulders gently before rubbing the tops of her arms in a soothing manner. "Have you spoken to your attorney?"

Bella's frown deepened. "Yeah, she says she's seen this type of thing before and if I don't agree, he'll take me to court and make it look as if I'm trying to keep him from his daughter." She sat down on the porch swing. "I'd lose because his attorney would no doubt point out the fact that, when we were married, I trusted Will to watch Marie while I worked. It seems I don't have a choice but to go along…"

Edward made a mental note to contact his own attorney for an opinion, but didn't say anything, not wishing to raise Bella's hopes. "There's got to be something you can do…"

"She did say that I could request the visits take place at his mother's house. She lives here in Winter Harbor, and even though she's never had much to do with Marie, she's not a bad person."

"Do you think he'll agree?"

Bella nodded. "I think so, but who knows with him?"

Edward pulled her into a hug. "Everything will be okay, Angel."

Bella relaxed and laid her head against Edward's shoulder. "Why now? Everything was so perfect. Leave it to Will to find a way to cause trouble."

Edward shrugged, not knowing what to say, but wishing he could throttle Will for upsetting his angel.

At Bella's insistence, she and Edward were present for Will's first two visits with his daughter. Will fought her request at first, but after Bella explained that their child barely knew him, he begrudgingly agreed.

As planned, the visits took place at his mother's home. Mrs. Peterson met them at the door. Her manner toward Bella and Edward was cool but polite. Bella didn't care; all that mattered was that she was kind to Marie.

"Hey there little bit," Will spoke to his only daughter in a sickeningly sweet tone, as he ushered her inside.

_He hasn't seen her in almost a year; he's probably forgotten her name._

Bella bit her lip, keeping that particular thought to herself.

"Hi," Marie answered shyly while the grasp she had on Bella's hand tightened.

"Look how much you've grown. I really missed you!" Will's tone implied that it wasn't his fault that he hadn't seen his child in such a long time.

When Will's gaze fell on Bella's hand, taking in the sight of her engagement ring, his tone became less polite. "I heard you got engaged. What happened, ya get knocked up?" He asked with a leering smile.

Bella bit her tongue and glared at Will. "No, not that it's any of your business."

"Still haven't acquired any manners have you, Peterson?" Edward interjected angrily.

Marie just looked confused.

"Okay Will, stop being rude." Mrs. Peterson tried to diffuse the situation.

After that, Will behaved.

Sort of.

The visit turned out to be pleasant enough as long as Will focused on Marie and ignored Bella and Edward. The next one, two weeks later was more of the same.

Bella became guardedly hopeful that Will could build a relationship with his child.

The first unsupervised visit took place on Memorial weekend. After dropping Marie off, Bella spent the rest of the day with Edward and Anthony. The first guests of the season were due to arrive, and Bella found that keeping busy took her mind off of the fact that Marie was not with her.

Actually, it was Anthony who kept her the most occupied. He seemed nervous all day, and wouldn't let Edward out of his sight. Edward noticed, and as the day drew on, his concern for his son increased.

By mid-afternoon, he asked Bella to watch the front desk and took Anthony into the office. "Son, what's going on?"

Anthony looked up at him with wide eyes. "Nothing?" He said it as more of a question.

Edward gave him an understanding smile. "Are you upset that Marie isn't here?"

Anthony looked down at the floor and nodded.

Edward frowned, "Her father wants to see her, and Bella and I want her to have a good relationship with him."

"I thought you said he was a jerk?"

"Uh…" Edward ran his hand through his hair. "Well, sorry you overheard that. But," He sat down in the chair beside Anthony and put his hand on his son's shoulder. "Look, we aren't doing this for _him. _We're allowing this because it's the best thing for _Marie_."

Anthony nodded. "Is she gonna live with him now?"

"No! Of course not. Her home is with Bella, and when Bella and I marry, her home will be with us."

"Okay."

Edward noticed that his son still looked troubled. "Is that all you're worried about?"

Anthony shook his head and went back to staring at the floor, before speaking in a voice barely above a whisper. "What if my mommy comes back? Will I have to go with her?"

Edward's mouth fell open in surprise. "No! Never! Anthony, Marie's situation is different. She had regular visits with her father until about a year ago. He genuinely wants to see her again."

"And my mommy doesn't want me…"

_Oh Christ…_

"Anthony," Edward coaxed his son's chin up in order to look into his eyes. "Whether or not your mommy wants to be a mother has nothing to do with you. You are a great kid and a wonderful son and, quite frankly, it's her loss that she doesn't know you. She wasn't ready to be a mommy…that's her problem, not yours."

Anthony nodded, but didn't smile.

"You know what?"

"What?"

"I know someone who loves you just as much as she loves her own little girl. And that someone would like nothing better than to be your mommy. Do you know who that is?"

Anthony grinned, showing the gap where his baby teeth had been. "Bella?"

Edward smiled and nodded. "We're going to be a family Anthony, and I can't wait."

Anthony smiled because he knew it was the truth.

"I love Bella too, Daddy. A whole lot."

"I know you do."

Anthony sat quietly for a minute. "Do you think she would get mad if I called her Mommy?"

Edward's heart leapt in his chest. "Oh son, I think that would make her very happy."

"Really?"

Edward nodded and smiled.

When seven o'clock that evening rolled around, Bella and Edward, along with Anthony, were ready and waiting at Mrs. Peterson's door.

On the way home they asked Marie about her day, and were relieved to hear that she actually enjoyed herself. Will had taken her to the park and to eat ice cream, and as Bella listened to her daughter's happy chatter, she felt a small glimmer of hope that maybe Will had finally matured enough to be a good father.

But then, Bella had a tendency to be foolishly optimistic at times….

_*********************************end flashback***********************************_

When Marie was finally asleep, Edward slipped from her room, looked in on Anthony, and then made his way to his own bedroom hoping for a little 'quality' time with his beautiful wife.

When he reached the master bedroom however, he found Bella and Lottie curled up together in the bed, both fast asleep.

Bella had obviously been nursing the baby when they both dozed off, and Edward was treated to a view of Bella's bare breast where the side of her robe had fallen away from her body.

He could feel his body responding to the sight. It had been so fucking long since they, well, _fucked. _

_Not fucking. Making love…_

Edward chastised himself for his base thoughts and desires.

No matter the moniker, Edward wanted it.

Now….

Yesterday…

Last week…

He gently lifted his sleeping daughter from the bed and placed her in the crib with a soft kiss, before turning back to his wife.

His brow furrowed as he studied the big, bulky robe covering almost every inch of her body.

Thinking she may have been cold, Edward made sure to pull the comforter over them after he crawled in beside Bella, naked and hopeful.

He peeled the robe away from one shoulder and was surprised to be met with black lace underneath. He immediately recognized the little black lingerie set that Bella wore before getting pregnant. His cock twitched with delight.

He had to see all of her, and made it his mission to rid her of that stupid fucking robe.

Half asleep, Bella cooperated as he slid her arm from the sleeve, but when he tried rolling her over to remove the robe completely, her eyes shot open.

"Edward," she sat up and clutched at the robe, trying to bring it back around her body. "What are you…"

"Angel, isn't it obvious? I want to see you." He whispered as he touched his lips to hers before kissing the exposed skin of her shoulder.

"But you can't… I.. I'm hideous." Bella exclaimed as she tried to pull the robe from his grasp.

"You're crazy," he muttered as he pulled her hands away and continued taking off the robe.

"No, Edward," she pleaded. "Just let me change into something else. This leaves nothing to the imagination."

"I fail to see the problem," he whispered against her skin as he kissed her bare breast.

Bella whimpered a little, but was able to answer him. "It shows every disgusting bulge…. I'm never going to lose this weight…"

Suddenly Edward's finger was on her lips, silencing her. "Angel, would you give yourself a break? It's only been six weeks." He removed his finger from her lips and kissed them. "But, I want you to know that if you _never _get back to exactly the size you were, you'll still be perfect," he insisted while finally pulling that enormous robe off of his wife and heaving it across the room.

He thought of possibly burning it later…

"I'm not," she whispered as she tried to cover her body with her arms.

Edward would have none of that.

"You are so astoundingly beautiful. Where are these 'bulges' you're talking about?"

Bella pointed to her waist and hips where, the flesh spilled over the top of the panties forming a distinctive 'muffin top'. Then she pointed to the top of her upper thighs which were slightly flabbier than they had been a year before.

"Are you seriously upset about that?" he asked. "It's nothing." He knew better than to laugh. Bella was highly emotional and if he said the wrong thing now, he probably wouldn't get laid for another month…

She nodded and sniffled.

"I'm not taking back what I said Bella. You're _perfect, _and I think these little bulges are sexy."

Bella huffed out a breath, and scowled at her husband.

He grinned cheekily in response. "You don't believe me?"

"You're ridiculous." She muttered.

In response, Edward laid her back on the bed and leaned down to kiss each offending little bulge. "They _are _fucking sexy, because they are proof that you carried my baby inside you." Next he kissed the tops of her thighs as his fingers trailed over the lace covering the place where her legs were joined.

Bella's entire body came alive in response to his touch.

"As a matter of fact, I'm going to miss them when they're gone…" he murmured against the skin of her thigh before moving his mouth to the place where his fingers had just been teasing. He worked his tongue against the lace covered flesh until his wife let out a moan that was almost loud enough to wake the baby.

"Shhh," he whispered, his lips still pressed against the lace of her panties.

"Oh God," her voice was a whisper that time, and Edward chuckled at her attempt to be quiet.

He smoothed his fingers over the place where his lips had just been while making his way slowly up Bella's body, pausing now and then to leave a lingering kiss until, finally, his mouth found hers.

"You are beautiful baby, and I love every part of you." He murmured against her lips before attacking her with frantic kisses. Soon not only lips but tongues were colliding as Edward's talented fingers moved over Bella's heated flesh, preparing her for the moment when he'd be inside her.

"Baby, as much as I love this," he grasped a handful of black lingerie. "I prefer a naked Bella."

Bella quickly complied by yanking off the top, while Edward looped his fingers through the panties and dragged them down her legs. He eyed her appreciatively before lifting her up and onto his lap. "Sometimes, I can't believe you're really mine," he breathed out just before positioning her above him and slowly lowering her onto his length.

They moaned in unison at the feel of finally being connected once again. Edward held still, giving Bella a chance to adjust to the intrusion.

_It had been so long…_

"Are you okay, Angel?" He asked through clenched teeth, fighting the urge to move.

Bella nodded. "Feels good," she said with a sigh. She began to rock against him, signaling Edward that is was okay to move. His movements were slow at first, before his raw need for his beautiful wife overwhelmed him. He was surrounded by her taste, her smell, her warm slick flesh, and God, how he'd missed it, all of it. Soon, he was thrusting in earnest and pressing his mouth to hers, swallowing her cries of pleasure.

Neither would last long.

It was to be expected after having abstained for such a lengthy period of time.

As soon as Edward felt Bella's flesh trembling and clenching around him, he allowed himself to let go, and was soon pulsing and shaking as his own orgasm overtook him. "Angel, Angel," he whispered her nickname like a prayer against her lips.

Later, as they lay facing one another, Lottie still sleeping peacefully in her crib, Bella stroked Edward's cheek with her hand. "Thank you."

Edward grinned and wiggled his eyebrows. "No need to thank me, I'll leave a bill for my services on the dresser."

Bella giggled. "You're incorrigible." She kept her smile as she continued. "But I still want to thank you. What you said before, when I was feeling self-conscious." She took a deep breath. "It means more to me than you can ever know, Edward. After I had Marie, I heard on a daily basis how unattractive I was… so, my self-esteem is kind of nonexistent."

"That fucker was a fool…."

"I know, and I don't want this to be about _him._" Bella interrupted. "I just want you to know that I'm trying to overcome a lot of my issues, and that it wouldn't be possible if not for you."

Edward pressed his lips to hers. "I feel the same way, Bella. Since finding you and Marie, and now having Lottie, my life feels complete somehow." He gave Bella a mischievous smile. "The only thing missing is more children…"

"Hold on a minute mister," Bella was still smiling, but her tone had turned challenging. "I don't think my girlish figure could survive another pregnancy."

"Nonsense," he retorted, still grinning. "I'll help you; we can even exercise together if you want. Only I can't be held responsible for what I do when you're all hot and sweaty."

"One track mind," Bella accused.

"Most definitely." He leaned forward and kissed her lips. "But since we have Lottie, I think it only fair that we add one more boy to the brood."

"Fine, you can have the next one."

Edward blurted out a laugh. "Would if I could Angel."

They both laughed quietly then and drifted off to sleep, happily content in each other's arms.

_*******************************************A/N****** ********************************  
>AN In the next chapter we will learn what happened during Marie's continued visits with her father.**_

_**Thanks to everyone who favorites, reads, reviews, etc. I appreciate each and every one of you. **_

_**Join us in the group Emmamama's Stories on Facebook. **_

_**I'm Emmamama88 on Twitter. Annie Author VanV on Facebook.**_

_**Until next time…. **_


	6. 4th of July

_**Disclaimer still applies.**_

_**Many thanks to jbeaucage for all her help! Thanks again my dear!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_************S*C************_

_***Independence Day* aka 4th of July**_

"Bella, I think she's gonna do it this time!" Edward exclaimed from the living room where Bella had left him moments before, playing with the baby.

She smiled as she put the pot roast in the oven and set the timer. "With you as her coach, how could she not?"

She continued to smile as she crossed the living room to where Edward and Lottie were sprawled across the floor on a blanket. Bella arrived just in time to see her daughter push off from her tummy and roll onto her back. The surprised look on her sweet face when she landed caused both her parents to laugh. Lottie rewarded them with a beautiful toothless grin.

"See?" Edward exclaimed. "You aren't just a pretty face, are you, Lottie?" Edward cooed as he leaned down and let Lottie attempt to grab his nose. "Such a smart girl. Your brother was the same age when he rolled over for the first time."

Bella giggled again as she watched Edward cuddle with their baby. "I can't remember how old Marie was…"

"Eleven weeks," Edward answered. "It's in her baby book. So she beat both Anthony and Lottie by a week." He chuckled. "That reminds me, we need to write this in Lottie's book."

Bella had come to realize that from the day of Anthony's birth, even though his ex-wife still lived with them at the time, Edward had been the child's sole caregiver. He had documented every stage of Anthony's growth, just as he was now doing with Lottie.

Just as Edward handed the baby off to Bella and went in search of a pen to record the important milestone, Anthony and Marie came bounding into the house through the back door.

"I'm telling Mommy!" Marie shouted.

"Inside voices!" Edward stopped his search for a pen and stood in the doorway to the kitchen, hands balled in fists on his hips while staring down at their two oldest children.

"What are you going to tell Mommy, Marie?" He asked in a quiet but authoritative voice.

"Um," Marie paused; Edward could be quite intimidating when he wanted to be.

Anthony used her hesitation as a chance to defend himself. "I said I was sorry!"

"And what exactly are you sorry for?"

Bella could hear Anthony's sigh all the way in the living room.

Edward waited.

"I threw Marie's flip flops in the water. But I got them out again."

"And apologized?"

"Yes."

"But now they're all wet!" Marie seemed to have finally found her voice. "I don't like getting my feet wet."

Edward stared at her in disbelief. "Marie, you're in a bathing suit. And if I'm not mistaken, you've been jumping in and out of water for the past hour."

"But I didn't want my shoes wet!"

Bella rolled her eyes. Marie was such a little drama queen.

"Anthony, from now on leave your sister's things alone."

"Okay." Anthony answered in a quiet voice.

"And you young lady, don't be in such a hurry to get your brother in trouble. Yes, he shouldn't have done what he did, but he fixed it and apologized. Now, you two have been at each other's throats all day. I think some quiet time is in order. I want you to come inside, change into dry clothes, and then go to your rooms until dinner is ready."

"Aww," both children groaned in unison.

"Don't _aww_ me, you need to stop all this bickering if you want to go with Mommy and me to the fireworks tonight."

Anthony and Marie obeyed their father's commands in silence, and Edward, pen in hand, returned to the living room. "Have I ever told you what a wonderful father you are?"

Edward grinned at his wife before kissing her lips. "A few times. So, you wanna go take a nap while I mind the baby?"

"Planning on a late night are we?"

"Maybe," he admitted. "I was kind of hoping we'd set off a few fireworks of our own."

_Fireworks_

The word alone would always take Bella back to that night, a year before, when she and Edward surprised their families by doing something spontaneous, carefree and yes, a little impulsive. But Bella knew she wouldn't go back and change the course of events, even if she could…

_*****Flashback*** One year earlier*****_

Even though Marie's first unsupervised visit with her father had been a success, Bella and Edward tried not to let it lull them into a false sense of security. If Bella knew anything, it was that Will was unpredictable, and very unreliable.

In mid-June, when Bella and Edward took Marie to her grandmother's home for her next unsupervised visit, Will wasn't there when they arrived. Mrs. Peterson explained that he was running late, but was on his way. Rather than make Bella and Edward wait around, she assured them that Marie would be fine and that she would enjoy nothing more than to spend a little time with her only granddaughter.

After a few minutes hesitation, they reluctantly kissed Marie goodbye.

That evening, when they arrived to pick her up, they were greeted at the door by a woman Bella had never met. After opening the door and giving Bella the once-over, she didn't say a word before turning and shouting into the house for Marie.

When she turned back to face Bella, she opened her mouth, about to speak, but before uttering a single syllable, her gaze fell on Edward. Her expression changed to one of lustful appreciation as she raked her eyes over his face and then his body.

"I'm Lena, by the way." She announced while continuing to eye-fuck Bella's fiancé.

"Okay." Bella answered. Still having no clue _who _this Lena person was. "Where's Will?"

"Oh, he ran to the store for cigarettes."

"And Mrs. Peterson?"

"Mom had to go to work."

_Mom?_

At that moment, Marie came bursting through the door, shouting goodbyes to everyone in the house as she made for the car.

A bewildered Bella and Edward followed close behind her.

Bella kept the anger she was feeling in check, but knew as soon as she arrived home, she was going to have an unpleasant phone conversation with Will.

Not that any conversation with Will was ever anything other than unpleasant.

_How dare he leave their daughter with someone Bella had never even met? A virtual stranger?_

Bella was relieved that Marie appeared to be fine despite her father's irresponsible behavior. Actually, Marie was more than fine. By the sound of things, she'd had a wonderful day.

"I got to play with two new girls today." She announced as they drove away from her grandmother's home.

"Is that so?" Bella asked.

"Yep. We went to the park with my Daddy's friend Lena, and played with her daughters."

Bella's ears perked up at that. "So Lena is Daddy's friend?"

"A-huh."

Bella thought about the fact that Lena referred to Will's mother as 'Mom' and shook her head in amazement. Even while married to the woman's son, Bella had never felt comfortable enough to call her anything other than 'Mrs. Peterson'.

"Is Lena nice?"

Marie shrugged. "She's okay. She yells a lot, at Skylar and Macy."

Bella didn't like the sound of that, but let it pass. "How old are her daughters?"

"Skylar is seven and Macy is eight. We had fun together."

Bella was a little uneasy but, couldn't exactly complain. If Will was dating someone, and arranged it so that Marie could have a play date with the woman's children, she couldn't find any fault in that. She only wished he'd asked her first.

She let out a gust of air and Edward, almost as if he could read her mind, reached over and clasped her hand in his.

That evening, Bella retreated to her parents' back porch in order to phone Will. It was probably going to be ugly, and she didn't want to take the chance that Marie or Anthony would overhear. As soon as he said 'hello', Bella didn't give Will a chance to say another word before making her thoughts on the matter of leaving their daughter with a stranger perfectly clear.

"Get over yourself Bella," he snapped back. "Lena has more experience with kids than you have. She's raising two on her own. You can't even handle one, so you let your _parents_ do everything for Marie."

"That's a lie and you know it."

"Whatever. Bottom line is that you let my daughter around that guy who's fucking you, and never once asked my permission."

"Don't cheapen my relationship with Edward. You're the only person who ever _fucked _me; the disgusting memory of which I'm working very hard to forget." Bella snapped. She heard Will's displeased snort, but it didn't deter her from continuing. "And the reason I never spoke to you about Edward was that you've been missing from your daughter's life for almost a year!" Bella shouted. It wasn't long before she felt Edward's strong hand pressed against her back, helping her nerves to calm immediately.

"You're such a bitch."

"Now that you've stooped to name-calling, I can see this conversation is over…" She got ready to end the call before Will stopped her.

"Hold on. I needed to tell you something anyway. The next visit, I want Marie to stay overnight."

Bella paused, trying to push back the panic that was rising to the surface. "Why?"

"Because we're taking the girls to the aquarium, it's a long drive and it will be really late when we get back. Lena and I thought it best if we all crash at Mom's."

Bella immediately got her back up. "Marie's not staying if your 'friend' is staying as well."

"Would you fucking let me finish? That's the problem with you. You never know when to stop talking."

At his words, Bella's blood began to boil once again.

"We're not staying in the same room. You know my mom wouldn't allow that shit."

Her head was spinning, and she told Will that she couldn't give him an answer right away.

After two days of mulling it over and discussing the matter with Edward and her parents, she decided to relent. This would be Will's big chance to prove himself, and Bella sincerely hoped that he didn't screw it up.

_***S*C***_

The day of Marie's overnight proved to be a difficult one for Bella. She didn't often spend the night away from Marie, and when she did, her little girl had always been left in the loving care of her _Swan _grandparents.

In order to keep from breaking down, she spent all day with Edward and Anthony.

The next morning, Sunday, not having been able to sleep well the night before, she dressed early and made the short drive to Mrs. Peterson's.

A very groggy Will answered the door, and scowled at Bella before calling out to Marie. As soon as Marie heard her name, she rose from the spot where she was camped out on the living room floor with the other girls.

After gathering her things, Will made a big deal of hugging her goodbye. Bella, not sure if Marie was just grumpy and tired, noticed that the child never smiled and never hugged her father back.

Just before turning to leave, Bella saw Lena glaring at her from the kitchen doorway, a large mug of coffee clutched between her hands.

Bella ignored her, suddenly feeling the urge to get her daughter out of there and back home as soon as possible.

On the drive to her parents' house, Bella's attempts to get Marie to talk had proven futile. When the little girl immediately retreated to her bedroom upon arrival, she began to worry that something was seriously wrong.

She entered Marie's room only to find her lying in bed, wide awake, and staring at the ceiling.

"Sweetie, I need your help with something." Bella said softly as she sat down on the bed.

Marie stopped looking at the ceiling and turned her gaze toward her mother. "What's wrong, Mommy?"

"Well, I'm worried because I can tell you're upset. And until I know the reason, I'm going to keep worrying and worrying…"

Marie frowned. "I don't wanna tell you."

"Baby, you know you can tell me anything." She coaxed.

Marie stared at her mother. "I don't wanna go back to Grandma Lynn's."

"Why not, sweetie?"

"I was bad," Marie admitted in a sad voice, just before her lip began to quiver.

Bella pulled her little girl up from the bed until she was cradled against her chest, and proceeded to brush her fingers through Marie's hair. "I can't imagine that you were bad. Why don't you tell me exactly what happened?"

Marie wrapped her arms tightly around her mother before whispering the details of her shame. "I didn't want to touch the sharks."

"What?"

"In the touch tank at the 'quarium. Skylar and Macy wanted me to touch the sharks, but I didn't want to…"

"Honey, that doesn't mean you were bad…"

"That's not the bad part. When they started teasing me, I told them to stop, but they wouldn't. Then I said 'shut up'."

"Oh," Bella paused. "Well, you know I don't like that phrase, but saying it doesn't make you bad, Marie. I hope you apologized."

"Yes."

"Well then, no harm done."

Marie was quiet for a moment before Bella heard her sniffling.

"Lena hit me." She said in a voice barely above a whisper.

_What?!_

Bella took a deep breath and pulled Marie away, so she could look at her face. "Lena hit you?"

Marie nodded.

"For saying 'shut up'?"

Marie nodded again as a few more tears trailed down her cheeks.

Bella was abruptly furious.

"Where did she hit you, baby?"

"On my face. Everyone at the 'quarium saw it." A sob caught in Marie's throat as she continued. "She told me I was a bad girl. I'm sorry I said shut up, Mommy." She gave Bella a pleading look as she practically wailed out the last few words.

Bella pulled Marie back against her, holding her baby close while her own heart fractured. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. "You're not a bad girl, Marie. I cannot say the same for that woman. Don't worry, baby, I promise that she'll never come near you again." Bella tried to swallow her anger momentarily in order to ask another question. "Did you tell your daddy what she did?"

"He was standing there. After L…Lena slapped me, he told me to say sorry to the girls."

Bella was going to kill her ex-husband.

After briefly explaining to her parents what happened, and watching as their eyes widened in surprise and then narrowed in anger, Bella stood from the table and made for the front door.

Her dad was immediately on his feet, stopping her. "Just where do you think you're going, Missy?"

"I'm going to have a word with my ex-husband and that bitch, and I may just slap the two of them for good measure! He's never getting near my daughter again if I can help it!" Bella's entire body was shaking with her anger.

"Bella, stop and think about what you just said. You know, little girl, that violence never solved anything." Her dad was trying to be the voice of reason. "Well, except for when Edward knocked the shit out of that fool a few months ago." Charlie Swan's mustache twitched in amusement at the memory.

"Charlie, you're not helping," Renee scolded before turning to her daughter. "Bella, I think you should have your say, but please don't hit anyone. Will would not hesitate to press charges. You can't risk losing your daughter."

Her mother's words caused Bella's stomach to twist uncomfortably. She was right. Bella needed to remain the level-headed, responsible parent. Will had always been irrational and impulsive, and once again it was going to be his downfall.

Renee was able to coax Bella back to the kitchen for a cup of tea, before she did something she'd regret. Bella had calmed considerably by the time Edward and Anthony arrived, surprising everyone with donuts. It wasn't long before Marie padded downstairs to join them.

As soon as he saw her, Edward pulled Marie into a hug. "Ree, I was hoping you'd like to spend the day at our place. Anthony's dying to go in the water."

Marie smiled widely and nodded.

"Okay then," Edward continued, "as soon as Mommy and I return, we'll leave."

Bella gave Edward a confused look.

He quirked an eyebrow at her and smirked, "We'll be back in a little while," he announced to the room as he grabbed Bella's hand and led her out to his car.

"Where are we going?"

Edward frowned, "To have a word with your ex."

"Dad phoned you?"

Edward nodded. "And I've already had a conversation with my attorney. I'm putting Peterson on alert."

Bella smiled. "God, you're sexy when you're pissed off."

Edward blurted out a laugh. "Cut that out, Angel. I'm trying to hold onto my anger here…"

When they arrived at the Petersons', the car had barely come to a stop before Bella was out of it and bounding toward the front door. Edward had to run to catch up with her.

"Did Marie forget something?" Mrs. Peterson asked in confusion after opening the door to them.

"No, I'd like to have a word with Will and Lena please." Bella tried to keep her tone even.

Mrs. Peterson looked even more confused.

Will's voice sounded from inside; he'd obviously heard Bella's request. "What's going on? If you have something to say to me, Bella, say it over the phone."

"I need to do this face to face," Bella began; aware that Lena's daughters were watching the entire exchange. "I suggest you and your _friend _step outside unless you want the children to hear this."

At that moment, Lena herself appeared in the open doorway. "Is there a problem?"

Bella took a good look at the woman before her. From her straggly, dirty blonde hair, still bearing the remnants of an old perm, to the bony shoulders protruding from the edges of a 'barely there' blue halter top, then down to the ratty cut off jean shorts hanging from her hips.

No, Lena was not attractive, but it was obvious that she could be, were she to put a little effort into it.

_And toss out her entire wardrobe while she was at it._

Unfortunately, the attractiveness or unattractiveness of Will's current hookup was the least of Bella's concerns.

This bitch had hit her child, and she was going to answer for it.

"There wasn't a problem until you decided to slap my daughter," Bella seethed, not able to hold in her anger any more. "And if that wasn't enough, you then told her she was bad. How dare you?!"

Lena had the nerve to roll her eyes. "My girls aren't allowed to say _shut up _to each other."

"So you hit them for it?" Bella asked, incredulously.

"When necessary." Lena told her with a shrug. "If Marie is going to be around my kids, she needs to follow my rules."

"You're not her parent!"

By this time, Will finally appeared in the doorway behind Lena.

"Well, someone needed to discipline that child. You weren't around, and Will doesn't know how. You see he hasn't been _allowed _to see his daughter enough to learn what it takes to be a good parent," Lena sneered.

"That was _his _choice." Bella was still speaking in a raised tone. "And lady, you know _nothing _about being a good parent." As she stood there, she felt Edward's hand soothe her back before grasping onto her shoulder. Bella took a deep breath before continuing. "There is something seriously wrong with you if you think it's okay to slap a child across the face."

Lena just glared at her.

"I wonder if your daughters' father approves of the way you treat his children. If I were him, I'd be suing for custody."

For the first time since Bella and Edward had arrived, Lena actually looked uncomfortable.

"From this moment on, I will make certain that _you _are allowed nowhere near my daughter," Bella directed her statement at Lena, but Will was the one to respond.

"You can't stop me from seeing my kid!" He exclaimed.

"As a matter of fact, she can," Edward finally spoke. "According to my attorney, Bella has every right to insist that your _friend _not be allowed anywhere near Marie during her visits, so if you insist that she's there, you won't be able to see Marie either. Also, Bella is perfectly within her rights to request that all future visits with you be supervised. In other words, when you want to see Marie, the two of us or Bella's parents will be there as well."

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" Will snarled.

"I'm the man who intends to marry this woman, and treat her as she deserves." Edward quipped back. "In other words, I'm _nothing _like you." He then took Bella's hand and made a quick exit, ignoring the string of profanities that Will hurled at his back.

Bella was silent until they pulled into her parents' driveway. "Was all of that stuff you told Will true?"

"Absolutely, Angel. He doesn't get another chance at this. That little girl is much too precious to put at risk. We will do whatever it takes to keep her safe and happy."

"Oh, Edward," Bella gave him a teary smile just before throwing her arms around his neck. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me, Bella; you would do the same for me and Anthony."

"I would." She admitted before kissing him sweetly. When she pulled away, the tears were still in her eyes. "Edward, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course," he whispered.

"Do you really want a big wedding?"

He shrugged, "Don't you?"

"If it means we have to wait, then no, I don't." She looked into his eyes and decided to tell him everything she was feeling. "I'm tired of saying our goodnights over the phone, Edward. I want to fall asleep in your arms every night and wake up next to you every morning. I want to bring you breakfast in bed, and complain when you leave the toilet seat up."

"Hey! I don't do that," Edward defended with a grin. "And when I do, I blame it on Anthony."

Bella giggled, "I want to raise our children together, under the same roof. I want the crazy, busy days of soccer practice and dance classes, PTA meetings, and school field trips. I want it all, and I don't want to wait until October. I want our life together to begin now."

Edward stared at Bella as he processed exactly what she was telling him. "Angel, I don't care about a big wedding, but I thought you would want one."

"No, Edward. All I really want is for our families to be there, and your parents are flying in this week..." Bella waited, gauging his reaction.

"For Fourth of July weekend…" Edward hesitated and then Bella watched as his mouth turned up into a hopeful grin. "You want to get married next weekend?"

Bella nodded again.

"But… we won't be able to go on a honeymoon until the fall."

"I don't need a honeymoon," Bella whispered. "I just need you."

Edward couldn't contain the joy he felt at Bella's declaration. She wanted to marry him as much as he wanted to marry her. All these weeks, he'd been allowing his mother to plan a lavish, over-the-top wedding which was sure to be the talk of New York high society for years to come. And now he discovered that Bella, like him, would be happy with a simple ceremony, witnessed only by close friends and family.

"Let's do it, Angel."

Bella threw her arms around his neck again, and literally squealed with delight.

Early in the week, they acquired their marriage license and reserved a special venue for the event, keeping their plans a secret from all but the minister who would perform the ceremony.

Bella even went as far as to purchase a lovely white summer dress for their nuptials. When she slipped it on during the afternoon of July 4th, no one knew it was to be her wedding gown, but they were soon to find out.

Edward and Bella merely told everyone that they'd reserved the lighthouse on Mark Island for an elegant private dinner, ensuring that their guests would dress the part.

In the early evening, the group traveled by boat to the island, still unaware of the true purpose of their excursion. It wasn't until Edward and Bella stood under an archway of flowers in the candlelit room, hands clasped, and the minister standing before them, that awareness finally dawned on those in attendance.

Just as the sun dipped below the distant horizon, Bella and Edward looked into each other's eyes and promised forever.

Their vows were simple and heartfelt, the tears each shed, sincere, and their first kiss as husband and wife, passionate. As they turned to face their nearest and dearest, the minister pronouncing them "husband and wife", they were startled by the sudden intrusion of light and explosive sound from beyond the wall of windows behind them. A simple glance across the water made it apparent that the annual 4th of July fireworks display on the mainland had begun.

_***********end flashback***********_

"Quite a different scene from a year ago, huh?" Edward asked from his spot beside Bella. They were stretched out on a blanket, Lottie lying across Edward's lap, fast asleep. Marie and Anthony were sitting beside them, eating cotton candy and laughing with delight at the explosions and showers of fireworks filling the sky overhead.

Bella smiled and nodded. "Your mother was not very pleased, if I recall."

"She got over it." Edward shrugged, grinning widely. "I am so glad we didn't wait."

"Me, too." Bella answered before leaning in for a chaste kiss.

_*******************************************A/N****** ********************************  
>AN So, um, Lena is based on a real person (an ex-sister-in-law). The incident with Marie happened to one of my own daughters. You can guess how I reacted…**_

_**Join us on Facebook in the group Emmamama's Stories.  
>I'm Emmamama88 on Twitter, and Annie Author Vandv on FB.<strong>_

_**Laters…**_


	7. Labor Day Weekend

_**Disclaimer still applies.**_

_**Many thanks to jbeaucage for all her help! Thanks again my dear! **_

_**Enjoy!**_

_************S*C************_

_***Labor Day***_

Edward greeted Bella and the children at the door when they returned from shopping.

"Hey Angel," he said to his wife as he kissed her lips. Lottie cooed in his arms as soon as she saw her mother.

Bella smiled and gave her baby girl a soft kiss.

"Daddy, we buyed all the back to school stuff in the whole store!" Marie shouted excitedly as she began pulling shopping bags out of the car.

"_Bought,_ honey."

"Bought," She repeated obediently. "I got a new backpack with _Hello Kitty_ on it."

"What? No Justin Bieber?" Edward asked with a smirk.

"Shh," Bella chided, "I talked her out of it."

"Oh," he whispered, and gave his wife a knowing wink.

"Mommy said if Marie picked the _Hello Kitty _one_, _she'd make smoothies!" Anthony announced.

Edward laughed out loud then.

"Hey, I'm not above bribing our children," Bella defended with a giggle.

Anthony then proceeded to show his father the _Thor _backpack he'd chosen. Edward told Anthony that it was cool, but Edward was _thinking_ that it was pretty fucking awesome.

"And did Mommy get her school supplies as well?" he asked with a broad smile.

Bella smiled back at her handsome husband. "I did; even though most of my classes are online."

"Doesn't matter Angel, you'll still need the tools to help you succeed."

As if she didn't already know he was the most wonderful man on earth, Edward had gone above and beyond her expectations recently. When he discovered that Bella was a mere twenty-two credits from receiving her degree, he convinced her to quit her job at the library, and go to school full-time.

Luckily, most of the classes she needed were offered online. However, for two of them, Bella would still need to drive the hour and a half to and from campus every Tuesday and Thursday in order to attend.

Edward would have full Mister Mom responsibilities on those days.

Even though the first day of school for them was two weeks away, the children weren't happy until Bella helped them pack all of their supplies in their new backpacks. As soon as she was done with that, Edward pulled her aside.

"We need to talk, Angel."

He sighed heavily before fastening Lottie in her bouncy seat, and leading Bella to the quiet of their bedroom. Once behind their closed door, the happy expression on his face vanished.

"Edward, what's going on?" Bella asked worriedly.

He rubbed his fingers across his forehead in agitation. "Jackie phoned while you were out."

Bella grimaced. In the days since Lottie's birth, she'd all but forgotten about the existence of Edward's ex-wife. The fact that she'd called, could only mean that she wanted something.

Bella drew in a deep breath. "Okay."

Edward frowned again and stared into Bella's eyes. "She wants to see Anthony. She really doesn't care about the money anymore, supposedly." He shrugged as he went to sit on the bed, pulling Bella's hand until she was seated beside him. "This guy she's marrying is loaded, and he wants to meet Anthony."

Bella soothed his back with her hand. "How do you feel about that?"

He shook his head. "I'm against it. I don't want him to be forced to spend time with her, even if it's only a visit. He doesn't know her anymore."

Bella nodded. "And you are perfectly within your rights to deny her Edward. But…"

Edward gave her a confused look, "But?"

Bella bit her lip as she thought about how to phrase what she needed to say. "Well, don't you think you should at least _ask _Anthony if he wants to see her?"

Edward sighed as his shoulders slumped. "Angel, our lives are so perfect at the moment. I don't want to risk our son's mental well-being on Jackie's whims." He looked at Bella again, "You know how hard we have to work in order to keep that fucker Will from messing with Marie's head; I suppose I'm trying to avoid a similar situation with Anthony."

He sat silently for a moment, turning Bella's words over in his mind, before lifting his head to look at her again. "But, I suppose you're right. Will you help me speak to him?"

Bella was a bit taken aback by the lost expression in Edward's eyes. Ever since they'd met, he'd been her rock, helping her through every difficulty in the past almost two years with his quiet, careful reassurance.

This time, it was Edward who needed someone to lean on. Bella squared her shoulders. Jackie had taken so much from Edward and Anthony already, and Bella was determined not to let that woman be the cause of any more turmoil in their lives.

"Of course I will. He's my son too, Edward. And if he decides to see Jackie, her visit will be on _our terms,_" she said as she placed her hand on his cheek. "I will never allow that woman to steal a moment's happiness from either of you ever again."

Edward leaned into her hand and closed his eyes in relief. "Thank you, Angel."

Bella thought back to the events of the past year, and how Will's behavior had caused her more than one sleepless night. During all that time, Edward had provided his advice, his strength, and sometimes a shoulder to cry on when she needed it most.

From the beginning, Edward had shared his belief that Bella's ex-husband wasn't ready to be a real father to Marie. Unfortunately, during the past year, he'd been proven right. So much so that Bella doubted whether Will would _ever_ be ready for that particular responsibility.

_***********flashback, one year earlier*********_

"Mr. Peterson, after reviewing all the facts of the case, the court has ruled to deny your request for unsupervised visitation."

Bella and Edward both breathed a sigh of relief and smiled at one another. Will, on the other hand, in a gesture of defiance, crossed his arms over his chest while frowning at the judge.

Judge Jamison was not amused, and removed his glasses before narrowing his eyes at Will. "I find it difficult to understand why you would leave the corporal punishment of your own child in the hands of a woman who is neither Marie's mother nor any relation to her whatsoever. Furthermore, some would argue that this 'punishment' was not a punishment at all, but child abuse, plain and simple." The judge put his glasses back on and shuffled the papers in front of him. "You're fortunate that your ex-wife chose not to press charges. However, the fact remains that you exhibited poor judgment with regard to the physical and mental well-being of your child. These, coupled with the fact that you neglected to pay child support for a significant number of months during the past year, were the deciding factors in my ruling."

He paused and took his glasses off again, his expression not as stern. "Now, if you are truly sincere in your intentions to be a father to your daughter, the court will give you an opportunity to _earn _unsupervised visitation."

Will dropped his arms to his sides as he began to listen intently to what the judge had to say.

In the end, Judge Jamison advised that Will would have supervised visitation at a location of Bella's choosing, every other Saturday. Will was also expected to phone Marie every Thursday evening at 7:30. Mrs. Chisholm, Marie's court-appointed advocate, would monitor Will's compliance to the demands and report back to the judge in six months.

If, at the end of those six months, Judge Jamison determined that Will had complied with the requirements to his satisfaction, he would be granted unsupervised visitation every other Saturday.

Bella had conflicting emotions about the Judge's decision. Either way, she worried for her daughter. She feared that Will would let Marie down by not complying, but she also feared for Marie if he _did _comply and _was_ granted unsupervised visitation.

"Angel," Edward's voice, always soothing as he drove them home, "Please stop worrying. We'll take this one day at a time. No matter what, we will protect our little girl."

Bella smiled. Edward's support meant everything to her. Dealing with Will's nonsense was so much easier now that she had him.

Regardless, as it got closer to Marie's first supervised visit, Bella grew more and more anxious. Her reaction was even worse than it had been prior to Marie's unsupervised visits with Will a couple of months before.

Edward watched as his wife worked herself up into such a state that she actually became ill. The seemingly simple cold she caught soon developed into an upper respiratory infection. Under protest, Edward forced her to go to the doctor.

After a couple of doses of antibiotic, she seemed well on the road to recovery, and Edward decided that they needed to have a serious chat.

"Angel, I'm concerned about you," he admitted as he lay beside her on their bed. Bella felt better, but was still fatigued easily. "You can't keep doing this to yourself. You're not eating or sleeping as you should." He reached over and brushed a strand of hair away from Bella's face. "Talk to me, Bella. Why are you so tense about this upcoming visit?"

Bella let out a breath as tears filled her eyes. "Oh, Edward," She choked out the words, "I can't shake this guilt. I should never have allowed Will to have unsupervised visits. If I hadn't, Marie never would have been slapped by that horrid woman. And now," she sobbed, "Now, it's out of my hands."

Edward could do nothing but pull her close and comfort her as she cried.

"Suppose he complies with all the judge's demands? He'll get to have her, and I won't know what's happening to my baby," she wailed. Edward supposed, correctly, that she was on the verge of a crying jag.

"We will deal with that when and if it happens. Regardless, that woman will _never _be allowed near our daughter again."

Bella loved it when he referred to Marie as his.

She sniffled and looked up at him hopefully.

"I'm here, and no matter what, I promise to do everything in my power to keep my family safe." He bent down and kissed her soft lips.

Before long, the kissing turned into more. Knowing that Bella was not well, Edward told himself that he needed to let her rest, but soon realized that resistance was futile.

_***S*C***_

As instructed, Will phoned Marie on Thursday evening. Their conversation lasted about five minutes, and consisted mainly of Will complaining that "people" were making it hard for him to spend time with his little girl.

Marie frowned for the entirety of the call, and when she hung up, she asked her mother again if Lena would be coming with her Daddy when he visited. Bella answered with an emphatic "no".

Will's first visitation was to take place the Saturday of Labor Day weekend. Since Marie had dance class every Saturday morning, Bella thought that would be the perfect time for Will to see her.

He could come observe the class and spend time with Marie afterwards.

The visit started awkwardly as Will greeted Marie in the parents' waiting room of the dance studio. Despite the fact that Bella and Edward had tried to reassure Marie that Lena wouldn't be allowed anywhere near her, they noticed that her eyes still searched warily around the room, no doubt making certain that the wicked witch wasn't in tow.

"Are you going to be okay, Angel?" Edward asked in Bella's ear as he kissed her goodbye. He needed to take Anthony to karate class, but was loathe to leave Bella in the company of her ex, despite the fact that there were four other mothers in the waiting room.

Bella gave him a tentative smile. "I'll be fine." She whispered back. "I'll see you in about an hour?"

He nodded before kissing her forehead and giving Will a curt nod. "Peterson." He said in a formal tone before he and Anthony disappeared through the door.

Will and Bella sat quietly for a while, watching Marie and her classmates through the large glass window. As time passed, Bella got lost in her daughter's antics. Marie was quite the ham, never taking her eyes from her own reflection as she mimicked the teacher's dance steps.

"You sure didn't waste any time," Will mumbled, startling Bella, who'd almost forgotten he was there.

She turned toward him with a frown, "What?"

Will smirked. It was a look Bella had seen many times. "Getting Cullen to marry you. You sure you're not knocked up?"

Bella shot him a look of disgust. "You'll never change," she muttered before turning away to watch Marie again.

"What? Just speaking from experience; after all, that's how you trapped me."

Bella was merely annoyed before, now, however, she was livid. "As I recall, _you_ were the one begging _me_ to marry you. Dumbest thing I ever did was to agree to it." Bella answered, her voice laced with venom.

Will merely scoffed at her answer. "Yeah, well, looks like you hit the jackpot this time."

"What are you talking about?" Bella asked, still angry.

"Cullen," Will said matter-of-factly. "Don't tell me you didn't know that his whole family's loaded. Still don't know why he's hiding out in this stupid little town. Did he murder someone?" Will asked, laughing at his own joke.

"Whether or not Edward's family has money is none of your business."

Will shot her a leering smile while, at the same time, he narrowed his eyes. "It _will_ be my business if he ever hits me again; I'll be lawyered up so fucking fast it will make your head spin."

Bella heard the gasps from the other women in the room, one of whom had a small child on her lap, as they reacted to Will's colorful choice of language. "I apologize for my ex-husband. He never did learn how to be respectful while in the presence of ladies."

Will's eyes flashed with anger just as Annette, the mother of Marie's friend Tori, spoke. "No need to apologize, Bella. We're all familiar with _Will._"

It was true. In their small town, everyone knew Will, and most didn't care for him.

"All I can say is I'm glad you traded 'up' with your second husband," Annette said with a mischievous grin, causing Bella and the other women to laugh.

"Yes, my taste has improved greatly since I was a naïve teenager."

"I'll say." Annette agreed.

Will glared at her. "Still the same bitch you were in high school, huh, Annette?"

Annette covered the ears of her son before speaking again. "And you're still an asshole."

Will huffed and stood. "I don't need this shit. I'll wait outside."

So much for spending quality time with his daughter…

***S*C***

"Don't think about it anymore, Angel. Mark my words; Will is going to get tired of this new routine soon enough. As I see it, there's no way he'll make it six weeks, much less six months, without screwing up." Edward and Bella were relaxing in the living room, glasses of wine in their hands, after putting the children to bed for the evening.

"Now, we have something much more important to discuss." With the forced change of subject, Edward was grinning from ear to ear.

"What's that?" Bella asked with a curious smile.

He leaned in close until their lips were almost touching, "Our honeymoon."

"Oh." Bella's look of surprise caused Edward to chuckle.

"You didn't think I'd forgotten, did you?"

Bella shrugged, "I guess I hadn't really thought about it…" They'd been married almost two months, but their lives had been so hectic that Bella had put aside all thoughts of a trip.

"Do you think we should still go away?" she asked quietly, "Suppose Will causes trouble…"

"Bella, I have every confidence in your parents' ability to look after the welfare of our children. There's a part of me that wishes Will _would_ try something. I'd be willing to bet that Chief Swan's been waiting for the opportunity to open a can of whoop ass on that fucker." He grinned hopefully, causing Bella to giggle.

For the next little while, they discussed their honeymoon options. Bella preferred warm climates, whereas Edward favored cooler temperatures. "See, that's the difference between people who are _born _in places like Maine, Edward. We tend to long for those warmer vacation destinations."

Edward smiled, his mind made up. This honeymoon would be all about giving Bella what she wanted.

Ultimately, they decided on a cruise out of Miami in mid-October, arriving home just before Halloween. Ten nights in the Caribbean should give Bella her fill of warm weather. "Maybe I'll even get a tan for the first time in my life," she laughed.

That settled, they both enjoyed the rest of their evening, sipping wine and snuggling together on the sofa. Instead of Bella's thoughts straying to the next time she'd have to see Will, her mind was occupied with visions of blue Caribbean water, sun-drenched beaches and swaying palm trees.

_*******end of flashback******Return to present day*******_

"Is there anything that you don't excel at, Edward?" Bella asked with an awed smile when she returned from her first day of class to find Edward cooking dinner, Lottie strapped to his chest in her baby carrier, while Anthony and Marie lounged in the family room watching a DVD.

"Excel?" he asked in an amused tone as he bent down to kiss her hello.

"You're handling the children _and _cooking dinner."

He grinned. "Well, you may change your mind when you taste this. It in no way compares to your cooking, my love."

One thing Edward had learned during the last year and a half was that Bella was an excellent cook.

As a matter of fact, just the mention of her homemade chicken and dumplings was enough to cause Edward's mouth to water.

The dinner wasn't fancy; just pasta with sauce from a jar and a light salad, but Bella was grateful that Edward had spared her the chore of preparing it.

As the days passed, Bella didn't bring up the subject of Jackie again. She knew Edward was struggling, and decided that any pressure from her would only make things more difficult for him.

Finally, the Saturday of Labor Day weekend arrived and, much as he did after receiving Jackie's phone call weeks before, he pulled Bella aside. "I think we should talk to Anthony today."

Bella nodded and placed her hand reassuringly on his forearm. "Everything will be fine, Edward."

He gave her a tight smile before turning toward the family room, where Marie and Anthony were playing video games.

"Hey kids, Grandma and Grandpa want us to come over for a cookout." Edward announced happily.

"Yay!" Both kids shouted in unison before jumping to their feet and turning off the game.

Edward stopped Anthony before he ran from the room. "Son, Mommy and I need to speak with you."

"Okay," he answered with a bright smile.

After all three were seated on the sofa, Edward began. "Anthony, a couple of weeks ago, I got a phone call from your mother."

Anthony frowned and glanced at Bella, before understanding dawned on his features. "Ohhh," He said knowingly while nodding his head. "You mean _Jackie_." Then he turned to his father with a curious expression. "Why did she call?"

Edward cleared his throat. "She wants to see you."

"Why?" Anthony asked very matter-of-factly.

Edward looked to Bella for assistance. "Well, honey," Bella said softly as she put her arm around Anthony's shoulders. "She's getting married again, and would like you to meet her fiancé."

Anthony frowned again. "She just wants me to meet him?"

"That's all," Edward reassured.

"Would you and Mommy be there too?"

"Absolutely."

"Okay," Anthony said with another shrug.

"You _want_ to see her?" Edward asked.

"No," Anthony answered. "But I _will_, if you want me to."

"No son, this is your decision. Mommy and I don't want you to do it if it makes you uncomfortable."

"As long as you and Mommy are there, just like when Marie has to see Will, it's okay." Anthony said.

Bella and Edward sat there quietly, a little stunned by their son's mature reaction.

Suddenly, Anthony was on his feet. "Can I go now? I need to get my glove so I can play catch with Grandpa Charlie." He grinned widely, looking very much like his father when he did.

Edward nodded distractedly. "Sure."

"Okay," Anthony said happily before disappearing upstairs to his room.

Bella laughed at Edward's stunned expression. "No matter how long I live, I don't think I'll ever understand children," he muttered, "My own, least of all."

_********A/N*****  
>AN Remember the worried child of a year before? Anthony certainly has changed. I think observing how protective Bella and Edward have been of Marie has given him a sense of security which he may not have had before.**_

_**Also, as you can gather from the 'present day' Will wasn't granted unsupervised visits after all. hmm. More about that in next chapter, which will also encompass the honeymoon cruise.**_

_**Join us on Facebook in the group Emmamama's Stories.  
>My Blog: Emmamamas-stories dot blogspot dot com.<br>I'm Emmamama88 on Twitter, and Annie Author Vandv on FB as well.**_


	8. Halloween

_**Disclaimer still applies.**_

_**Many thanks to jbeaucage for all her help! **_

_**Enjoy!**_

_************S*C************_

_***Halloween***_

Bella shook out of her heavy jacket and hung it in the closet before going in search of her husband. She thought it strange that Edward and Lottie hadn't greeted her at the door, as was their usual routine on Wednesdays.

Bella's love for cooking and the fact that she was married to possibly the most unselfish man on the planet had afforded her the opportunity to add a culinary course to her schedule. The class met every Wednesday from nine until noon. Unfortunately, this meant that Bella would be away from Lottie one day more every week than she'd planned, but Edward was nothing but supportive.

Bella couldn't recall seeing any man fall into the role of caring for an infant as easily as Edward Cullen had. The adoration he held for his child, for all his children, was evident in everything he did. Whether it was helping Anthony and Marie with homework, cuddling Lottie before bedtime, or letting all three children pile on top of him while they watched cartoons together in the family room, he was a natural.

Edward had made it clear that he enjoyed Wednesdays immensely if only for the fact that for an hour before Anthony and Marie arrived home from school, he had Bella all to himself well, with the exception of having to share her with the baby.

As a matter of fact, he'd prided himself on the fact that he could usually have his wife naked and moaning his name within ten minutes of her pulling the car into the driveway.

"Edward," Bella called softly, conscious that Lottie may be napping.

No answer.

"Edward," she called a little louder as she made her way to the hallway which led to their bedroom. As soon as she heard the water running in the shower, she relaxed.

She found Lottie in her crib, dressed in a fuzzy yellow sleeper and playing happily with her feet. When she glanced in the direction of the changing table, however, it resembled a disaster area.

Everything that was usually kept on top of the table was lying on the floor, along with an array of baby clothes and at least one shirt and pair of pants that belonged to Edward.

Bella grinned, knowing she was going to receive an earful from her beleaguered husband.

She checked the time, and glanced to make sure that Lottie was still playing happily before slipping out of her clothes and quietly entering the bathroom.

Edward was just rinsing the soap from his body when he felt two slender arms snake around his waist from behind. He grinned widely, "I should tell you that my wife will be home at any moment, so we'll need to make this quick."

Bella responded by taking a step back and smacking his bare ass. _Hard._

"Ow!" Edward blurted out a laugh as he turned to face his smirking wife.

"Angel, if you think for one moment that I didn't know it was you behind me, then all I can say is that I'm going to have to spend the next hour convincing you that there is no one," he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips, "who affects me", he kissed her cheek, "the way that you do," he made sure to rub his burgeoning erection against her stomach as he trailed soft kisses along her neck.

"Mmmm," was Bella's response just as his lips met hers once again.

Before she got too lost in the moment, Bella wanted to make sure that Lottie was okay. "Is everything alright? The bedroom looks as if you had a _challenging _day."

At her words, Edward stopped his movements and grimaced. "I was rocking Lottie and feeding her a bottle when," he hesitated, "well, I guess there's no other way to say it. Our daughter _shit _all over herself and me."

Bella pressed her lips together to keep from cracking up.

Edward quirked an eyebrow, "Go ahead and laugh. You know you want to. But I fail to understand how something so noxious, vile, and downright _funky, _can come out of such a sweet, little, _cherubic _being."

"Edward, Lottie isn't your first child; I'm sure that Anthony…"

"No," Edward cut her off, "never, Bella. Anthony never produced anything the caliber of what our little princess is capable of. Believe me, I'd remember." He shuddered just a bit, causing Bella to finally lose control and break down into a fit of giggles.

It wasn't long before Edward was laughing along with her and not long after that before the laughter ceased as Edward began to kiss Bella's soft flesh. By the time his lips found their way to her breasts, Bella's giggles had been replaced by moans of desire.

A short time later, during one of his more lucid moments, Edward realized that he'd gladly allow his daughter to soil his clothing any day if it meant he'd be rewarded with a round of hot and steamy shower sex with his beautiful wife.

_**S*C***_

"Just one more, and I want Bella and Edward in this one as well," exclaimed Renee as she coaxed her daughter and her son-in-law to pose with the children in their costumes.

Even baby Lottie was dressed as a pumpkin, although she was going to stay behind with her grandparents while Anthony and Marie went out trick-or-treating.

Two hours later, their bags filled with goodies collected from willing neighbors, Anthony and Marie dumped their treasure on the kitchen table to be meticulously inspected by their very protective father.

"Some guy was hiding behind the bushes in front of his house, and when he jumped out, Mommy screamed!" Anthony excitedly relayed the events of the evening to his grandparents while the whole family laughed.

"Who was it?" Charlie asked his daughter with a smile.

Bella shook her head, smiling as well. "Ben Anderson. I wanted to smack him."

"After that," Marie began with a giggle, "Mommy kept hiding her face in Daddy's coat when we was walking up to the doors."

"_were _walking," Edward corrected.

Marie grinned, "_were _walking up to the doors."

Everyone laughed again.

"Sounds like you had an interesting evening," Charlie remarked while rubbing his chin with his hand. "But I think your mother and I have you beat." He paused and quirked his head toward the doorway leading to the family room, indicating that Bella should follow him in there.

"What happened?" Bella asked, once she was certain that the children couldn't hear.

"Let's just say that I got to follow up on a promise I made a little over a year ago." Charlie said smugly.

"What was that?"

"I got to arrest Will Peterson." Charlie's smirk turned into a wide smile when he took in the surprised expression on his daughter's face.

"What?"

"He showed up soon after you left with the kids. He was surprised to see me here, and almost polite, at first. But you know Will, that didn't last long." Charlie scowled. "Said he wanted to see Marie in her costume; said you'd okayed it."

Bella narrowed her eyes in anger and frustration. "I most certainly did _not._" Bella was fuming. "He tried to horn in on Marie's Halloween, but since tonight is not on his usual visitation schedule, I was perfectly within my rights to deny him…"

Charlie held up a hand in an effort to calm his daughter. "Hold on, Bella. No one's questioning you; we all know Will's a liar."

"Oh, sorry." Bella calmed down somewhat before her eyes opened wide as she remembered what her father had said. "Dad, you _arrested_ him?"

Charlie smirked and nodded. "Yep. I know a drunk when I see one, and he was definitely drunk. I questioned him for a few minutes; he denied drinking and refused a breathalyzer."

"Whoa," Bella continued to stare at her Dad as if she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"That horse's ass could have struck a kid, driving around in that condition, so I took him into custody."

"Fucking A!" Edward called from the doorway where he'd obviously been eavesdropping. He sauntered into the room, grinning from ear to ear. "Please tell me that you handcuffed him?"

Charlie's eyes were dancing with delight. "Hell yes I did!"

Edward held out his fist toward his father-in-law. Charlie studied it with pursed lips.

"Come on, Chief, don't leave me hangin'." Edward pleaded with a smile.

Charlie laughed then and proceeded to bump fists with his son-in-law.

"I would pay a thousand bucks to see that piece of shit in handcuffs," Edward said with a slightly wistful expression on his face.

Charlie quirked an eyebrow. "Well, I think if you sweet talk your mother-in-law, she'll let you see the photos for free."

Bella's mouth fell open in disbelief, "Mom took photos?"

"You know her and that damned camera; she always has it with her…" Charlie explained.

"Well, you never know when something important may happen. I could make a pretty penny off of a newsworthy photo…" Renee had suddenly appeared in the doorway, curious as to what was going on.

"In Winter Harbor, Renee? Really?" Charlie teased.

"Stranger things have been known to happen, Charlie Swan," She gave her husband a pointed look before turning back toward Bella and Edward. "Besides, your Dad looked _hot_." Renee informed with a giggle as she brushed her hand along Charlie's upper arm.

Charlie cleared his throat, looking a bit uncomfortable.

"Oookay," Bella responded, looking a bit uncomfortable herself.

"What? Can I help it if I found it sexy to watch my husband arrest that fool? I wish he'd given your Daddy a reason to hit him while he was at it. Although," she paused and grinned wickedly, "that may have been more than I could handle and still keep my clothes on."

"Mom!" Bella scolded, as Edward guffawed.

"Oh, Bella, you need to loosen up, sweetie."

"Alrighty," Charlie interrupted, "I think it's time I took my wife home, she's getting as nutty as her Aunt Mimi."

"Oh, Charlie, give it a rest." Renee answered with a roll of her eyes.

Edward was still laughing when they pulled out of the driveway.

"Have to hand it to your dad," Edward remarked after they'd gotten all the children to bed.

"Why's that? Putting up with my crazy mom?" Bella laughed.

"Nah, your mom's awesome, by the way," He grinned widely. "I was speaking of arresting that loser. I want those fucking photos and I want to post them on Facebook." Edward couldn't seem to stop smiling.

Bella wasn't sure how she felt about Will's idiocy. On one hand, she was glad he'd been brought up short for his stupidity, but on the other she worried about her daughter's reaction. In this small town, word of her father's arrest was sure to travel and she didn't want Marie to suffer any embarrassment because of it.

Still, Will deserved whatever punishment he received and more.

Bella's thoughts wandered back to October a year before….

_***********flashback, one year earlier*********_

"I'm so sorry, Edward," Bella moaned as she leaned over the toilet bowl, awaiting the next wave of nausea. "I'm ruining our honeymoon."

It was the second morning of their honeymoon cruise, and also the second morning in which Bella was awakened by a crippling bout of seasickness.

"Angel, please stop apologizing." Edward said with a sigh. "You're not ruining anything. However, I think you need to realize that, no matter how much you argue, I'm taking you to see the ship's doctor."

"No, Edward, I'll be fine, really." Bella's protest was weak at best. "I don't want to be a bother."

How could she honestly expect her husband not to be concerned?

"Isabella," it was rare for Edward to use her full name, "no arguments. It will _bother_ me a lot more if I spend our entire honeymoon worried about you."

"Oh," Bella hadn't thought about that, and felt remorseful all over again. "I'm so sorry…"

"Angel, stop." Edward's hands soothed her upper arms as he left a soft kiss on the top of her head. The nausea had passed, and Bella leaned back against her husband's chest, exhausted.

_***S*C***_

Despite the fact that, by afternoon, Bella was feeling much more herself again, she allowed her husband to take her to the ship's doctor.

Edward stood by quietly as the nurse recorded Bella's weight, pulse, blood pressure and temperature. "Why are we seeing you today, Mrs. Cullen?"

"Because my husband insisted," Bella blurted without thinking and then laughed lightly at the expression on Edward's face.

Edward arched an eyebrow in challenge and smirked. "My wife, having grown up in Maine and spent a great deal of time on the water, insisted that she didn't need any motion sickness meds before boarding the ship. For the last two mornings, she's had a pretty rough time of it…" By the time Edward had finished speaking his smirk had morphed into a look of real concern for his wife's health.

"Seasickness?" The nurse gave Bella a sympathetic smile.

Bella nodded in response.

"Happens quite often," She then turned back to her notes. "When was the first day of your last menstrual cycle, Mrs. Cullen?"

Bella was a bit taken aback by the question. She tried to think. Where was her little pocket calendar in which she always kept track of her periods? She realized that she hadn't packed it in her suitcase to take on this trip…

She wracked her brain trying to remember when she'd had her last period.

"Bella?" Edward's voice pulled her from her thoughts.

"Um," Bella hesitated as she gave him a confused look and then turned back toward the nurse. "I don't know. I mean, I keep track but I don't have my calendar with me…" Try as she might, Bella couldn't remember having a period since the children had started back to school over a month before.

"That's alright; I'll note that you're not sure."

Bella nodded absentmindedly. Now that she thought about it, she started to panic inside. She did her best to push that feeling away, certain that with everything that had been happening since the wedding, she'd merely forgotten.

The doctor was a tall man who appeared to be in his fifties. He had an air of authority that intimidated Bella a little. "You're not currently taking anything for seasickness, Mrs. Cullen?"

"No, sir." She answered in a meek voice. "I didn't think I'd need it."

"Hmm." He grunted before leaving the room, only to return a moment later, carrying two items; a specimen cup sealed in plastic and a small bottle containing several white tablets.

"These should help with the nausea." He stated as he placed the bottle of medication in Bella's hand. "And this will determine whether or not you're pregnant."

Bella's mouth fell open in surprise, and she didn't dare even glance at her husband.

"But, I'm on the pill." The words were barely a whisper.

Doctor Banner merely shrugged. "You are aware that the pill is not a hundred percent effective, correct?"

Bella took a deep breath as she felt Edward's hand soothe her back. "Of course."

Fifteen minutes later found them awaiting the results of the test. Neither said a word, but Edward made sure to study his wife's face. She'd been very honest that she didn't want another child until she finished school, and that was over a year away.

Edward, on the other hand, was thrilled at the prospect of becoming a father again. Especially with Bella as the mother of his child. She was the opposite of Jackie in every way…

When the doctor re-entered the exam room, Edward and Bella watched silently as he closed the door behind him, his expression giving nothing away. "Well, it seems that you are, in fact, pregnant, Mrs. Cullen. I would surmise that the nausea you are experiencing has more to do with that and less to do with motion sickness."

Bella sat there wide-eyed and blinking as she tried to absorb this new information. "But…" Her mind couldn't formulate another thing to say.

"Those pills are perfectly harmless, and have been known to work wonders against morning sickness." Doctor Banner paused. "Obviously, as soon as you arrive home, you'll want to schedule an appointment with your doctor."

Bella seemed to finally gather her wits at that point, and rose from her seat to shake the doctor's hand. "Thank you, Doctor. I'll do that."

"You're welcome. Take care, and please don't hesitate to come see me if you have any questions or any other problems."

"Thank you, Doctor." Edward said in a low voice.

_***S*C***_

Edward didn't know what to make of Bella's silence. When they finally arrived back at their cabin, he pulled her over to the sofa and held her hand in his. "Angel, what are you thinking?"

Bella drew in a deep breath and released it. "Well," She paused and gave him a small smile. "I suppose I'm thinking that I need to re-read 'What to Expect When You're Expecting'; it's been a while."

Edward grinned. "I can't help it, Bella, I'm so fucking happy right now."

Bella laughed. She could see the joy in his eyes as he spoke.

"I can tell," she whispered as she stroked his cheek.

"I'm sorry; I know you wanted to wait before we had a baby but…"

Bella placed a finger against his lips to silence him. "I'll admit that I'm a little stunned, but I'm happy about this. Truly happy. Yes, I'd hoped to finish school first, but the thought of having a baby with you…" She sighed, "I can't imagine anything more wonderful," she admitted as her eyes filled with tears.

Edward leaned in to give her a lingering kiss.

As much as he wanted, at that moment, to stay in the cabin and make love to his wife, his protective nature needed to make sure that she ate a proper dinner.

Later that night, however, he didn't hesitate showing his Angel exactly what she meant to him.

Bella cried again out of sheer happiness, knowing how different this pregnancy would be from her last.

She looked forward to sharing every moment of it with her adoring husband.

_***S*C***_

Neither one could keep the secret of Bella's pregnancy for long, confessing to both sets of parents during phone calls the next evening.

Bella had feared Esme's reaction. Her mother-in-law had never been overly warm, although after the way Jackie had treated her son, Bella could hardly blame her.

Add to that the fact that Bella and Edward had opted for the small wedding in July rather than the society event that Esme had been planning, and Bella was certain that she wasn't one of Esme's favorite people.

Imagine her surprise when Edward's mother was every bit as excited by the news as her own mother had been.

"You look stunned, Angel," Edward remarked after ending the call to his parents.

Bella blinked a few times while gathering her thoughts. "I fully expected your mother to lecture me."

Edward frowned. "About what, particularly?"

"Burdening her son with another child so soon," Bella answered with a slight shrug, "Face it, Edward, you've gone from a father of one child to a father of two, soon to be _three, _and it's all happened rather quickly_…_"

Edward held up a hand to stop her, "The more accurate description would be that I went from being a lonely single dad to being someone who has a family he can't live without. You and Marie," he paused to glance down and place a hand on Bella's still flat stomach, "and now this new little one, mean everything to me."

"I love my son with all my heart and was never happier than the day he was born, but this time I get to experience bringing a new life into the world with a woman I _love, _and who loves me. I can't tell you how fucking great that feels."

Bella smiled. "You don't have to tell me, I know exactly how you feel."

Edward returned her smile. It was true. They'd both escaped loveless marriages, thankfully with their souls intact and two beautiful, well-rounded children to show for their efforts.

_***S*C***_

The next few days flew by in a blur of warm sunny afternoons spent on board ship or at one of the various stops along the way: Saint Thomas, Bridgetown, Saint Lucia; and nights spent in their cabin, wrapped around one another.

The only blip came in the form of a phone call from Bella's parents.

"No fucking way!" Edward exclaimed while speaking on the phone with his father-in-law. "Sorry, Chief," he muttered, apologizing for the choice of language as he raked a hand through his hair in agitation.

"S'alright," Chief Swan assured. "I don't want Bella getting upset, er, especially in her delicate condition, so I'll leave it up to you to tell her about this."

"Sure thing, Charlie," Edward answered as he saw his wife watching him intently from the bathroom doorway. "And thanks again."

Edward kept his eyes on Bella as he ended the call.

"What's wrong?" She asked, crossing the room until she was seated beside him, worry evident on her face.

"Nothing is wrong," Edward said in a clear voice while looking into her eyes. "There's been a small _incident, _for lack of a better word, and I'll give you all the details as long as you promise to remain calm."

Bella took a deep breath as she attempted to slow her racing heart. "Okay, but please tell me the children are alright?"

"They're absolutely fine. Angel, do you seriously think we'd be sitting here if they weren't?"

Bella shook her head and relaxed a little. "No."

Edward tried to smile, but Bella could tell that he was making a valiant effort to hide his anger.

"It seems that, when _Will _showed up for his supervised visitation today, that _bitch _Lena was there."

"What?!" Bella jumped from her spot on the sofa, suddenly seething.

Edward stood and took her hand in his. "Calm down, okay. They scheduled to meet at Pizza Hut. Will arrived first, and was having lunch with your parents and our kids when Lena suddenly showed up with her girls."

"She's not allowed anywhere near Marie!" Bella was wringing her hands and becoming more upset by the second.

"And your parents were quick to inform both of them of that. Lena denied knowing that Will would be there visiting with Marie, but your parents didn't buy it."

"Marie was visibly upset at the sight of her, and your Dad threatened to arrest them both for going against the court order, so Lena and her kids left without having lunch."

Bella calmed down a little. "How did Will behave after that?"

He wasn't nice, but didn't step too far over the line either, knowing your father would be more than happy to toss his sorry ass in jail."

Bella nodded. "I need to call Marie."

"Angel, I think it would be better if you calmed down first. Marie is fine now, but if she senses that you're upset, she won't be. That little girl worries about you just as much as you do about her."

Bella sighed and gave her husband a grateful smile. "You really are the most amazing man," she began as she wound her arms around his waist. "Thank you for keeping me grounded."

"Thank you for doing the same for me, Angel."

By the time Bella spoke with Marie, she could tell that the incident with Lena was long forgotten.

It turned out that Renee Swan was much more astute than her daughter realized. As soon as they left Pizza Hut, she whisked the children away to shop for Halloween costumes, so by the time that Bella and Edward spoke with them that evening, the incident with Lena wasn't even mentioned.

Instead, they got to listen to Anthony excitedly go on about his Captain America costume, "And guess what? My helmet has a big letter 'A' just like my name!"

Marie, who had recently become obsessed with fairy tales, had fallen in love with a Little Red Riding Hood costume. "It's so pretty, and I get to wear a long red cape!"

"My mother is brilliant," Bella stated after ending the call.

Edward couldn't argue with that assessment.

_***S*C***_

The rest of their time together was spent discussing their hopes for the future, a future which now included a new little person.

Bella and Edward decided that, even though they'd already told their parents, they would wait until after arriving home to tell Anthony and Marie.

They both silently prayed that the children would welcome the news, but Anthony and Marie weren't always predictable.

As much as they were loath to say goodbye to the warm Caribbean sun, by the time their ship pulled into port in Miami, they were anxious to get home.

_***S*C***_

Once they were back home and well-rested, Bella and Edward decided to tackle the subject of a new sibling while enjoying pizza with the kids the following Saturday night.

Upon hearing the news, Marie asked if the baby would arrive before Christmas.

"No, honey. We won't know for sure until my first doctor visit, but the baby won't be here until winter is over."

Marie smiled then. "Can I hold the baby?"

Edward laughed and hugged his daughter. "Definitely."

Marie was so excited that she clapped her hands before bolting into the family room, returning a couple of minutes later with her doll stroller. "Mommy, my dolly can share her stroller with the baby."

Bella smiled at her daughter's enthusiasm. It was obvious that Marie was happy with the idea of a new sibling; however, Anthony still sat quietly chewing his pizza.

"Is the baby a girl or a boy?" he asked after Bella explained to Marie that, although she was grateful for the offer, the baby would have to use a 'baby size' stroller.

"We won't know for a while, son," Edward explained.

"Oh, okay." Anthony frowned, still deep in thought.

"What's bothering you, buddy?" Edward asked as he prepared himself to reassure Anthony that the new baby wouldn't take away from the love and attention that he and Marie already received from their parents.

"Daddy, we can't let the baby have _garlic._" Anthony said, his tone urgent.

_Huh?_

Bella and Edward both stared at Anthony; confused expressions on their faces.

"Um, Anthony, babies don't eat garlic." Bella assured in a soft tone.

"They don't?"

"No, sweetie."

Anthony frowned again as he thought about that. "Then why did my friend Ricky say that his new brother was cryin' all night 'cause he had garlic?"

Edward shook his head, obviously still confused. "I don't know, he must have meant something else…"

"He said the baby's tummy hurts all the time, and Ricky's mommy has to rock him every night. I don't want our baby to cry all the time."

"That sounds like colic," Edward paused.

Bella bit her lip and smiled "Yes, colic or maybe _cahhlic…_" She announced in the best New England accent she could muster. "Did Ricky say the baby had _cahhlic, _Anthony?"

"Yeah, _garlic._" He nodded.

"I'm sorry Edwahhd, ouwah son is still listenin' with New Yawk eayahs." She giggled loudly at the expression on Edward's face. "Aftah he's been heyah a while, he'll undahstand the Mainglish bettah."

Edward, Anthony and Marie were all laughing by this time.

"You sound like Grandpa Charlie's friend, Mister Cutler." Anthony observed.

Bella nodded and smiled. "Mister Cutler has a very pronounced accent. And I bet Grandpa Charlie sounds a lot like that when they're together, doesn't he?"

Marie and Anthony both nodded, still giggling.

After explaining to Anthony that Bella and Edward would do their best to keep the baby free from _colic_, their children changed subjects to one a little more pressing: since Halloween was in two days, they needed to decide whether they would go trick-or-treat in their neighborhood or in Grandpa Charlie and Grandma Renee's.

_*******end of flashback******Return to present day*******_

"Honey, again?" Bella asked as she peered over Edward's shoulder at the computer screen. She turned and spoke to the baby in her arms, "Lottie, your Daddy is obsessed."

Lottie merely smiled at her Mommy.

"Baby, I can't stop," Edward admitted as his wife giggled. "This is so awesome. I could hug the shit out of both your parents right about now."

"Um," Bella paused, an amused expression on her face, "Oookay. I suppose that's a good thing?"

Edward laughed. "It most certainly is. I mean, look at this. Your Dad practically had that douchebag in a choke hold before flipping him around and putting the cuffs on."

"Edward, I can't believe you've made a slide show out of those photos." Bella was still smiling, but her eyes held a hint of worry. "Promise me that you won't let the kids see those. I'm not sure how Marie would feel about what happened…"

"No worries, Angel. Forget what I said about posting these on Facebook. As much as I'd like to humiliate that asshole, I couldn't do that to Marie." Edward swiveled his chair around to face his wife, using the opportunity to pull Bella and Lottie onto his lap. "These are for my eyes only," he said before depositing a kiss on Bella's lips, "just like the photos of you in the black lingerie."

"Edward," Bella gasped and glanced toward the door as if she expected to see Anthony and Marie standing there.

Edward laughed again. "Don't play coy, Angel; I'm the guy who knows firsthand what a sexy little vixen you really are."

Bella could feel her face heat up at his words, but all the same, couldn't stop her lips from turning up into a big smile.

"Well, I'm going to put Lottie to bed." She stood and walked toward the door, turning to face him before leaving the room. "If you can manage to drag yourself away from photos of my Dad and Will, then maybe I'll try on that lacy little number in question."

Edward was shutting down his computer before the words were even fully out of Bella's mouth.

_********A/N*****  
>AN Two chapters to go. **_

_**Join us on Facebook in the group Emmamama's Stories.  
>My Blog: Emmamamas-stories dot blogspot dot com.<br>I'm Emmamama88 on Twitter, and Annie Author Vandv on FB as well.**_


	9. Thanksgiving

_**Disclaimer still applies.**_

_**Many thanks to jbeaucage for all her help! **_

_**Enjoy!**_

_************S*C************_

_***Thanksgiving***_

"We saw a Papa Smurf balloon and Hello Kitty." Marie dropped another mini marshmallow into her hot cocoa as she relayed the events of the morning to Edward's parents.

"Don't forget SpongeBob," Anthony reminded.

Bella, Edward and the children were spending Thanksgiving weekend in New York City with his parents. The two bedroom suite that Esme and Carlisle resided in when they stayed in the city was impressive to say the least.

On Thanksgiving morning, the doting grandparents had insisted that Bella and Edward leave Lottie behind with them while taking the older children to see the parade.

"It was the biggest parade I ever, ever, ever saw!" Marie exclaimed, her eyes wide with wonder.

Anthony shrugged. "I told you it was the best. I've seen it lots of times…"

Edward chuckled to himself and bit back the urge to tease his young son. Anthony had only seen the parade a total of three times in his life, including today, but was obviously playing the role of the more experienced older brother to impress his little sister.

"You're so lucky!" Marie exclaimed before turning back to Esme and Carlisle. "And Daddy got us tacos from a man with a cart!" the volume of Marie's voice increased as her excitement escalated.

"Edward," his mother clicked her tongue disapprovingly, "There are at least five excellent restaurants in the vicinity, and you purchased lunch from a street vendor?"

"Mom, it was great. Besides, I wanted Bella and the kids to get the entire New York experience."

Bella beamed at his side, "It was wonderful."

Esme sighed then and shook her head.

"Well, it sounds like you had quite a memorable morning," Carlisle interrupted in an effort to change the subject.

Both children nodded eagerly.

"I don't know, though." He pursed his lips. "You haven't mentioned the part of the parade that Edward always said was the _most _important."

Anthony frowned. He was at a loss to know what his grandfather was referring to. He looked toward his dad for a little assistance or even a hint. Edward merely smiled at him.

Both children stared at one another, images of everything they'd seen that morning flashing through their minds. Whatever it was, it had to have been around when Daddy was a little boy, about a million years before.

"It_ is_ the most important part, because it means that Christmas is right around the corner." Edward finally spoke, deciding to put the kids out of their misery.

Marie and Anthony looked at each other with wide eyes. "Santa Claus!" They exclaimed in unison, bringing forth chuckles from the adults.

_***S*C***_

"I can't remember a time when I wasn't cooking on Thanksgiving," Bella announced as they waited for their dinner to be served.

"I can't remember a time when Esme _did_," Carlisle joked, earning a grim look from his wife.

When Edward had told her that his parents would be taking them out, Bella had a feeling that the restaurant would be lavish.

They had traveled by water taxi from Manhattan, arriving practically at the doorstep of the Water's Edge restaurant.

The children were as excited about the boat trip as they'd been about the parade earlier that day.

"Well, if your father would come to his senses and move back here," Esme spoke the words to the children, but they were clearly intended for Edward, "you could enjoy all the wonderful things that New York has to offer every day of the week."

Both children frowned, which pleased Bella, but Edward merely shrugged while remaining silent on the matter.

Bella tried to ignore the entire incident, but Edward's lack of response made her uncomfortable.

Once seated, her attention was so absorbed by the view of the Manhattan skyline beyond the wall of windows that she barely had a chance to glance at the menu before the server arrived to take their order.

Thankfully, her choice was easy; a traditional Thanksgiving dinner being one of the options.

"So Bella, I know last year you all had Thanksgiving with your parents." Esme began, "Are they having a quiet dinner alone this evening?"

Bella shook her head, a smile playing on her lips. "No, definitely not. There are always a lot of people at Mom and Dad's for Thanksgiving; aunts, uncles, cousins, friends of the family. They arrive on Thursday morning and don't leave until Sunday. This weekend is the only time all year that we get to see some of the out of town relatives." Even though she tried to mask it, Esme detected a hint of sadness in Bella's tone.

The arrival of their entrees caused enough of a distraction that Bella wasn't forced to speak any more about what she was missing back in Winter Harbor.

"I'd forgotten how delicious the food was here…" Edward remarked as he popped another bite of his New York strip into his mouth, closing his eyes and moaning softly at the taste.

Bella shifted in her chair. She couldn't quite put her finger on why, but his reaction made her a little nervous.

As they ate, Esme didn't even attempt to hide the fact that she wanted Edward to move back to New York. Instead of challenging her, Edward merely smiled and attempted to change the subject whenever she brought it up.

By the time dessert arrived and the children were digging into their chocolate cake, Bella had stopped participating in the conversation altogether. Lottie was dozing in her arms, and not wanting to wake her sleeping infant seemed as good an excuse as any to fall silent.

_**S*C***_

The next day, at Esme's urging, the entire family paid a visit to F.A.O. Schwartz, the children suitably impressed by the sheer size of it. As they had feared, however, it was a madhouse. Although admittedly, shopping anywhere in New York on Black Friday would have been the same.

Edward was tickled that Bella seemed just as starry eyed as the children after the experience. Many Christmas gifts were purchased for Marie, Anthony, and Lottie, however, because Esme arranged to have them held at the store until she could send for them, the children were never the wiser.

"If I were to ask you a question, would you be honest with me?" Bella listened for Edward's answer as she tucked Lottie into her portable crib that evening.

"Should I be worried?"

Bella looked up to find him standing in the bathroom doorway, toothbrush in hand and a towel slung low around his hips. For a moment, the memory of what she wanted to ask escaped her; in its stead the only conscious thought involved making him lose the towel while taking her into his arms.

She closed her eyes and licked her lips, trying to dispel the image of Edward wrapped around her in that enormous bed.

As soon as she opened them again, the glint in his eye told her that he was on to her.

_She was so busted._

"Mrs. Cullen, are you feeling a little tense? Because I can help you with that," He purred as he crossed the room coming to a halt directly in front of her.

His warm touch on the bare skin of her arms caused Bella to shiver. "Cold?"

She gave a small nod.

"Come on; let me fix you a bath."

"Will you join me?" Bella asked hopefully.

Edward grinned and nodded. "I would have delayed my shower if I'd known you'd get Lottie to sleep that quickly." He reached for the hem of her shirt in order to help her undress. Bella placed her hands on his; stilling his movements.

"I need to ask my question first." She looked into his eyes and placed her hand against his chest, bringing it to rest over his heart. "And I need a truthful answer, not what you think I want to hear."

Edward pursed his lips. "Sounds serious."

Bella nodded and took in a deep breath. "Do you miss New York?"

Edward's eyebrows rose. He paused to think about what she'd asked before giving a slight shrug, "I suppose there are some things I miss about New York. Nothing I can't live without though."

Bella bit the inside of her cheek, knowing she needed to be more specific in her questioning. "Edward, I just want you to know that if you ever felt the need to move back, I mean if Winter Harbor ceases to be enough for you, I will understand, and I'll pack our things in a heartbeat."

Edward's mouth fell open in surprise. "You would give up your life for me?"

Bella nodded. "My life is where you are."

Edward regarded her in silence for a moment. "Angel, you never cease to amaze me," he whispered before leaning in to kiss her tenderly. He pulled back and stared into her eyes. "Just so you know, I love the life we have together, I love Winter Harbor, and I do not see that changing, ever."

Bella smiled, although her brow was still creased with worry.

"Yeah, I love the city too, but Bella, most of the years I spent here as an adult were pretty fucking dismal. If it hadn't been for Anthony…" He trailed off, knowing that the arrival of his son had saved him from a future riddled with poor choices and unhealthy relationships.

"But whenever your mother mentions you moving back, you don't challenge her, so I just thought that…"

"That I was agreeing with her?" Edward interjected.

"Yes." Bella's response was a whisper.

"Bella, where my mother's concerned, I've found that it's better to let her _think _that you're giving her suggestions serious consideration. She can be a real pain in the ass if you argue with her. I usually just let her assume what she likes. I'm sorry; I should have realized that would upset you."

Bella released a breath and gave him a small smile, feeling somewhat relieved by his explanation.

Edward pulled her against him, "Angel, I know that I originally told you that I moved to Winter Harbor for Anthony's sake, but fleeing New York was done as much for me as for my son. Some of my happiest summers were spent in Winter Harbor with my grandparents, and I wanted that again."

"How many people can boast of living in a community where it's not necessary to lock their doors? Where the merchants are on a first-name basis with every customer? Where the citizens define the term "good neighbors"?

Bella smiled as Edward recounted the reasons that he loved her hometown.

"I want Anthony to have that. Hell, I want it for myself as well." He chuckled.

He moved the palms of his hands up and down Bella's arms, lightly stroking her flesh in a comforting manner as he continued, "When I met you, I knew it was fate that compelled me to leave New York. I know it sounds sappy, but I believe I was meant to find you. Having you in my life has made me happier than I thought possible, definitely happier than I deserve." He gave her a mischievous grin and winked. "Aside from gaining the love of my life, I now have Marie and Lottie as well; I can't imagine life getting any better." He kissed her forehead, before looking into her eyes. "No more doubts."

Bella smiled, not even trying to fight back the tears.

Doubts…

Her adult life had been riddled with doubt.

Self-doubt being the most prevalent.

She knew that her fear of Edward outgrowing Winter Harbor actually grew from a deep-seated fear that he would, in fact, outgrow _her_.

The years spent with Will had badly battered her self-esteem, to the point that she'd never dared hope for a man like Edward to enter her life. At the ripe old age of twenty-four, she'd all but resigned herself to being alone. She had Marie, and that was enough.

More than enough.

Then Edward entered her life like a warm summer breeze, causing the ice around her heart to finally begin to melt.

Since meeting him two years before, she'd begun the slow process of erasing the psychological damage inflicted by her ex-husband. Little by little she'd begun to lose her insecurities and see herself through Edward's eyes: strong, sometimes sexy, maybe even sort of beautiful...

Yes, even sporting a muffin top that was now a little larger than she'd had before getting pregnant with Lottie, Edward made her feel beautiful.

She looked at him, her eyes shining, and knew there was no reason to doubt. Not anymore. "Old habits die hard, I suppose." She drew in a shaky breath. "I love you."

"I love you too, Angel." He chuckled. "And I completely understand about the old habits business. It's the same for me. Knowing that I can't possibly deserve you, I'm afraid that I'll wake up to find this has all been a dream."

"We're a mess." Bella said with a shake of her head.

He nodded before grabbing her hand. "Come on, if I know Lottie Kate, we don't have much time before she demands some attention."

"And whose fault is that?" Bella asked once they were standing beside the enormous tub.

Edward raised his hands in surrender. "I admit it. I spoil her rotten while you're at school."

"Um hm," Bella agreed as she watched him turn on the water.

"And all the rest of the time as well," He grinned sheepishly. "You want bubbles?"

She nodded and he sorted through the complimentary bottles of lotion and soap before grabbing the one filled with shampoo and emptying the contents under the faucet. The scent of jasmine immediately filled the air.

Once seated in the steaming bath, Bella settled back, relaxing against Edward's chest. It had been a long day, and tomorrow promised to be even longer.

"Are you nervous about Anthony meeting with Jackie?" She asked.

Edward drew in a deep breath. "Yeah, but I'll be glad to get it over with."

Bella nodded.

After much discussion, they'd finally decided that, since Anthony wasn't opposed to the idea, they'd let Jackie see him. The stipulations were that it had to be in a public place and that Bella and Edward would be present as well.

Since the kids wanted to go there anyway, the Children's Museum seemed a good meeting place.

This date had been looming for quite a while now, and Edward had grown more and more troubled as it approached. He'd tried to keep a brave face for everyone else's sake, but the resentment he felt toward his ex-wife was there, simmering just below the surface.

Above all else, Edward hoped that by allowing this visit he wasn't sending Jackie the wrong message. She needn't think that this was an invitation back into Anthony's life. From what he'd heard the day Lottie was born, she was still the same selfish bitch she'd always been and he refused to allow her to hurt his son.

Bella felt his body tense, and silently stood from the bath, reaching for him. They toweled off and retreated to the bedroom where she did her best to take his mind off of what they'd have to face the following day.

_***S*C***_

Jackie surprised them both.

When they'd arrived at the museum, she was already there waiting, a nervous expression on her face. There was a man standing next to her, who Bella and Edward assumed to be her fiancé. The guy was tall and tan and had hair almost to his shoulders, and he was attractive. Not male model caliber handsome, but more like someone who'd seen his fair share of living. A bit worn around the edges, like a middle-aged rock star, a fact that only seemed to add to his appeal.

Once Jackie's gaze settled on Anthony, she couldn't seem to tear her eyes away, even while making introductions. "Bella, Edward, this is my fiancé, Ian." She paused and lowered her voice to almost a whisper, "Ian, this is… Anthony."

Ian shook hands with everyone and then crouched down until he was level with Anthony and Marie. Jackie followed suit as little Lottie watched from her stroller in fascination.

"Hi, Anthony," Ian shook hands with the young boy, "and who are these lovely young ladies?" He had a distinct accent, adding to the illusion that he was some aging British rock star. Edward wracked his brain trying to place the name and the face, but came up with nothing.

Anthony gave Ian and Jackie a reserved smile, but couldn't manage to hide his look of pride as he introduced his sisters. "This is Marie and the baby is Lottie, and I'm their big brother."

"Jackie and I are very pleased to meet you all." The words were appropriate for they'd never met the girls until today, and even though Jackie had been present at Anthony's birth and for a brief time after, this was an entirely different child from the one she'd abandoned years before.

Edward watched warily as Jackie smiled and chatted easily with both children, asking about school and their lives in Maine.

This definitely wasn't the same woman who'd stormed out of his life when Anthony was a toddler. He couldn't help but hope, for his son's sake, that she'd matured during the time apart. But then he recalled how rude she'd been during her surprise visit in April, and determined that this new, civilized Jackie was merely some sort of sham. No doubt this behavior was for her fiancé's benefit alone.

What a pity.

He shook his head in disgust and followed along behind the others as they moved ahead to explore the museum. Bella clasped his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. He gave her a grateful smile, hoping she understood that her support meant everything to him.

After the museum, they had lunch at a large kid-friendly pizza parlor, complete with arcade. It was noisy and crowded; exactly the type of place that Jackie loathed, which was precisely why Edward had chosen it. If there was any chance of his ex-wife losing her cool, _this _was the place that would tip the scales and bring the shrew Edward knew and despised to the surface.

Only… it didn't.

Edward studied her closely throughout lunch and, although she smiled less frequently than during the museum visit, it was obvious that she wasn't going to lose her temper.

It was as confusing as hell.

He didn't know quite how it happened but, after they'd eaten, he suddenly found himself alone at the table with Jackie; Ian, Bella and the two older children having abandoned them for the arcade.

Edward thought about following after them, but when he glanced at Jackie, it was obvious that she wanted to speak with him. Lottie, who was seated in his lap, cooed happily as he fed her a spoonful of applesauce.

"She's very sweet," Jackie gestured toward the baby in a quiet voice.

Edward merely nodded.

"Anthony is amazing," she continued, awe evident in her tone, "and Marie is darling. You and Bella are very good parents."

"Thank you. I'm very blessed."

Jackie swallowed nervously. "Edward, I owe you an apology."

His sarcastic inner voice wanted to ask for what in particular did she owe him an apology, because the list was endless…

However, his inherent good manners won out, causing him to remain silent.

She shook her head as she stared down at the table. "For so many things... I was a terrible girlfriend, if I could even be called that. We never had a very traditional relationship."

_No kidding_

"I was an even worse wife… I used you, and I'm sorry for that. You deserved better."

Edward raised both eyebrows. "I have better."

Jackie's eyes darted to his and she frowned slightly. "Yes, yes you do. I see that. Bella is perfect for you." She sighed and sat back against her chair. "I could make excuses for the way I was. You may not believe this, but there was actually a time when I was a nice person. The change came right before college. I'd seen my parents struggling financially all my life. I hated it. I wanted a better future and didn't care who I walked over to get that. I now realize that the old saying is true: "money cannot buy you happiness"."

Edward resisted the urge to roll his eyes. The words sounded sincere, but Jackie had never been concerned with anyone but herself.

"Why the change of heart, Jackie?" He asked with narrowed eyes. "I'm not trying to be a dick, but I don't have any reason to believe you. When you came to Winter Harbor in April, you were just as _unpleasant _as always."

Jackie cringed a little at his words. "Yeah, I know. I was terrified over what you'd say when I asked to see Anthony and I'd worked myself up into a real snit. Then I guess I was shocked to find out that you'd gotten remarried. When I saw your mother at the hotel, I admit I lost my temper. I shouldn't have, but she seems to bring out the worst. Maybe it's because I know she's always hated me…"

Edward didn't argue. "Do you blame her?"

"No, and for what it's worth, I _am _sorry, Edward." Jackie admitted quietly before taking a sip of her Coke. "You asked why the change of heart."

Edward nodded.

"The simple answer is that I met Ian." She bit the inside of her cheek as she thought. "You and I were never right, we both knew that. But with Ian, it's felt right since day one. I want to experience everything with him, you know?" She gave a wistful glance in the direction of the arcade. "I want to grow old with him."

Edward nodded, understanding her completely. It was exactly the way he felt about Bella.

She gave a slight smile; "We're even talking about children together, I really want to give him that, although it may not happen…" she trailed off.

At her statement, Edward's eyes opened wide in surprise. "You want children?" He blurted before he could stop himself.

Jackie actually giggled. "I know, imagine that; me _wanting _to be pregnant." Her voice dropped to a whisper and her face took on a pained expression. "The only problem is that now, it may not be possible."

"He found out a few weeks ago that he has cancer," she continued in answer to Edward's confused expression, "_testicular _cancer."

At that moment, Edward lost any animosity that he felt toward his ex-wife. "Oh, Jackie, I'm so sorry."

"Thanks." She answered softly before going quiet. After gathering her thoughts, she took a deep breath. "So, the doctors are hopeful that he won't be sterile after the surgery, and the treatments, but there's no guarantee." She shrugged. "It doesn't matter, if he wants a child, I'd even go the sperm donor route if necessary."

"He'd be okay with that?"

She nodded. "He already mentioned it, and I will do _anything _to make him happy."

Edward was speechless. If Jackie was truly being honest, then she had changed more than he ever imagined possible; and the changes he was witnessing ran bone deep.

_***S*C***_

That evening, when Edward relayed to Bella and his parents the conversation he'd had with Jackie, they were as shocked as he had been.

Bella and Carlisle were genuinely happy and accepting that Jackie may have actually grown a heart, whereas Esme, ever suspicious of anyone who would hurt her son or Anthony, remained skeptical. "If she's that desperate for a child, how can you be certain that she isn't going to sue for custody of Anthony?"

Edward didn't seem surprised by her question. "That thought crossed my mind as well, Mother. However, Jackie assured me that any time spent with Anthony will ultimately be his choice and, obviously would have to be approved by Bella and myself as well."

Esme continued to frown.

"I'm not terribly concerned at the moment." Edward continued. "With all the things facing Jackie and Ian in the near future, I think visits with Anthony won't be a high priority."

To that, everyone agreed.

Lying in bed that night, Bella still couldn't wrap her mind around the events of the day. She had braced herself for a confrontation with Jackie, similar to the ones they'd had with Will, but nothing had turned out the way she'd feared.

Edward heard her deep sigh of relief as she allowed her body to relax into the mattress. "Strange day, huh?"

"One of the strangest in recent memory," she answered softly.

Edward pulled her to him and wrapped his arms tight around her. "Have you enjoyed our visit?"

"Yes," Bella answered without voicing her reservations.

"Although, I get the feeling that you wouldn't want to do this every year?"

She giggled nervously, "No, but I wouldn't be opposed to every _other _year."

"Hmm. I like that idea."

There was a long moment of silence before Edward spoke again. "The weekend would have been more enjoyable if my mother would drop the nonsense about wanting us to move to New York, don't you agree?"

Bella didn't respond.

"Bella, it's okay. She's been relentless, and I plan to speak with her before we leave tomorrow."

"Don't be harsh," Bella pleaded in a whisper.

Edward chuckled. "I'll be blunt, she responds best to that. However, I'm not angry. She loves us, and misses having time with the kids. The constant nagging is her way of letting us know that."

"I understand."

"Her life is in the city. Maybe someday she'll tire of the rat race and the social scene here. You never know, she may decide to settle closer to us." Edward didn't really believe the words, but Bella grew hopeful.

"You think so?"

"Well," he sat up and lowered his tone in such a manner that Bella's skin began to tingle, "if we had another baby, I can almost guarantee that Mother would start looking at real estate in Maine." He grinned as he leaned over her and brushed his lips against hers and rubbed his erection against her hip.

_Oh my_

Suddenly, her body was alive with want. She reached up and placed her hands on his shoulders, holding him against her as she kissed him deeply. Before she got too carried away, however, her brain registered the words he'd spoken just before the kiss.

Bella's eyes opened wide as she pulled back and stared at him in disbelief. "Edward, you do realize that Lottie is not even a year old yet?"

He nodded, sporting a shameless grin. "Of course."

"You can't seriously want another child so soon…"

"And why wouldn't I?"

Bella bit her lip to keep from smiling at his honesty. "Um, because I'm still in school, and we kind of have our hands full with three." She realized that someone else in her position would probably have shot down their husband's idea with harsh words. But for Bella, it gave her yet another reason to love him.

"When you're finished with school?" he asked hopefully, and she melted.

"Oh, God." She said before sighing loudly.

"Is that a yes or a no?" His smug smile told Bella that he knew she could never refuse him.

"It's a _maybe,_" she answered softly, "But if I develop saddle bags to go with my love handles, just know that it's _your_ fault."

Edward barked out a laugh and kissed her again. "Silly girl."

His statement was followed by more kissing, and it wasn't long before his hands began to wander, eventually reaching under Bella's nightie to toy with the lace panties there. Just as Bella lifted her bottom to better assist with the removal of said panties, the sound of a loud cry from the sitting room caused both of them to cease all movement.

Bella and Edward stared into one another's eyes, not even breathing for a split second before they were both scrambling off the bed in order to reach the door.

They found Anthony sitting upright on the sofa which had been his bed for the past few evenings. His small frame was trembling from head to toe as his eyes darted frantically around the room. On the loveseat to the right of the sofa, Marie was struggling to sit up as she peered over at her brother in confusion.

Edward picked up a pillow which had landed on the floor and placed it behind his son, before crouching there in front of him. Bella sat down beside Anthony and pulled him against her side.

"Anthony, what's wrong? Did you have a bad dream?" Edward asked.

Anthony nodded into Bella's shoulder as he took deep breaths. After a moment, the shaking subsided as he became fully awake.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Bella asked in a whisper.

Anthony rubbed his eyes before raising his head to look at her. "I don't want to move back to New York. Jackie said I had to…"

"What?" Edward's mood went from concerned to livid in a matter of seconds. "Jackie told you that?" He asked incredulously.

Anthony nodded.

_That bitch_

Edward thought back to the way she'd acted when he saw her and chastised himself for ever believing a word she'd said. He had to admit that she had put on quite a show. And to think that he'd actually felt sorry for her…

Anthony let out another breath and rubbed his hands over his face.

Just as Edward began to work out in his mind the choice words he'd use when next he spoke to his ex-wife, he considered the idea of calling her now.

_Why the hell not? Why not wake her up and unleash my fury right this minute?_

_She deserves it…_

Suddenly, Edward was on his feet, his body seething with anger as he went in search of his phone.

Bella's brow knit in confusion as she watched him walk away, but her main concern was the little boy beside her. "Anthony," she called softly as she bent her head to look at his face, "Did Jackie tell you that when we were at the museum?"

Anthony shook his head. "No, she came to my karate class and said I had to come live with her and Ian." He stared at Bella with fear in his eyes. "No one stopped her. Not Sensei, or you, or Daddy. You all just let her take me away. I told her I didn't want to go, and I was yelling and yelling…"

Edward halted in his tracks and did an about face before padding softly back over to the sofa. "Son, are you talking about your dream?"

Anthony nodded, "A-huh. But it didn't feel like a dream. I…" He hesitated and blinked hard. "Daddy, I don't want to move back here. I like our house and my school and all my friends. I like going fishing with Grandpa Charlie and Grandma Renee always gives me brownies when we get back…" His tone was pleading as Bella pulled him close.

"Oh honey, none of us are leaving Winter Harbor. Not you, not Daddy, none of us."

"You promise?"

"Absolutely, that's our home." Edward added in a firm voice. "It was just a bad dream, son. Jackie doesn't want to take you from us. She would like to see you from time to time, but that's all."

Anthony took a deep breath and relaxed against Bella's shoulder. "Grandma wants us to move back here." He added in a whisper. "She keeps talking about it."

A noise from the other side of the room drew Edward's attention and he looked up to find his mother and father standing in the doorway to their room. Esme had a hand clasped over her mouth, and her eyes were filled with regret as she took in the scene before her.

A full minute passed in silence, before she spoke. "I think I owe you all an apology." She began as she moved quietly toward them, "Especially you, Anthony."

When Esme went to sit beside them on the sofa, Bella gladly relinquished her spot so that Anthony could sit next to his grandmother. "Please forgive me." Esme whispered as she held him to her side. "I didn't mean any harm. I'm merely a selfish old woman who misses you all terribly when we're apart." She locked her gaze on her son as she said those last words. "I can see now that Maine is where you are happiest, and that is what I want most of all for you."

She shot an apologetic smile to Bella as well. "I suppose the only way to resolve this is for your grandfather and I to schedule more frequent visits to Winter Harbor."

Both children perked up at her words, and Marie gave voice to her excitement. "Yay!" she called while rising to her feet and proceeding to bounce up and down on the loveseat.

"Young lady, sit down!" Bella scolded, while never losing her smile.

"Come on," Edward began. "We have a big day tomorrow; our flight home leaves mighty early and you kids need to get some sleep."

Another round of goodnights were said before Esme and Carlisle went back to their room. The children were tucked in for a second time that evening, but just as Bella and Edward started for their own room, Marie's voice caused them to pause.

"Mommy and Daddy?"

"Yes, Marie."

"Can we sleep in your bed?" It was something that Edward and Bella rarely allowed; he being most adamant that the children shouldn't get in the habit of sleeping in their parents' room.

However, knowing that Anthony probably needed the closeness of his family after that nightmare, and seeing the hopeful expressions on the faces of both he and Marie, Edward's heart melted and he found himself relenting.

"Okay," he answered with a sigh. "Just this once." He held one finger up to reinforce that this was an exception to the rule.

"Yay!" Marie cheered for the second time that evening as she and Anthony tore past their parents and didn't stop until they'd landed in the middle of the king size bed.

Not to be left out of the fun, little Lottie began to squirm and Bella knew it wouldn't be long before she demanded her fair share of attention as well.

She turned to Edward, her eyebrow arched. "And you want more children?"

He smiled widely, "Absolutely, Angel." He leaned down and kissed her lips before taking her hand in his and retreating with her to their room.

Once Lottie was fully awake, she joined them all on the bed.

Bella glanced around at the happy faces of her children and then over at her husband, his expression jubilant as he interacted with them. She reached over and covered his hand with hers, drawing his attention from the little ones. He looked up, and watched her as she mouthed the words: _okay, one more..._

He was surprised, albeit happy, that she chose that exact moment to let him know she was open to the idea of one more child.

Unfortunately, his cock was happy at the prospect of _making _another baby with Bella, and immediately sprang to attention.

_Damnit_

It wasn't as if he and Bella were going to have any private time tonight; their children looked entirely too comfortable in Mommy and Daddy's bed. So, he grimaced and pulled the comforter up a little higher while trying to think of _anything _that would help deflate the situation below his waist.

_Charlie. _

_Charlie cleaning his guns._

Yep, that did it. The mere thought of his father-in-law's gun collection was enough to make his cock behave.

He glanced over toward Bella only to find her smiling knowingly.

_Yeah, she'd no doubt seen his pained expression and his desperate tug on the comforter._

He thought about the fact that she'd just agreed to another baby.

_One more baby was good…_

However, Edward knew that, given his powers of persuasion, surely he would be able to convince his wife that the next one wouldn't be the last…

They were young, with many happy and healthy years ahead. He could think of nothing better than having a house filled with the laughter of their children.

Suave motherfucker that he was, he winked at his wife, causing a light blush to appear on her cheeks.

_Nah, the next one definitely wouldn't be the last…_

_********A/N*****  
>AN This story is winding down. One more chapter and it is history. **_

_**Watch for a significant Time Jump in the next chapter.**_

_**I love all your messages and reviews, they truly make me smile and want to continue my stories. **_

_**Join us on Facebook in the group Emmamama's Stories.  
>My Blog: Emmamamas-stories dot blogspot dot com.<br>I'm Emmamama88 on Twitter, and Annie Author Vandv on FB as well.**_

_**TTFN!**_


	10. Christmas Eight Years Later

_**Disclaimer still applies.**_

_**Many thanks to jbeaucage for all her help! **_

_**Note the Time Jump** **_

_**Enjoy!**_

_************S*C************_

_***Christmas- Eight years later**_

"This will go a lot faster if we split up," Bella informed Edward as she placed her purse in the cart and perused the grocery list in her hand. "Clara, you stay and help Mommy; Edward, you take Lottie and Charlie with you to get the chips and drinks, and…" Bella froze as she glanced past where her husband and the girls were standing to the empty space where, but a moment before, their three year old son had been. "Where's Charlie?" She demanded, her eyes growing wide with panic as they began to dart frantically around the store.

"Oh shit," Edward muttered before taking off down a side aisle in search of their precocious son.

"Daddy, you said a bad word," Clara chastised as she and Lottie trailed after him.

Less than a minute later, Shelly Cope cringed at the sound of merchandise crashing to the floor. She had no doubt that little Charlie Cullen was the one responsible.

"Charlie!" Edward bellowed as he spotted his son sitting on the floor surrounded by several packages of cookies which, he surmised, had landed there at approximately the same moment as Charlie's bottom.

"I sorry Daddy, I just want da chockit ones," he explained, his little lip quivering.

Shelly positioned herself so that she could see the exchange between father and son. She smiled easily as Edward scooped up his little boy and held him close. "You were climbing, weren't you?"

Charlie nodded his head, but avoided looking his father in the eye.

"Buddy, what did Daddy say about climbing?"

He looked up then, "I gonna get hurt?"

Edward nodded. "And what just happened?"

"I hurt my butt."

Shelly continued to watch as Edward bit the inside of his cheek, no doubt in an attempt to keep from smiling.

"Now you need to help Daddy pick up all the cookies you knocked down."

"Okay," Charlie agreed with a little sigh as Edward placed him on his feet.

Shelly continued to watch as Edward handed three of the packages to Lottie. "Here Sissy, we'll need to pay for these broken ones. Take them to Mommy please."

Lottie took the cookies while Clara clicked her tongue and glared at her little brother, "Charlie, why do you have to be so bad all the time?"

Her words caused Charlie's chin to jut out in a defensive manner as he glared right back at her, "Leave me 'lone!"

"Clara, let Daddy handle this," Edward reminded gently.

Clara's frowned deepened, but she obeyed her father and silently turned away in search of Bella.

Five children.

_Five_

Never in her wildest dreams did Bella imagine herself the mother of such a large brood. Granted, she'd only given birth to _four _of them but still…

_Anthony_

Even though he wasn't her biological child, she shared a special bond with that young man; similar to the one that Edward shared with Marie.

Truth be told, if it wasn't for Anthony and the way he had of handling little Charlie, Bella was convinced that she'd have lost her mind by this time.

She smiled and shook her head as she thought about her youngest.

Edward and Bella had known from early on that little Charlie was going to be a handful. The four children who preceded him were quick to listen and obey _most _of the time; unfortunately, that was not the case for Charlie Swan's namesake.

"Okay, let's try this again," Bella directed once everyone was reassembled; Edward now carrying their son in his arms.

Bella handed Edward part of her list just before she and Clara headed toward the frozen foods. "Sorry about the ruckus, Mrs. Cope." She apologized as she passed Shelly.

"It's not a problem, honey." Shelly answered with a shrug. "I always enjoy your visits, keeps me on my toes."

Bella laughed easily.

"But aren't you missing two? Where are Anthony and Marie?"

"Anthony has track practice and Marie opted to stay home and study. Can't say I blame her," Bella rolled her eyes, "A visit to the store with this crew is always an adventure. I honestly don't know where Charlie gets his energy. He never seems to slow down." She blew out a frustrated breath, seemingly at a loss as to how to handle her youngest. "I'm getting too old for this."

Shelly laughed loudly. "Bella, you're only in your thirties."

Bella winced. "Sometimes, I feel a lot older."

Shelly chuckled. "When you're my age, you'll miss those thirties, forties, and even the fifties…" she trailed off and shook her head, losing the smile.

"Oh Mrs. Cope, you haven't aged a day since I was a little girl."

"Sweet of you to say, but my joints would have to argue that point." They both chuckled softly before Bella grew quiet and studied Shelly with slightly narrowed eyes.

"I hope you'll be able to make it to the Christmas party…"

Shelly's face lit up then. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"I'm glad."

For the rest of the shopping visit, Mrs. Cope was too distracted by the antics of Charlie Cullen to notice the smug smile on Bella's face whenever she glanced Shelly's way.

"You look like you're up to something, Mrs. Cullen." Edward said in a whisper as he placed two liters of Diet Coke in the cart. Bella had acquired a taste for it a few years before, switching from her former favorite.

Although, to be honest, their fridge was amply stocked with containers of juice, milk and bottled water, all of which were much preferred over soft drinks.

When her husband turned thirty-five, Bella made a conscious decision to change the family's eating habits for the better. Little by little, she introduced smarter, healthier, food choices to their growing clan. These days, instead of reaching for a bag of greasy corn chips on the grocery shelf, Edward opted for popcorn or baked potato chips. And even though little Charlie loved cookies, carrot sticks were his second favorite snack.

"I don't know what you mean," Bella feigned innocence.

Edward narrowed his eyes, keeping the smile, but not buying her denial for an instant.

_She was definitely up to something, but he could be patient…_

Little did he know that on the night of the Christmas party, his patience was to be rewarded.

_***S*C***_

The small coffee shop that Bella and Edward built soon after Bella got her degree was to be the location of their long-planned party.

The building was situated on the main road in front of the cottages.

Heaven knows Edward and Bella didn't need the income provided by the small facility; however, working there fulfilled the desire for them to keep busy, especially during those winter months when the cottages were closed.

The coffee shop was open six days a week, from 7am to 2pm year round, barring holidays. It had proved to be quite popular, not only with cottage guests, but with the local population as well. So much so that, after the first few weeks, Bella and Edward felt the need to hire two full-time employees.

Bella insisted that the popularity of the shop was due to Edward's special coffee blends, whereas Edward swore that it was Bella's homemade apple crumb cake that drew the customers.

In the end, they agreed that it was probably a little of both.

It was no surprise that the most loyal of the local customers was Charlie Swan. He tended to favor the establishment so much, in fact, that he had a stool at the counter specifically designated as his.

Woe to the misguided fool who was mistakenly seated there any time the Chief made an appearance. Charlie could be quite intimidating, and the locals got a kick out of watching the out-of-towners squirm.

_***S*C***_

The evening of the party, the coffee shop was buzzing with activity as Bella and the girls set out a spread of food. Renee tended to the eggnog; and Anthony and Edward finished up the last of the decorating.

Charlie Swan had been appointed what was arguably the most important task of all: keeping little Charlie occupied in the corner booth with a Christmas coloring book.

"Okay, we'll see you in a bit," Edward ended the call that had interrupted his work before turning to his wife with a smile. "Mom and Dad's plane finally landed. They're on their way."

As the children cheered, Bella felt herself relax at the news. A snowstorm overnight had delayed Esme and Carlisle's flight out of New York to the point that Edward and Bella worried they wouldn't arrive in time for the party.

_That _would have put a definite crimp in Bella's plans.

A short time later, just as the last of the party preparations were completed, the bell above the entrance chimed signaling the arrival of the first guests. Edward rushed to greet Shelly Cope and her grandson, Bobby.

Shelly smiled at the cozy gathering as she shook the snow from her boots.

Soon, she found herself seated at a table with a glass of eggnog and a slice of gingerbread in front of her. All the preparations complete, Renee and Bella took seats on either side of Shelly and waited for the rest of the guests to arrive.

"I haven't seen Bobby in ages, he sure has grown up to be a nice looking young man," Renee remarked as she watched Shelly's grandson cross the room, stopping when he reached Marie and Anthony.

Shelly seemed to be the only one who took notice of the way Bobby smiled at Bella's eldest daughter.

She narrowed her eyes as she studied the boy. "He _is _handsome, but more than that, he's a _good_ boy." She sighed, "When I asked if he could bring me here tonight, there wasn't a moment's hesitation before he agreed. He even arrived almost an hour early to pick me up." She chuckled. "He's sixteen. He shouldn't be so eager to spend a Saturday night with an old woman. But now that I'm here, I do believe his behavior may have been influenced less by the need to do something nice for his Granny and more by the prospect of seeing Marie."

Renee's and Bella's eyes opened wide in surprise, before both their heads whipped around to where fifteen year old Marie stood, basking in the attention being shown her by the older boy. The young woman was literally hanging on his every word.

"Well I'll be…" Renee said in a low voice.

After a moment of watching the youngsters interact, a broad smile crossed Bella's face. Bobby Cope was exactly the type of boyfriend she'd wish for her daughter.

_The complete opposite of Bella's own first boyfriend, Will Peterson_

Ugh. Just thinking the name made Bella wince. Less so now than in years past, but Will still managed to be a thorn in her side.

Even though Marie had the blessing of the court when she petitioned that she not be required to see him anymore, Will had a knack for showing up unexpectedly. He was usually intoxicated, and his behavior always caused his daughter distress.

So many times over the years, poor Marie had had to witness Will cursing at Bella or Edward. Sometimes even Marie herself was on the receiving end of his vile temper. He accused everyone of keeping her from him, when in all actuality Will had no one to blame but himself.

Almost as if she could read Bella's thoughts, Shelly spoke in a whisper. "When's the last time you saw Will?"

Bella blew out a frustrated breath. "He showed up, uninvited, at my cousin's wedding reception in Bar Harbor last month."

"Oh, no..." Shelly frowned.

"He was sober so my cousin Alex, not wanting to make a scene, allowed him to stay. Unfortunately, he wasn't sober for long." Bella continued.

"Charlie and my brother ended up tossing him out when he got belligerent," Renee interjected.

Shelly shook her head. "When is that man going to learn?"

"Never," Bella was quick to respond.

Sadly, her assessment was probably correct. Will Peterson's vices had been given free reign since the death of his mother a few years before, to the point that now he was unable to hold down a job, or maintain a serious relationship.

It hadn't taken him long to squander the money he'd received from the sale of Mrs. Peterson's home.

Last Bella had heard, Will was homeless, all his possessions stowed in his car, and spending his nights camped out on a friend's sofa.

Bella's heart couldn't help but ache at the way Will had wasted his opportunities, especially the chance to have a real relationship with his daughter.

"We're just grateful that Anthony's mother has not been the problem that Marie's father has."

Shelly nodded sagely, having heard all about Edward's ex-wife from Renee.

During the past eight years, Jackie hadn't always been as cooperative as they'd hoped. There was a period of time, just after Ian's cancer treatments had ended, that she would phone and become downright insistent that Anthony come to visit them in New York.

Neither Bella nor Edward was comfortable with the idea of sending him there alone, but they wanted it to be Anthony's decision. When he refused to go, Jackie got angry and shouted that Edward should 'find his balls' and force the child to 'visit his mother'.

The conversation became more heated, with Edward reminding her of exactly what kind of 'mother' she had been. In frustration, Jackie hung up on him.

After that, Edward refused her calls for almost a month.

When he finally did speak with her again, Jackie was sincere in her apology, and things improved.

Edward tried his best to be understanding of Jackie's situation, considering that she and Ian's attempts at having a baby hadn't worked out as they'd hoped.

After four years of trying and failing to conceive their own biological child, they looked into other options, ultimately deciding on adoption. The day they brought three year old Wesley home was coincidentally the same day that Jackie experienced her first bout of morning sickness.

She and Ian were over the moon when they were able to give little Wesley a baby sister eight months later.

As Anthony got older, he found that he enjoyed spending time with Jackie, Ian and their family. He developed a good relationship with Jackie, although it would never compare to the one he had with Bella, the woman he would always consider his 'real' mom.

"What in the world?!" Shelly Cope exclaimed, her surprised eyes focused on the three weary travelers making their way through the entrance of the coffee shop.

Renee and Bella grinned conspiratorially as they rose to greet Esme, Carlisle, and the third member of the group, Peter Logan.

Shelly had first met Peter when he rented a cottage from Bella and Edward during the previous summer. He was an old friend of Carlisle and Esme's, having been Carlisle's mentor of sorts, in the early days of his career.

Retired now, Peter had listened for years as Carlisle had regaled the virtues of Winter Harbor: the beauty, the slower pace, the sense of community… As a matter of fact, Esme and Carlisle had grown to adore it so much that they'd taken to spending their summers there surrounded by their grandchildren.

Finally, Peter couldn't resist going to see the place for himself.

He fell in love with it almost immediately, and after meeting Shelly Cope had to admit, if only to himself, that he was quite smitten by the lovely widow with the ready smile and the twinkle in her eye.

Spending time with Shelly made him happier than he'd felt during all the years since his Sarah had passed away.

He'd been alone too long.

The following autumn, Peter wasn't his usual jovial self during his visits with Esme and Carlisle. Esme suspected the cause, that he was missing Shelly, and shared those thoughts with Bella during a phone conversation about a month before Christmas.

Bella in turn shared this knowledge with Renee, who had also noticed a certain wistful sadness in Shelly's demeanor.

And so the three women conspired to bring Peter to Winter Harbor for the holidays.

It didn't take much to convince him; in fact, he jumped at the chance. Further proof that their suspicions were correct.

Renee and Bella didn't share the plot with their husbands as they worked secretly to prepare Peter's cottage for his visit.

Just before the party, unbeknownst to Edward, Bella had done one last check, making sure to crank up the setting on the gas fireplace so the little cottage would be warm and welcoming for their guest.

Edward sidled up to his wife, wrapping an arm around her waist while allowing his fingertips to softly graze her hip. "I can't wait to hear the part you played in this, Angel." He whispered as they watched Peter and Shelly greet one another.

Bella answered with a giggle. "Well," she paused, "Esme, Mom and I decided that it was time our local matchmaker got a little help with her own love life."

Edward's eyebrows rose in surprise. "Wait a minute, you and our mothers set this up?"

Bella nodded, grinning widely.

"But I'm confused. How is Shelly a matchmaker?"

Bella giggled again. "Oh Edward, over the years, Shelly has manipulated many a circumstance which brought couples in this town together. My own parents admit she had a hand in coaxing my Dad to finally 'pop the question' to Mom. The funny thing is Shelly has no idea that we're all wise to her."

Edward frowned before glancing over at Shelly, his eyes suddenly seeing her in a different light.

"Who knows how long you would have waited to ask me out if it hadn't been for Shelly's meddling."

"What?" Edward asked, speaking a little louder than he intended. Some of the guests and family members glanced over, but after a few seconds turned back to what they were doing. "Spill, Angel. This I've got to hear." He whispered.

"Remember the day we met?"

"Of course, how could I forget?"

"Well," she hesitated before continuing, "That bottle of vanilla extract that Mrs. Cope asked you to deliver was never in my cart." Bella admitted with a sheepish smile.

"Seriously?"

Bella nodded. "I immediately reasoned out what Shelly was up to, but was so thrilled to see you at my door that I put it out of my mind until later. Then we started dating…" Bella shrugged. "Our lives were rather hectic and I just never thought to tell you about it."

Edward chuckled. "So Shelly is responsible for all this," he said as he gestured toward where their children were scattered throughout the room.

Bella smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her body against his. "Hey, you're the one who wants another one."

"Of course I do. We need another boy. We are outnumbered by you females," He informed with a wink as he wrapped his arms around his wife.

At that moment, someone fired up the jukebox and "White Christmas" by Otis Redding sounded through the speakers. Before she knew what was happening, Edward had pulled her close and began to sway their bodies in time to the music.

"We're not being very good hosts," Bella reminded, although not really wanting to stop.

Edward glanced around. "S'okay, our parents have it covered."

Bella glanced as well, only to find that he was right. Their parents, along with Anthony, were mingling and chatting with the guests, allowing Edward and Bella a little time to themselves.

As the song drew to a close, Bella felt Edward's body stiffen. "I can't say that I'm a fan of _that _situation," He frowned as he nodded toward where Bobby and Marie were talking in a secluded corner.

Bella smiled and gently patted her husband's chest. "Oh Edward, give Marie some credit. She's a smart girl. Take it from someone who knows all about falling for the _wrong _boy in high school. Bobby is someone even Chief Swan would approve of."

Edward relaxed a bit, but didn't lose the frown. "I don't like it. We've never discussed this, but I think it's a good time to establish a _dating age _for our girls."

Bella kept her eyes on his as he continued in a serious tone.

"I was thinking _thirty _seemed appropriate."

So taken by surprise was Bella that she snorted out a laugh at his suggestion. "Edward, you can't be serious."

He scowled in response. "Dead serious."

Bella took a deep breath. "Honey, Marie is almost sixteen. Next year she'll have her ring dance and junior prom…"

Edward nodded, "I know, and Anthony will have all the senior activities." He shook his head. "I get that they're growing up, but I don't have to be happy about it; especially my daughter. What's so great about that kid anyway?"

Bella placed her hand soothingly on his cheek. "Poor Daddy." She murmured.

Edward looked at her pleadingly. "Why can't she stay our little girl for a while longer?" He whispered. "Why does she need some stupid boy?"

"Edward, it's okay to feel like this. It's actually quite normal." She attempted to calm him. "You'll always be her daddy, you're not being replaced."

"Feels that way."

He turned suddenly, the sprig of fake mistletoe hanging a few feet from where Marie and Bobby were talking having caught his eye. His booming voice managed to startle Bella, and garner the attention of everyone around them. "That right there," he exclaimed while pointing to the plastic green twig. "Is only for the use of adults over the age of twenty-one." He made sure to glare at Bobby while he spoke.

"Daddy!" Marie whisper-yelled, the blush rising in her cheeks; while at the same moment, the room around them erupted into laughter.

"I'm sorry, Marie, but if you insist on spending time with a _boy_, we need some ground rules."

"Oh my God!" Marie exclaimed before turning away and fleeing in the direction of the kitchen.

He watched his daughter disappear before looking back toward his wife, disapproval evident in her expression. "Edward, what has gotten into you?" she snapped before trailing after Marie.

He glanced around; the eyes of everyone in the room were fixed on him. Some of the faces, like those of his parents and Bella's mother, held looks of sympathy. Others seemed merely curious. However, one person in particular couldn't mask their disappointment at his behavior.

_Anthony_

Anthony himself was very protective of his sisters, and if Anthony thought Edward had crossed the line... well… it must be bad.

It took exactly 3.7 seconds for Edward to realize that he had behaved like a complete and utter jackass.

"Oh son," he turned to find his father-in-law standing behind him, smiling widely. The Chief placed a firm hand on Edward's shoulder. "Welcome to the next stage of parenting. You thought you didn't get any sleep when they were babies?" Charlie laughed, "When they start dating, it's a hell of a lot worse; especially when you have girls."

Edward groaned and palmed his face.

"But, I'll say this much, and you know I don't give compliments easily," Charlie continued, "You and Bella are good parents." He leaned in closer and spoke in a low voice. "You got this."

Even though there was a good chance that Marie would probably push him away, he knew he needed to go to her.

_But what could he say? _

He didn't have long to contemplate his next move before his youngest child suddenly appeared before him. "I gotta go tinkle!" little Charlie Cullen shouted at the top of his lungs as he grabbed at his crotch; his expression pained.

Edward immediately sprang into action. After months of attempting to potty train their son, this was the first indication that Charlie was receptive to the idea of graduating from pull-ups to underwear.

Edward grabbed Charlie's little hand, but his father-in-law stopped him. "I'll take him. I think you need to go apologize to Marie," he said while giving Edward a meaningful look.

Edward stood, frozen in place. Waiting.

_Waiting for what? _

He had no idea.

As the restroom door closed behind Chief Swan and his namesake, Edward stood there. Knowing he'd have to face the inevitable sooner or later, he finally drew in a deep breath and crossed the short distance to the kitchen.

He found Marie standing by the sink. Her mother had an arm around her shoulders in an effort to comfort her.

When she saw her husband, Bella gave him a small smile. "Daddy's here now."

Marie's eyes darted to where Edward stood near the door.

His heart clenched in his chest when he saw the evidence of her tears.

"I'll let you two talk," Bella told Marie in a quiet voice. "Remember what I said."

Marie looked at her mom and nodded before letting her gaze drop to the floor.

"Hey baby girl," Edward said softly as soon as Bella was gone.

Marie wouldn't look at him. "Hey." She answered; her voice barely a whisper.

"Still mad at me?"

Marie nodded.

"Marie," the repentant father began, "I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to embarrass you. It was a gut reaction. I certainly didn't think any of that through before I spoke…"

She looked up then and interrupted him. "Seriously, Daddy? I am way beyond _embarrassed_. You humiliated me in front of everyone. I can never show my face in public again. The only reason I'm not hiding in my room right now is because Mom stopped me."

Edward frowned. The whole episode hadn't seemed _that _big a deal to him.

However, he'd forgotten that fifteen year old girls were highly emotional creatures. The memory of what he'd done would most likely take her years to overcome.

_Well, shit…_

"Baby, it wasn't intentional. I guess I'm an overprotective ass sometimes."

Marie just rolled her eyes, not answering.

"Come on, Ree, I'm truly sorry. I don't know what got into me…"

Marie looked up at him then. "Yeah, Mom said that you can't help yourself. Dads see everyone as a threat, especially to their daughters."

"Exactly."

"It doesn't make it hurt any less, Daddy."

Edward sighed. "Please baby, what can I do to make it up to you?"

"No Dad, just… stop." She answered in a whisper.

Edward crossed an arm over his chest and rubbed at his shoulder. The worried expression on his face was what finally helped Marie's anger to dissipate.

She thought back over the years since her mother had married Edward. All the times he'd helped her with homework, attended school plays, dance recitals and soccer games; held her hand in the hospital as she waited to have her tonsils removed; kissed away her tears when they said goodbye to their cat, Hermoine.

Most of all, she remembered the way he'd protected her, time and again, from a drunken, foul-mouthed Will Peterson.

Then she thought about what her mother had told her.

"Mom said you did it because you love me."

"I do, Ree. So much," he answered, his voice pleading.

Marie nodded. "I love you too, Daddy. But, can you do something for me?"

"Anything, baby."

"Bobby is the first boy I've ever really liked and I'm going to need you to back off." She glanced toward the door then, her voice falling to a whisper. "That is, if he ever speaks to me again after what happened…"

"He's still out there. I assume he's waiting for you."

"He is?" She looked up at her father hopefully.

Edward nodded and then swallowed hard. "Baby, I guess where you're concerned, I worry more. You've been through so much…"

Marie touched his arm. "That's what Mom said. I get it, but you need to give Bobby a chance, Daddy. Trust me, he's _not_ Will Peterson."

Edward frowned. Was he doing that? Was he laying the sins of Will Peterson on Bobby Cope's shoulders? Bobby had done nothing wrong, and Edward had treated that boy unfairly because of Marie's father.

"Shit," He muttered. "I owe Bobby an apology as well."

Marie smiled and moved closer to her dad. "I love you Daddy, even when you act like a jerk."

Edward laughed and pulled her into a hug. "Okay, I guess I deserved that. I love you, even though I sometimes have an odd way of showing it."

Marie glanced nervously toward the door. "I think I'll make a trip to the restroom and fix my hair before I, um …"

"You do that, and I'll go speak with Bobby." Edward informed with a wink.

_***S*C***_

That night before falling asleep, Edward confessed the conversation he'd had with their daughter to Bella.

"Angel, I can't promise to always remain calm and rational about this 'dating' thing."

"Edward, you had to know this was coming. Anthony's almost seventeen, for heaven's sake."

Edward sighed. "I think I was in denial. I was comfortable there… what with the Jacuzzi I've installed and the multi-purpose gym." He smirked in the dark as he pulled her closer.

Bella couldn't help but giggle, but she knew her husband well enough to realize that he was masking his worry with humor.

"It's going to be okay," Bella soothed.

"I know. I realize that I can't stop them from growing up; I just need to keep myself from fucking things up royally, especially with Marie."

"How about if I let you know when your reactions are a little 'over the top'?"

"Please," Edward whispered as he turned his head and left a soft kiss on Bella's hair.

After tonight, he knew that things would never be the same. He was venturing into unknown territory, a place where he was the father to 'almost grown' children.

He sighed and pulled Bella closer…

_***S*C***_

Bella wasn't sure what woke her from a dead sleep. Maybe it was the feel of cold sheets against her hand when she reached for Edward, finding his side of the bed empty.

It was a fact that she always slept better when he was beside her.

She glanced at the clock while slipping into her robe. Although it was after six, it was still quite dark. Even so, she knew Samwise would be begging to go outside soon. Bella padded softly down the hall towards the kitchen. As she got closer, she could hear the muted voices of Edward and at least one of their children.

"Luna likes your finger, Daddy." Clara giggled, as Bella peered around the corner to find her husband and daughter playing on the floor. The new kitten was lying in Clara's lap, biting and clawing at Edward's finger.

"Silly little furball," Edward laughed as the kitten continued to attack him.

When she tired of that, Luna stretched and yawned before curling up, most likely in preparation for a nap. Clara sighed. "She's so sweet," she murmured while stroking the kitten's soft fur. "I wish she could stay little forever."

Edward smiled at his daughter and ran his hand through her bronze locks. "I know, baby girl. But that wouldn't be fair to Luna. She needs to grow up and do all the things big cats get to do."

"And besides, grown up cats are cool. You don't remember Hermoine very well, but Anthony and your sisters can tell you how much fun she was."

Clara nodded, staring at her daddy with wide eyes. "Lottie says she was the best cat ever."

"There you go." Edward answered with a wide smile. "And even when she's grown up, Luna will still act like a silly kitten sometimes."

"Really?"

Edward nodded. "Yep."

Clara smiled and then the smile morphed into a yawn.

"Hey, I think maybe you and Luna could both use a couple more hours sleep."

Clara yawned again and followed it up with a nod.

Bella slipped back into the hallway, not alerting them to her presence as Edward ushered their daughter back upstairs to her bedroom.

As she predicted, Sam came loping up to her then and licked her hand.

"Hey boy," Bella whispered as she rubbed his neck.

By the time she was bundled up against the cold, Edward had returned.

"Taking Sam out?" he asked.

Bella nodded as she slipped on a pair of boots.

"Hang on a sec and I'll go with you."

Before long, Edward and Bella were trekking over the frozen ground together, while their canine friend searched for a suitable place to relieve his bladder.

"When I woke up, you weren't there," Bella whispered.

Edward reached his arm around her shoulders, pulling her against him as they walked. "Clara had a bad dream."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I'm not surprised you didn't hear her come into our room. You were sleeping very soundly."

Bella shook her head. "I was exhausted after the party."

Edward pulled her even closer then and rubbed her upper arm in an effort to ward off the morning chill.

"What was her dream about?"

Edward chuckled then. "She dreamt that her kitten grew up and then kept growing and growing until she became a tiger and tried to eat everyone."

Bella giggled. "That girl; I wonder what she's been watching on television…"

"Well, she and Charlie have been on a dinosaur kick lately."

Bella nodded. "You know Edward, some of those _Land Before Time _movies can be quite unsettling. I don't think we should let them watch them anymore."

Edward laughed. "Angel, somehow I don't think the adventures of Littlefoot are giving our daughter nightmares."

Bella didn't look convinced.

He chuckled again before placing a sweet kiss on her forehead.

"I have a confession to make," Bella suddenly blurted.

Edward's eyebrows lifted in curiosity as he held her against him.

"I may have overhead part of your conversation with Clara."

"Oh?"

"About not wanting the kitten to grow up."

Edward gave her a sheepish grin. "Yeah." He shrugged his shoulders. "Funny thing about that. In the process of explaining how that wasn't desirable, much less possible, I may have learned something as well."

"And what's that?"

"Just that I need to enjoy my children at every stage of their life; and that, as much as I'd like for them to stay small and be dependent on their old man, they can't stay that way forever."

Bella wrapped her arms around his waist. "They will always need you, Edward. I mean, look at us. We still need our parents, only not the same way we did when we were small. The trick now is allowing our children to grow and learn, even though sometimes that also means making mistakes."

Edward frowned. "I worry about them getting hurt…"

"And if that happens, we'll be there to help them heal." Bella explained softly. "You know what?"

"Hmm?" Edward asked as he nuzzled into her hair.

"We've both made mistakes, but I don't regret them. I even like to call them 'learning experiences'." She smiled. "They helped us find one another."

Edward leaned back and looked into Bella's eyes, "That they did." he agreed. "I love you, Angel."

"As I love you."

At that moment, Bella's attention was suddenly drawn toward the water where the sun was just beginning to peek over the distant horizon. "Oh, Edward," she gasped, "look, the sunrise. It's beautiful."

"Yes, it certainly is." He whispered; however, Edward wasn't looking at the sunrise. He couldn't seem to tear his gaze away from the source of his joy, his beautiful wife.

Whether it was Shelly Cope's meddling or divine providence that had brought them together all those years before, he would probably never know.

It didn't matter.

What mattered, what was most important, was the lovely woman he held in his arms. Because of her, his life today was better than he'd dreamed it could ever be.

Whatever the future held, he knew he'd see it through as long as Bella was by his side.

"Let's go check on the kids, and maybe go back to bed for a couple of hours," he murmured in her ear.

Bella smiled sweetly. "Mmm. Sounds wonderful."

And so they turned, Sam following dutifully behind; and walked hand in hand back toward their home where their five precious children lay sleeping peacefully.

_********A/N*****  
>AN And that's all she wrote. I have enjoyed this little trip to the coast of Maine…even when the snow was knee deep. (If you're curious as to what the future holds for the Cullen family, ask me on FB. I have some info in my notes and will gladly pass it along. No sequel though…just a few glimpses.)**_

_**Many, many thanks once again to Jessica aka Jbeaucage for her beta assistance and to Coleen561 for the lovely banner. I can't say it enough, you ladies are the best! **_

_**Thanks to all my readers! I love all your messages and reviews. I read and appreciate every single one and am gratified that my little stories can brighten your day.**_

_**Housekeeping: My Facebook name has changed to Annie M Deacon. Not my real name, however if I ever decide to publish an original story, I intend to use the penname A M Deacon, so I've gone ahead and made the switch on FB.**_

_**Join us on Facebook in the group Emmamama's Stories.  
>My Blog: Emmamamas-stories dot blogspot dot com.<br>I'm Emmamama88 on Twitter.**_

_**Love, love, love you all. Until we meet again… take care. I'm going to go drink some hot cocoa with the Cullens now, and maybe warm my feet. :D**_


	11. Epilogue (of sorts)

**Disclaimer- Stephenie still owns the usual suspects.  
>I own my original characters and original story.<strong>

**The following is Edward's dream sequence already shared in the FB group Emmamamas Stories. **

**I almost included it in chapter 10 but, in the end, decided not to. That doesn't change the fact that it's part of the story: (this is my little homage to the final scene in "Raising Arizona")**

*********************S*C********************

**Epilogue (of sorts)**

Edward never told anyone, not even Bella, about the dreams that disturbed his sleep that night.

They began simply enough with a vision of Bella holding his hand and smiling as they stood on the sun drenched beach near their home, and witnessed the exchange of vows between Shelly Cope and Peter Logan.

And still he dreamt on…

Years passed, and he watched his children growing, laughing and playing. His son Charlie, older by several years, was carrying a fishing pole down to the dock; a smaller boy with light brown curls trailing after him.

Further into the future…

Edward turned to see a grown Marie at his side, her arm entwined with his as he led her down the aisle of a small church, toward where an awestruck Bobby Cope waited. Marie clung to Edward for just a moment before he kissed her cheek and placed her hand into the hand of the man who would become her husband.

Bella's head rested on his shoulder as they watched Marie and Bobby become man and wife.

Edward found it impossible to hold back his tears during the next vision, as Marie and Bobby presented Edward and Bella with their first grandchild, a boy. _"I'd like you to meet Edward Cullen Cope,"_ Marie told her parents with no small amount of emotion in her voice, _"We hope he'll live up to the name and grow to be as fine a man as his Grandpa."_

And still the years continued to pass...

The visions then became a blur of children growing up and, through career choice or circumstance, scattering to the four corners of the globe, always managing to return to Winter Harbor for special occasions or to spend holidays with their parents and grandparents.

He watched as Anthony, in his late thirties by this time, and considered by many in the family to be a confirmed bachelor, surprised them all when he returned home one Christmas with a fiancée.

Maya was Anthony's opposite in many ways, whereas he tended to be quiet and contemplative, she was vivacious and outgoing.

It was clear that their son adored her, and so, obviously, Edward and Bella immediately took her to their hearts.

The final vision granted Edward that night was one of Anthony at his own wedding, sharing the mother and son dance with Bella. Edward smiled as he took in the scene before him. Bella, looking as beautiful as the day they met, beaming up at their son with tears in her eyes while they danced.

_Before you go to sleep,  
>Say a little prayer,<br>Every day in every way,  
>It's getting better and better,<em>

Bella wiped her eyes and kissed Anthony's cheek.

_Beautiful,__Beautiful, beautiful,__Beautiful Boy,  
>Out on the ocean sailing away,<br>I can hardly wait,__To see you to come of age,  
>But I guess we'll both,<em>_Just have to be patient,_

_'Cause it's a long way to go,  
>A hard row to hoe,<br>Yes it's a long way to go,  
>But in the meantime,<em>

The twinkle lights surrounding the dance floor began to flicker and blur…

_Before you cross the street,  
>Take my hand,<br>Life is just what happens to you,  
>While you're busy making other plans,<em>

The scene before his eyes faded as Edward was pulled into a deeper sleep…

_Beautiful,__Beautiful, beautiful,__Beautiful Boy,_

Whatever else he may have dreamed that night was forgotten upon awakening, but what he did remember was enough to ease his worries.

Whether the dreams were the result of an overactive imagination or a true glimpses of the future, only time would tell…

**THE END**

_*************A/N******  
>Love and smooches to you all. (Song Rec: Beautiful Boy by John Lennon)<strong>_


End file.
